La Ballade des Sentiments
by Calzona05
Summary: Callie accouche d'une petite fille prénommée Sofia. Après son congé maternité de trois mois, elle reprend le travail et fait une rencontre qui bouleversera à jamais sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**La Ballade des sentiments**

Allongée sur son canapé, Calliope Torres regardait avec attention son ventre rebondi. Elle y posa sa main et commença à le caresser, un tendre sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'elle sentit son bébé bouger. Elle se leva puis se rendit dans la cuisine afin de préparer le déjeuner, bien que l'envie de rester couchée la tentait davantage. Callie sortit tous les ustensiles dont elle avait besoin pour préparer le repas mais en fit tomber un. Elle s'abaissa alors pour le recupérer quand la jeune mexicaine ressentit une grosse contraction au bas de son abdomen. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur tout en se relevant non sans difficulté, une main posée sur son ventre.

Elle s'avança à pas lents vers la table basse tandis que les contractions devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes et douloureuses. Elle prit son téléphone portable qu'elle avait pris soin de poser en se levant ce matin. La poche des eaux finit par se rompre. Callie se figea quelques instants puis composa le numéro d'Addison d'une main fébrile.

**Addison**: Allo ?

**Callie**: Je viens de perdre les eaux... s'exclama t-elle difficilement alors qu'elle tentait de maitriser la douleur.

**Addison**: D'accord. Je préviens les urgences et j'arrive . Tout va bien se passer ma belle. Répliqua t-elle à son amie afin de la réconforter.

Callie ne put répondre et se plia de douleur en criant. Quelques minutes plus tard une ambulance arriva à son domicile. Addison entra précipitament puis aida son amie en tenant fermemant sa main pendant que les ambulanciers l'installèrent sur le brancard. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au Seattle Grace Hospital où elle fut prise en charge par l'obstétricienne qui l'emmena dans une salle d'accouchement.

Mark Sloan, qui venait d'apprendre la nouvelle la rejoignit aussitôt. Il sentit son coeur se briser en voyant sa meilleure amie en pleurs, le visage plein de sueur et qui refusait de pousser malgré les encouragements d'Addison.

**Callie:** Non...Je ne peux pas...Je n'y arriverai pas sans lui...

Mark et Addison échangèrent un regard, comprenant avec facilité la peur de la future maman. Le chirurgien plastique s'installa derrière la jeune femme sans lâcher sa main.

**Mark:** Vas y, serre ma main autant que tu veux.

**Callie:** Non...J'ai besoin de lui... S'exclama t-elle entre deux contractions.

**Addison:** Callie... Commença doucement son amie, un léger ton de reproche dans la voix. Si tu ne pousses pas maintenant ton bébé risque d'avoir de gros problèmes de santé. Je sais que c'est dur et qu'il te manque mais tu ne dois pas abandonner, pas maintenant. N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seule Calliope, on est là pour toi.

Callie regarda son amie et consentit à pousser après quelques secondes d'hésitation. De nombreuses minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Addison ne puisse voir la tête de l'enfant et le sortir. Callie commença à s'inquiéter quand elle n'entendit pas les pleurs du nouveau-né. Mark caressa sa main du pouce afin de la calmer .

**Callie:** Addison, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi il ne pleure pas ? Demanda t-elle pleine d'inquiètude, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Addison lui tapota les fesses et le bébé se mit à pleurer au grand soulagement de sa mère ainsi que des autres docteurs présents dans la salle. Elle l'enveloppa dans un linge avant de couper le cordon ombilical. Mark descendit du lit pour admirer avec curiosité le nourrisson.

**Addison:** Félicitations. C'est une magnifique petite fille. Déclara l'obstétricienne en déposant l'enfant dans les bras de la jeune femme.

Callie regarda sa fille avec émotion et embrassa le sommet de sa tête avec une infinie tendresse. Elle prit sa main qu'elle caressa du pouce, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

**Callie:** Mon bébé...

Addison et Mark regardait leur amie avec émotion , heureux de la voir enfin sourire depuis le départ de son mari.

**Addison**: Comment s'appelle cette petite puce ?

**Callie:** Sofia...Sofia Torres O'Malley. confia t-elle en ne quittant pas sa fille du regard.


	2. Chapter 2

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la naissance de Sofia . Son congé maternité arrivait à son terme et Callie était anxieuse à l'idée de devoir laisser sa fille à la garderie de l'hôpital bien qu'elle savait qu'elle pourrait la voir quand elle en aurait la possibilité. La jeune femme entretenait une relation très forte et fusionnelle avec Sofia ce qui amplifiait d'autant plus son inquiètude. En effet, le lendemain, elle devrait reprendre le travail et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se surprit à ne pas être enthousiaste quant à son retour prochain.

Durant son absence , il y avait eu au Seattle Grace Hospital une fusion avec l'hôpital de Mercy West. Elle avait eu vent de ce changement quelques jours après son accouchement et selon ses meilleurs amis la concurrence était rude. Ils s'étaient liés d'amitié avec une jolie blonde qui se balladait dans les couloirs de l'établissement en patins à roulettes et qui répondait au nom d'Arizona Robbins. Callie était d'ailleurs quelque peu curieuse de découvrir la nouvelle pédiatre, qui, d'après le portrait que lui avait dépeint Addison, avait l'air d'être une personne sympathique.

Comme tous les soirs, Callie coucha Sofia dans le lit conjugal. Elles avaient pris pour habitude de s'endormir toutes les deux, blotties l'une contre l'autre. La présence de Sofia apportait à Callie un sentiment de réconfort qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis que son mari était parti. La jeune femme savait que ce n'était pas bon de l'habituer à dormir constament auprès d'elle mais le besoin de l'avoir à ses côtés était plus fort que tout. Elle se mit en tenue de nuit avant de se glisser sous les draps. Elle regarda son bébé durant de longues puis finit par s'endormir jusqu'au petit matin où elle fut réveillée par le doux bruit des pleurs de Sofia. Elle la prit contre elle et la berça en l'embrassant tendrement. Sofia se calma aussitôt et fixa le visage de sa mère en agitant ses bras. Calliope lui sourit avec attendrissement. Elle regarda l'heure indiquée sur son radio réveil puis se décida à se lever et à aller dans la cuisine pour lui donner le biberon.

Une fois qu'elles furent prêtes à partir, la chirurgienne partit en direction de l'hôpital où elle déposa avec un grand pincement au coeur Sofia à la garderie. Elle donna ses dernières recommandations au personnel avant de se rendre dans les vestiaires des titulaires dans lesquels régnaient une grande agitation. Callie regarda autour d'elle puis finit par apercevoir Addison qui lui faisait un signe de la main. Elle s'avança vers son amie qui la prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

**Addison:** Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien de te revoir parmi nous ! S'exclama t-elle heureuse.

Calliope se contenta de sourire légèrement et ouvrit son casier. A l'intérieur, une photo de George et d'elle , tous deux enlacés, était accrochée sur la porte de celui-ci. Elle la fixa longuement et se changea rapidement lorsqu'une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds s'avança vers elles avec un grand sourire.

.

..: Bonjour Addison !

Addison répondit à son sourire en mettant son stéthoscope autour du cou.

**Addison**: Ah ! Arizona tu tombes bien ! Je te présente Calliope Torres, titulaire en ortho. Révéla t-elle en montrant l'orthopédiste qui terminait d'enfiler sa blouse.

Callie se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit son nom et vit la belle blonde la regarder en lui tendant sa main.

**Arizona:** Enchantée Calliope ! Je suis Arizona Robbins, chef du service pédiatrique !

**Callie:** Ravie de vous rencontrer Arizona. Déclara t-elle en serrant la main que la jeune femme lui présentait. Mais appelez moi Callie.

**Arizona:** Seulement si tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer ! S'exclama t-elle en souriant.

Callie lui sourit légèrement et murmura un " d'accord" en lâchant la main de la pédiatre qui s'installa à côté d'elle afin de se mettre en tenue de chirurgienne.

**Addison:** Tu nous retrouves à la cafét' à midi ? Demanda t-elle à l'intention de Callie.

**Callie:** Oui, il faut que j'aille faire mes visites, à midi ! Annonça t-elle avant de quitter les vestiaires sous le regard attristé d'Addison qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui redonner le sourire

Arizona regarda Callie s'éloigner avec curiosité. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette femme l'intriguait au plus haut point et avait le sentiment qu'elle cachait un profond mal-être. Elle ferma son casier et se tourna vers la rousse.

**Arizona:** Elle semble préoccupée...

**Addison:** Oui, c'est assez compliqué pour elle en ce moment et avec Mark on ne sait plus vraiment quoi faire pour l'aider. Avoua t-elle en refermant à son tour son casier.

**Arizona:** Comment ça...compliqué ?

**Addison:** Elle vit seule avec sa fille de 3 mois. Son mari est parti il y a bientôt cinq mois.

**Arizona:** Où est le père ? Questionna t-elle, curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur la vie de la belle mexicaine.

Addison haussa les épaules pour seule réponse. Arizona fronça légèrement les sourcils en comprenant qu'elle ne lui en dirait pas davantage. Elle était convaincue que celle-ci en savait plus qu'elle ne voulait lui en dire mais accepta son silence. Elles quittèrent ensemble les vestiaires et chacune se rendirent dans son service.


	3. Chapter 3

Callie passa sa première matinée au bloc. Dès que son opération fut terminée, elle demanda à un interne de remplir les post-op et se précipita à la garderie où elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se rendre depuis qu'elle avait déposé Sofia en arrivant. Elle la découvrit en pleurs en refusant de boire le biberon que l'auxiliaire de puériculture tentait en vain de lui donner. Sofia tourna la tête et aperçut sa mère qui s'avançait d'un pas rapide vers elle. Le bébé lui tendit alors les bras en continuant de déverser de chaudes larmes. Calliope la prit immédiatement dans ses bras en embrassant le sommet de son front.

**Callie:** Chuuut mon bébé, Maman est là...Murmura t-elle en la berçant doucement afin de la calmer. Tu sais que tu m'as manquée ma chérie ?

Callie caressa la joue de Sofia du pouce. La petite fille se calma alors et sourit en commençant à s'agiter. Elle émit un son de joie, heureuse de se retrouver à nouveau dans les bras réconfortants de sa mère. La chirurgienne reprit le biberon qu'avait la jeune femme dans les mains en la gratifiant d'un sourire, puis quitta la garderie sans oublier de reprendre les affaires de sa fille. Elle rejoignit Addison et Arizona à la cafétéria. Addison regarda son amie arriver quelque peu amusée.

**Addison:** Tu comptes manger comment sans ton plateau ?

Callie soupira.

**Callie:** Mince !

Elle sentit un regard se poser sur elle et releva la tête en remarquant qu'Arizona était en train d'admirer la petite.

**Callie :** Tu veux la prendre ? Lui demanda t-elle en comprenant qu'elle n'attendait que ça.

**Arizona:** Tu es sûre ?

Callie hocha simplement la tête et déposa Sofia dans les bras d'Arizona. Elle mit le sac d'affaires sur une chaise avant de prendre la main de sa fille et de lui déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

**Callie:** Maman te laisse quelques minutes avec Arizona et marraine. Maman revient vite mon coeur.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et partit chercher son plateau. Arizona n'arrivait pas à lâcher son regard de Sofia qui la regardait en souriant. La pédiatre posa sa main sur son ventre qu'elle caressa tendrement. Le bébé émit aussitôt un son joie à ce contact ce qui surprit Addison qui était habituée à ce que la petite pleure en l'absence de sa mère.

**Addison**: Si je m'attendais à ça ! S'exclama t-elle au comble de l'étonnement.

**Arizona:** Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Addison:** Tu es la première personne qui arrive à garder Sofia souriante plus de cinq minutes alors que Callie n'est pas là !

**Arizona:** J'ai un don avec les bébés. Répliqua t-elle avec une pointe d'amusement.

**Addison:** Je vois ça.

Callie revint avec son plateau en main. Sofia lui tendit aussitôt les bras afin qu'elle la prenne contre elle. La chirurgienne posa son plateau sur la table avant de reprendre Sofia en remerciant Arizona. Elle sortit le biberon du sac puis le porta à la bouche du bébé.

**Addison:** Alors, ça été ce matin ?

**Callie**: Oui, j'ai repris mes marques. Je dois avouer que ça m'avait manqué de ne plus opérer.

**Addison:** Et surtout de ne plus broyer d'os !

Callie sourit légèrement

**Callie:** Tu as tout compris.

**Addison:** Tu as des nouvelles de George ? Demanda t-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation, sachant pertinament que le sujet était encore sensible.

Callie se raidit instantanément et regarda son amie avec tristesse. Elle baissa la tête en reportant son attention sur Sofia.

**Addison:** Calliope...

**Callie:** Non. Tu es satisfaite ? Demanda t-elle aux bords des larmes

**Addison:** Tu sais tout comme moi qu'il faut que tu sois patiente. Ce n'est pas simple pour lui non plus...

**Callie:** Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler...

**Addison:** Pourtant ça te ferait du bien ! Depuis qu'il est parti on ne te voit plus, tu reste prostrée chez toi ! Il faut que tu sortes Callie, ce n'est pas bon de s'enfermer comme tu le fais.

Arizona regardait la scène intriguée et scruta le visage de Callie qui était ravagé par le chagrin et la fatigue. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle.

**Addison:** Arizona vient boire un coup chez moi ce soir , tu n'as qu'à te joindre à nous. Continua t-elle.

**Callie:** Je ne veux pas vous déranger... Répondit-elle en retirant le biberon que Sofia venait de terminer.

**Arizona:** Tu ne nous déranges pas ! Au contraire, plus on est de folles plus on rigole ! S'exclama t-elle en riant légèrement

Callie esquissa un sourire et fit faire le rot à sa fille.

**Callie:** Dans ce cas, c'est D'accord.

**Addison:** Parfait ! Tu finis à quelle heure ?

**Callie:** 19h.

**Addison:** Nous 20h, on viendra te chercher chez toi.

Callie accepta d'un signe de signe de tete et commença à manger son repas qui était maintenant devenu froid lorsque son bipper se mit à sonner au plus grand damn de la jeune femme. Callie soupira en se levant.

**Callie:** A tout à l'heure les filles !

Elle rangea rapidement les affaires de Sofia et reprit son plateau avant de redéposer sa fille à la garderie et de partir à son urgence. L'après-midi se passa tout aussi bien que la matinée et c'est avec fierté et soulagement qu'elle récupéra Sofia. Elle rentra chez elle puis se rendit aussitôt dans sa chambre, s'installer confortablement dans son lit. Elle abaissa la bretelle de son débardeur ainsi que de son soutien-gorge pour donner le sein à Sofia. Celle-ci le têta goûlument en posant sa main dessus. Callie la regarda avec tendresse pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'endormir.

Addison et Arizona arrivèrent une heure plus tard devant la porte de l'appartement de Callie. Elles frappèrent mais n'entendant aucune réponse de sa part, l'obstétricienne abaissa la poignée et l'ouvrit en pénétrant à l'intérieur.

**Addison:** Callie ?

Addison s'avança doucement en direction de sa chambre et découvrit Sofia endormie dans les bras de sa mère, sa petite main toujours posée sur le sein de celle-ci toujours assoupie. Le regard de la rousse s'attarda sur la poitrine dénudée de son amie qui ne la laissait pas insensible. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des moments intimes passés avec elle et il lui arrivait même parfois de regretter la relation plus qu'amicale qu'elle entretenait avec la belle mexicaine avant que George n'entre dans sa vie. Addison soupira devant la vue que lui offrait la jeune femme qu'elle trouvait magnifique quelque soit la circonstance. Elle gardait secrètement l'espoir qu'un jour, Callie puisse à nouveau la regarder et démarrer l'histoire d'amour qu'elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de commencer. Malheureusement, elle devait se contenter de son amitié car elle savait que plus rien n'était possible entre elles. Elle s'était résignée et sortait désormais avec une autre fille prénommée Joanne. Elle s'approcha des filles puis remonta le soutien-gorge ainsi que le débardeur de Callie avant de quitter la chambre.

Pendant ce temps, Arizona regardait tout autour d'elle et admirait avec attention les différentes photos de famille qui ornaient le salon. Elle pouvait remarquer le bonheur qui se lisait sur le visage de la chirurgienne lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de Sofia , de son mari ou encore de ses parents. Une photo d'elle et d'une autre mexicaine attira son attention. Elles étaient toutes les deux enlacées et semblaient vraiment heureuses. La pédiatre se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être lorsqu'Addison rentra dans le séjour.

**Arizona:** Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre ?

**Addison:** Si mais elle s'est endormie avec Sofia...Confia t-elle avec un tendre sourire.

**Arizona:** Elle semble très proche de sa fille ...

**Addison:** Plus que tu ne le crois. Elles sont toutes les deux très fusionnelles. Sofia est sa raison de vivre et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Callie a toujours voulu être mère, c'était son rêve et son désir s'est amplifié quand elle a rencontré George. Elle n'a jamais été plus heureuse que lorsqu'elle a appris sa grossesse...

**Arizona:** Ca se voit dans son regard et dans ses gestes qu'elle est une mère géniale...

Callie se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle avait été rhabillée et se leva encore endormie en prenant soin de déposer délicatement Sofia au milieu du lit avant de s'éclipser doucement dans le salon.

**Callie:** Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Demanda la mexicaine, étonnée de voir ses deux amies installées sur le canapé l'une en face de l'autre.

**Addison:** On était venues te chercher mais comme tu dormais on a préféré te laisser te reposer et veiller sur toi.

**Callie:** Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi. Déclara t-elle en sortant un verre du placard. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

**Arizona:** Je veux bien de la sangria si tu as...

**Addison:** Et ça sera comme d'habitude pour moi.

Callie hocha la tête et leur servit leur verre qu'elle déposa sur la table basse en s'asseyant auprès d'Arizona. Le bipper d'Addison retentit, celle-ci soupira et bu son verre cul sec en se levant.

**Addison:** Le travail m'attend. Bonne soirée les filles !

Elle s'approcha de Callie et lui déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres avant de prendre son sac et de quitter l'appartement. Arizona regarda la scène quelque peu perplexe par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Callie, elle, semblait toute aussi surprise qu'Arizona devant le geste de sa meilleure amie.

**Arizona:** Ca fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?

**Callie:** Oui, on s'est connues à la fac de médecine. A l'époque on se détestait presque...Expliqua t-elle en fixant son verre. Mais au fur et à mesure on a fini par s'apprécier et on est devenues proches... même très proches...

**Arizona:** Proches au point de sortir avec elle, n'est ce pas ? Demanda t-elle quelque peu hésitante

Callie acquiesca d'un signe de tête.

**Callie:** Oui...ça nous arrivait de coucher ensemble lorsqu'on se sentait seules mais il n'y avait pas de sentiments amoureux. On était simplement amies. Avec les avantages...

**Arizona:** C'est une relation un peu spéciale... S'exclama t-elle en riant légèrement.

**Callie:** C'est vrai. Mais tout s'est arrêté lorsque j'ai connu George il y a cinq ans. Ca été comme un coup de foudre...Confessa t-elle, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

**Arizona:** Vous vous êtes mariés combien de temps après votre rencontre ?

**Callie:** Deux ans...

Elle était étonnée par la facilité qu'elle avait eu à se confier aussi naturellement à elle alors qu'elle la connaissait à peine. Callie regarda sa nouvelle amie alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

**Callie:** Il me manque...Confessa t-elle avant d'éclater soudainement en sanglots.

Arizona observa avec tristesse la détresse de Callie, et, sans réfléchir, passa son bras autour de ses épaules en caressant ses cheveux pour la calmer.


	4. Chapter 4

Elles restèrent dans cette position durant de nombreuses minutes. Callie essuya ses larmes du revers de la main lorsqu'elle fut calmée. Elle sourit légèrement à Arizona tout en se détachant des bras de la jeune femme.

**Callie:** Merci...

**Arizona:** Pas de quoi. Répondit-elle en souriant. Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas mais si tu as besoin de parler, sache que je suis là.

Arizona fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un bout de papier ainsi qu'un stylo. Elle griffona quelques mots dessus puis le tendit à Calliope.

**Arizona**: Tiens, c'est mon numéro de portable. Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux.

Callie sourit et échangea son numéro avec la belle blonde quand les pleurs de Sofia résonnèrent dans tout l'appartement. Elle s'excusa auprès de son invitée puis se rendit auprès de sa fille.

**Callie:** Maman est là... Dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu as fait un bon dodo mon coeur ?

Sofia se calma dès que Callie lui mit sa tétine en bouche. Elle revint dans le salon, s'installer à côté d'Arizona. Celle-ci prit la main de la petite fille en la regardant avec attendrissement.

**Arizona:** Elle est vraiment magnifique...Tu n'as qu'une envie, c'est de la croquer !

**Callie:** Oui...Ce bébé c'est du crack. s'exclama t-elle en riant légèrement. Elle porta rapidement son attention sur Sofia en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur son front. Et, toi tu as des enfants ?

**Arizona:** Non non, j'adore les enfants mais je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'en avoir un rien qu'à moi...

**Callie:** Pourquoi ça ?

**Arizona**: Je ne sais pas...J'ai besoin de ma liberté, je ne me sens pas encore prête à m'enfermer complètement dans une relation de couple en me mariant ou en ayant des enfants.

**Callie:** Tu as quelqu'un ?

**Arizona:** Oui mais c'est tout récent !

**Callie:** Et il s'appelle comment ?

**Arizona:** Enzo, un beau mexicain ! D'ailleurs, je trouve que vous avez un air de ressemblance ! T'aurais pas un frère par hasard ? Questionna t-elle avec amusement.

**Callie:** Non, du moins pas à ma connaissance... Déclara t-elle en souriant quelque peu amusée par le comportement de la pédiatre. Tu l'as rencontré comment ?

**Arizona:** Dans un train. Il n'y avait plus de place et la seule de libre était à côté de lui. Je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait pousser ses affaires et on a commencé à discuter de tout et de rien. Avant de partir on a échangé nos numéros en se promettant de rapidement se revoir.

**Callie:** Et vous avez tenu votre promesse...

**Arizona**: Oui ! Trois jours après on était ensemble. Tout est allé tellement vite...On est en couple depuis plus d'un mois maintenant mais j'ai l'impression que notre relation bat déjà de l'aile. Je ne le vois quasiment plus à cause du travail.

**Callie:** Qu'est ce que tu fais avec moi alors ? Profite de tes moments de libre et va le retrouver !

**Arizona:** Non...Tu ne vas pas bien, je ne peux pas te laisser seule.

Callie soupira.

**Callie:** Je vais bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'Addison t'a dit mais ne te sens pas obliger de rester pour moi. Tu as la chance d'avoir celui que tu aimes auprès de toi alors profites-en.

**Arizona:** Tu aimes chanter ? Demanda t-elle soudainement en ignorant sa remarque.

Callie la dévisagea, surprise.

**Callie:** Pourquoi cette question ?

**Arizona:** Lève toi ! Addison a raison, t'as besoin de sortir !

**Callie**: Je ne peux pas. J'ai personne pour garder Sofia.

Arizona composa le numéro de Mark afin de lui demander s'il pouvait garder Sofia . Celui-ci accepta avec plaisir. Elle raccrocha ensuite en regardant son amie avec fièrté. Callie soupira en comprenant qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait.

**Callie:** Je n'ai pas le choix c'est ça ?

**Arizona:** Non ! On va sortir et on va s'amuser pour oublier tous nos soucis !

Après s'être rendues chez Mark pour déposer Sofia, Arizona emmena Callie dans un karaoké. Elles s'installèrent à une table juste devant la scène où deux jeunes femmes s'amusaient à se déhancher et chanter sur le rythme de la célèbre chanson de Katy Perry " I kissed a Girl" . Elles terminèrent la chanson en s'embrassant rapidement sur la bouche sous les éclats de rire du public qui les acclamèrent. Elles saluèrent les spectateurs puis rejoignirent leur table en riant.

**Arizona:** Tu y vas ?

**Callie :** Tu rigoles ? Moi chanter devant tout ce monde ? T'es folle !

**Arizona:** Non pourquoi ? On est là pour s'amuser.

**Callie:** Tu n'as qu'à y aller toi...

**Arizona:** D'accord. J'y vais en première ensuite c'est toi.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la scène où un homme inscrivait les prénoms de ceux qui souhaitaient chanter ainsi que le titre de la chanson. Une fois inscrite, elle attendit qu'un couple finisse leur prestation pour monter sur scène. Callie la regardait,fascinée. Elle était impressionnée par la facilité qu'elle avait eu à monter sur l'estrade et nota aussi que son interprétation était tout à fait juste lorsqu'elle commença à chanter " Like a virgin " De Madonna . C'est sous les applaudissements de l'auditoire que Callie se leva pour accueillir Arizona qui s'avançait vers elle lorsqu'elle eut terminée.

**Callie:** Tu chantes vraiment bien !

Arizona rit.

**Arizona:** Disons que je me débrouille... Aller, à toi !

Callie hocha simplement la tête, pas vraiment rassurée quant à l'idée de monter sur scène devant autant de personnes. Elle s'approcha vers l'homme pour s'inscrire puis patienta son tour avec nervosité. Elle regarda le public, tétanisée. Les premières notes de la musique " Un-break my heart" de Tony Braxton se firent entendre. Elle prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux et commença à chanter en pensant à George. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder les paroles qui défilaient sur le grand écran disposé face à elle. Cette chanson, elle la connaissait par coeur, c'était la leur. Celle qui selon la chirurgienne représentait parfaitement son couple et son mariage. Aujourd'hui elle la chantait pour lui. Elle y mit tout son coeur si bien que sans qu'elle ne se rende compte, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Le public la regardait chanter avec perplexité et émotion, tant sa voix et sa prestation était magnifique. Ils arrivaient à ressentir tous les sentiments que la belle brune pouvait éprouver.

Arizona, elle, ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Toute la sincérité, la douleur et l'amour qu'elle avait transmis dans cette chanson la touchait au plus au point et ne pouvait détacher son regard de Callie.

**Callie:** Un-break my heart . Come back and say you love me . Un-break my heart sweet darlin' without you I just can't go on can't go on...

La mélodie s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard. Des applaudissements résonnèrent dans tout le karaoké et les gens se levèrent pour la féliciter. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux qu'elle avait gardé fermés jusque là puis découvrit avec étonnement que certaines personnes pleuraient dont Arizona. Callie essuya ses larmes, les remercia avant de se diriger vers son amie.

**Arizona:** C'était juste magnifique Calliope ! S'exclama t-elle encore sous l'émotion. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une voix superbe !

Callie lui sourit légèrement et haussa les épaules en s'installant à sa place.

**Callie:** Merci mais n'exagère pas...

**Arizona:** Attends, tu as réussi à me faire pleurer ! Regarde autour de toi, tu as bouleversé tout le karaoké ! Tu pensais à George c'est ça ?

**Callie**: Oui...C'est la chanson qui pour moi symbolise vraiment notre relation.

Un serveur s'approcha des filles et prit leurs commandes qu'il nota sur son calepin avant de retourner en cuisine. Elles dinèrent toutes les deux dans la bonne humeur. Callie, pour la première fois depuis cinq mois riait de bon coeur et oubliait le temps de cette soirée son mari. A la fin du dessert, Callie se leva sous le regard interrogatif d'Arizona.

**Callie:** Tu viens ? On va mettre le feu sur la scène ! S'exclama t-elle en tendant sa main à la jeune femme.

Arizona se leva à son tour et prit la main que Calliope lui présentait. Elle était heureuse de la voir si souriante et ne pouvait refuser cette invitation surtout qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus sa compagnie. Elles s'inscrivèrent et attendirent leur tour avec une grande impatience. Elles s'élancèrent sur la piste et commencèrent à chanter au rythme de la chanson " I'm so excited" des Pointer Sisters. Callie se mit à se déhancher en riant. Arizona la regarda avec amusement et se mit à l'imiter. Elles terminèrent leur prestation et descendirent de l'estrade en éclatant de rire.

Elles payèrent la note et quittèrent l'établissement. Elles étaient en train de discuter en se promenant dans la ville lorsque Callie entendit son téléphone portable sonner. Elle s'excusa auprès de son amie et un large sourire illumina son visage quand elle découvrit l'identité de son interlocuteur.

**Callie :** George ! S'exclama t-elle heureuse.

Arizona regardait son amie avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne connaissait pas son histoire mais elle savait que ce coup de téléphone lui remonterait bien le moral. Elle lui proposa d'un signe de la main de s'installer sur un banc qui était juste à côté d'elles.

**George**: Bonjour Mon Amour...

**Callie:** Comment tu vas ? Tout se passe bien là-bas ?

**George:** Oui, cesse de t'inquièter pour moi. Dis moi plutôt comment va notre princesse ?

**Callie:** Sofia va la verrais... Elle est vraiment à croquer...

**George:** Comme sa mère. Répliqua t-il en souriant.

Callie rit légèrement.

**Callie:** Arrête ton char ! En tout cas, ça fait du bien de t'entendre...Tu me manques George.

**George:** Toi aussi. J'aimerais tellement te prendre dans mes bras et voir enfin notre bébé...

**Callie:** Encore deux mois à attendre...

Il y eu soudainement un bruit d'explosion à l'autre bout du téléphone qui fit sursauter Callie de peur. Arizona, surprise, posa sa main sur l'épaule de la mexicaine quelque peu inquiète.

**Callie:** George qu'est ce que c'était ? George réponds moi ! S'écria t-elle apeurée en entendant pas de réaction de sa part.

**George**: C'est rien. Je dois te laisser ma chérie, je te rappelle dès que je peux. Je t'aime.

George raccrocha et partit aider ses collègues laissant Callie complètement désemparée.

**Arizona:** Calliope, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda t-elle soucieuse.

Callie ne répondit pas. Arizona se contenta de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et d'attendre qu'elle se décide à se confier si elle en ressentait le besoin. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Calliope se redressa et regarda son amie.

**Callie:** George est parti en Irak il y a cinq mois. C'est un médecin militaire. Il s'est engagé dans l'armée quelques mois seulement après notre mariage suite à la mort de son père. J'admire ce qu'il fait, vraiment. Je trouve ça honorable d'aider notre patrie et ceux qui se battent pour nous pour qu'on puisse vivre tranquillement notre vie mais parfois c'est difficile à supporter. Dès qu'il part en mission j'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi-même. Je deviens parano. A chaque fois que l'on sonne à la porte j'ai peur qu'il s'agisse d'un militaire venant m'apporter le drapeau américain en m'annonçant sa mort...Confessa t-elle les larmes aux yeux avant de s'arrêter de parler quelques instants. Tout à l'heure... au téléphone...J'ai entendu une explosion et il a dû raccrocher...

Arizona comprit immédiatement son comportement et savait exactement ce qu'elle vivait d'avoir à longueur de journée cette peur constante de recevoir la pire des nouvelles.

**Arizona:** Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je traverse la même chose sauf que moi il s'agit de mon petit frère Timothy. Il est militaire et ça va faire un peu plus de sept mois maintenant qu'il est parti au front.

Callie la regarda surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle aussi vive la même expérience qu'elle.

**Callie:** Tu dois croire que je passe mon temps à pleurer sur mon sort...

**Arizona:** Non pas du tout. Je vois simplement une femme mariée qui s'inquiète pour son mari. Au contraire, je te trouve très courageuse. C'est vrai, tu vis seule avec une petite fille de seulement trois mois, tu as des journées chargées et tu n'as personne sur qui te reposer...Alors je pense sincèrement que tu as le droit de craquer. Moi aussi il m'arrive de pleurer parce que mon frère me manque mais j'évite simplement de montrer aux autres que je vais mal.

Callie posa sa main sur la sienne pour lui montrer son soutien et lui sourit légèrement.

**Callie:** Je sais qu'on se connait que depuis ce matin mais...Tu ne voudrais pas venir dormir à la maison? Je n'ai pas envie de rester seule ce soir...

**Arizona**: Ca tombe bien, moi non plus. Déclara t-elle en souriant.

Elles se levèrent et récupérèrent Sofia chez Mark avant de retourner chez Callie. Elle installa Sofia comme à l'accoutumé dans le lit conjugal puis retrouva Arizona dans le salon pour lui montrer sa chambre.

**Callie:** Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à te servir. Informa t-elle en changeant les draps.

**Arizona:** D'accord. Par contre je n'ai pas de pyjama...

**Callie:** Je vais te passer un de mes T-shirt mais à mon avis tu vas flotter dedans.

Elle termina de faire le lit puis alla chercher un T-shirt à Arizona qu'elle déposa sur la couverture.

**Callie:** Ca va te servir de chemise de nuit. Déclara t-elle avec amusement.

Arizona lui sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

**Arizona:** Bonne nuit Calliope.

**Callie:** Bonne nuit Arizona.

Callie quitta la chambre sur un dernier sourire puis retourna auprès de sa fille. Elle mit sa nuisette, se glissa sous les draps et serra Sofia contre elle en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur son front avant de s'endormir, épuisée.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain matin, Sofia se mit à pleurer ce qui réveilla Callie qui était profondément endormie. Elle la prit contre elle et lui donna le sein. La jeune femme adorait ce moment privilégié et ne pouvait détacher son regard de la petite fille . Elle lui fit faire son rot avant de remettre correctement sa nuisette et de se rendre à la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle mit la table puis s'installa sur le canapé pour câliner Sofia. Elle s'amusait à lui caresser tendrement le ventre lorsqu'Arizona sortit de sa chambre et sourit en voyant la scène.

**Arizona**: Bonjour...

**Callie:** Salut ! Bien dormi ?

**Arizona:** Comme un bébé. Répondit-elle en souriant. Mmh ça sent bon !

**Callie:** J'espère que tu aimes les pancakes.

**Arizona:** J'adore !

Callie se leva et invita son amie à s'asseoir à table puis lui servit quelques pancakes.

**Arizona:** Tu en as des talents cachés ! En plus d'avoir une superbe voix, tu cuisines divinement bien !

Callie rit légèrement et remercia son amie lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Elle s'excusa auprès d'elle puis alla ouvrir.

**Callie**: Maman ? Papa ? S'exclama t-elle surprise de découvrir ses parents sur le pas de sa porte.

**Lucia:** Bonjour ma chérie. Oh bonjour ma puce ! Comme tu es belle ! S'exclama t-elle en découvrant Sofia pour la première fois. C'est fou, tu es le portrait craché de ta mère !

Les parents de Callie les embrassèrent puis entrèrent à l'intérieur lorsqu'ils découvrirent Arizona assise à table, et ayant pour seul habit le T-Shirt de leur fille. Arizona se leva en les regardant gênée de se présenter de cette façon. Lucia lui fit un sourire chaleureux puis s'avança vers elle en la prenant dans ses bras pour une accolade.

**Lucia:** Bonjour ! Je suis Lucia Torres, vous devez être la nouvelle petite-amie de ma fille ?

**Callie:** Maman, Arizona n'est qu'une amie... Expliqua t-elle mal à l'aise pour son invitée.

**Lucia:** Une amie qui se trimballe à moitié nue dans ton appartement... Répliqua t-elle avec amusement.

**Callie:** On est allées au karaoké hier soir. Je n'avais pas envie de rester seule alors je l'ai invitée à dormir à la maison et comme elle n'avait pas de pyjama, je lui ai simplement passé un de mes T-shirt, rien de plus.

**Lucia**: Ton abrutit de mari est encore en mission je suppose ?

**Callie:** George n'est pas un abrutit.

Carlos tendit sa main puis se présenta à Arizona. Callie invita ses parents à se joindre à elles en leur servant le petit-déjeuner.

**Lucia:** T'as l'intention de demander le divorce quand ? Parce qu'excuse moi mais on ne peut pas dire que tu sois très heureuse depuis que tu es mariée. Il est toujours en mission ! Tu as dû le voir cinq fois tout au plus depuis trois ans ! J'accepte le choix qu'il a fait, c'est vrai que c'est noble mais tout ce que je vois c'est que tu es malheureuse.

**Callie:** Non, je suis heureuse avec Sofia. J'ai des amis qui sont là pour moi...c'est parfait.

**Carlos**: On te connait Calliope et ça se voit que tu n'es pas totalement épanouie.

Arizona regardait la scène avec attendrissement et tendresse. Elle voyait dans le regard de ses parents l'amour inconditionnel qu'ils éprouvaient pour leur fille. Elle enviait presque son amie d'avoir une famille aussi chaleureuse et qui accepte sans difficulté son orientation sexuelle. Elle trouvait même cela amusant que Lucia préférait voir Calliope avec une femme plutôt que mariée à George.

**Lucia:** Et vous Arizona, vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ? Demanda t-elle en souriant.

**Arizona**: Oui, depuis peu.

**Lucia:** Et vous êtes sûre de ne pas être lesbienne ?

**Arizona**: Certaine. S'exclama t-elle en riant légèrement.

**Lucia**: Dommage... Vous auriez fait un très beau couple !

**Callie** : Maman !

**Lucia:** De quoi ? C'est vrai ! Demande à ton père !

**Carlos**: Je préfère ne rien dire et me contenter de manger ces délicieux pancakes. Répliqua t-il en souriant tendrement à sa femme

**Callie:** Arrête avec tes insinuations Maman, j'aime George...

**Lucia:** Mais lui, est-ce qu'il t'aime vraiment ? J'ai l'impression que ton amour est à sens unique. Il ne fait aucun effort pour être auprès de vous.

**Callie:** Bien sûr qu'il m'aime ! Il n'a pas le choix que de partir...

**Lucia**: On a toujours le choix ma chérie. Tu crois vraiment être capable de vivre toute ta vie avec un homme que tu ne vois que deux fois par an ?

Callie haussa les épaules en se levant.

**Callie:** Je vais prendre ma douche sinon on va être en retard, je te laisse Sofia. N'embêtez pas trop Arizona hein.

Elle déposa Sofia dans les bras de sa grand-mère en souriant avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Madame Torres regarda sa fille quitter la pièce avec tristesse puis reporta son attention sur Arizona qui était en train de terminer son pancake.

Lucia: Ca fait longtemps que vous connaissez Calliope ?

Arizona: Non, je ne l'ai rencontrée qu'hier matin pourtant j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je la connais...Confessa t-elle en souriant. C'est certainement dû au fait que mon frère est aussi en Irak, je comprends ce qu'elle ressent et croyez moi beaucoup de femmes auraient abandonné...

Lucia: Calliope est une femme forte.

Arizona: Je peux vous poser une question ?

**Lucia**: Bien sûr !

**Arizona**: Pourquoi n'appréciez vous pas George ?

**Lucia:** Tout simplement parce qu'il s'est engagé dans l'armée sans en parler à Callie alors qu'ils étaient mariés. Il lui annoncé qu'il venait de rentrer dans l'armée et trois jours plus tard il partait en mission. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner le mal qu'il lui a fait.

**Arizona:** Je comprends ...

**Lucia:** En tout cas, Calliope semble vous apprécier et j'ai le sentiment que c'est réciproque. Je me trompe ? Lui demanda t-elle en souriant.

**Arizona**: Non vous avez raison. Répondit la jeune femme. Je trouve ça vraiment incroyable que vous acceptiez avec autant de facilité l'orientation sexuelle de votre fille. Jamais mes parents ne réagiraient comme vous.

**Carlos:** Vous savez, je préfère voir ma fille avec une femme mais heureuse plutôt qu'avec un homme et qu'elle soit malheureuse comme c'est le cas en ce moment. Son bonheur passe avant tout pour nous, peu importe qu'elle soit lesbienne, bisexuelle ou hétérosexuelle.

Callie sortit de la salle de bain, ne laissant ainsi pas le temps à Arizona de répondre. La pédiatre prit une douche rapide puis les deux chirurgienne laissèrent Lucia et Carlos à l'appartement pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Elles déposèrent Sofia à la garderie puis se rendirent aux vestiaires où Addison les attendait avec impatience.

**Addison**: Ah vous voilà enfin !

Addison remarqua immédiatement qu'Arizona était habillée de la même manière que la veille. Elle ressentit une pointe de jalousie.

**Callie:** Oui on sait on est en retard ! S'exclama t-elle en ouvrant son casier. Mais mes parents ont débarqué ce matin et tu connais ma mère...Plus piplette qu'elle, je ne sais pas si c'est possible !

**Addison:** Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

**Arizona:** Excellente ! On est allées dans un karaoké, tu aurais vu la prestation de Calliope ! J'en ai même pleuré !

**Addison:** Cool. Répondit-elle froidement en mettant sa blouse, jalouse de la relation qui était en train de naitre entre les deux jeunes femmes. Je dois y aller, a plus !

Addison quitta les vestiaires sous les regards interrogatifs d'Arizona et de Callie.


	6. Chapter 6

Plusieurs jours venaient de se passer depuis sa rencontre avec Arizona. Ses parents étaient toujours présents et essayaient au mieux d'aider leur fille à surmonter cette mauvaise passe. Callie passait la plupart de son temps avec sa nouvelle amie en dépit d'Addison qu'elle ne voyait plus beaucoup. L'orthopédiste avait l'impression que sa meilleure amie l'évitait depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Arizona et n'arrivait pas à comprendre son comportement.

Tous les matins depuis cinq jours, Callie profitait que sa mère puisse garder Sofia pour courir un peu à l'aube afin de se changer les idées et perdre par la même occasion les kilos de grossesse qu'elle ne supportait plus. Elle avait réussi à entrainer Arizona avec elle après de longues minutes de discussion et l'attendait en bas de son immeuble quand elle la vit arriver quelques minutes plus tard en tenue de sport.

**Callie:** Bonjour ! Prête à courir ?

**Arizona:** Non pas vraiment...C'est bien parce que c'est toi que j'ai accepté !

**Callie:** C'est très généreux de ta part ! Répliqua t-elle avec amusement. Aller, c'est parti !

Callie se mit à courir suivie par Arizona qui essayait de garder le rythme non sans difficulté. Elles coururent à Discovery Park, l'un des plus grand parc public de Seattle. Au bout de trente minutes de course, Arizona commençait à avoir mal aux cuisses et à être essoufflée. Elle s'arrêta en posant ses mains sur les genoux afin de reprendre son souffle. Callie s'aperçut que son amie ralentissait et revint sur ses pas en se mettant à sa hauteur.

**Callie:** Déjà fatiguée ? Ca fait à peine trente minutes qu'on court !

**Arizona**: Je ne suis pas une grande athlète comme toi ! J'aime pas courir...

**Callie**: Pas besoin d'être une grande athlète. Ca permet simplement de s'évader et de se détendre !

**Arizona:** Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a que ça ? Demanda t-elle avec une pointe de suspicion. D'après ce que ta mère m'a dit toi et le sport ça fait deux...

**Callie**: C'est vrai, si je cours c'est avant tout pour perdre du poids mais je ne mens pas que je dis que la course fait du bien au moral !

**Arizona**: Tu rigoles ? T'as pas besoin de maigrir !

**Callie:** Si. J'ai mes kilos de grossesse à perdre, déjà que je n'étais pas fine avant mais maintenant c'est encore pire, je ressemble à une baleine.

**Arizona:** N'importe quoi ! Tu es très bien comme tu es ! Tes formes généreuses sont un avantage, crois moi. Si j'étais lesbienne je te sauterais dessus ! Affirma t-elle en souriant.

Callie rit, amusée par le comportement de son amie.

**Callie:** Paroles, Paroles !

**Arizona**: Ah ouais ? Tu veux que je te montre ?

**Callie**: Mmh T'en es où avec Enzo ?

**Arizona**: C'est ça, change de sujet ! Répliqua t-elle en riant. On en est nul part...Je crois même que je vais le quitter. A chaque fois qu'on se voit,on se dispute alors ça ne sert à rien de continuer une relation vouée à l'échec.

**Callie:** Je suis désolée...Et le fait de passer autant de temps avec moi ne doit pas arranger les choses.

**Arizona:** Non mais je m'en fiche, je préfère largement passer du temps avec toi ! Au moins je suis sûre de ne pas me faire engueuler pour rien ! S'exclama t-elle en riant.

Callie rit à son tour en ouvrant sa bouteille d'eau pour en boire une gorgée.

**Callie:** Je t'offre un café ?

**Arizona :** Volontiers !

Elles repartirent en courant en direction de l'appartement de Callie lorsque Lucia se précipita sur elles quand elles furent rentrées.

**Lucia:** Bonjour Arizona. Calliope, Sofia est malade. Elle est fièvreuse et ne cesse de pleurer.

Callie et Arizona échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de se rendre rapidement dans la chambre de Callie où Carlos essayait de calmer Sofia qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. La mexicaine prit sa fille dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front et regarda Arizona presque suppliante.

**Callie:** Tu peux l'ausculter ?

Arizona prit Sofia puis la déposa sur le lit afin de l'ausculter plus aisément.

**Arizona:** Elle a simplement une rhinopharyngite, pas de quoi s'inquièter. Informa t-elle son amie lorsqu'elle eut terminée de l'examiner.

Callie soupira de soulagement et reprit Sofia pour la serrer contre elle.

**Callie:** Merci...Je crois que je vais rester avec elle jusqu'à ce que la fièvre ait totalement disparu...S'exclama t-elle en prenant son téléphone portable qui était sur la table de chevet afin de prévenir Richard.

**Arizona:** D'accord...Je passerai après le boulot. A tout à l'heure.

Arizona embrassa Callie sur la joue avant de quitter l'appartement quelque peu déçue de ne pas avoir l'occasion de la voir dans la journée. Elle se demandait à qui elle allait bien pouvoir parler et se confier. Bien sûr, il y avait Addison ou encore Teddy avec qui elle s'était liée d'amité mais la relation qu'elle entretenait avec la belle brune était différente. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien auprès d'une personne et savait que quoiqu'il arrivait, elles seraient toujours là l'une pour l'autre. C'est donc sans enthousiasme qu'Arizona se rendit à l'hôpital.

A midi, Arizona s'installa à la table où Callie et elle avaient l'habitude de déjeuner. Elle fixa la place de Callie durant de longues secondes en soupirant. Cela faisait à peine une matinée qu'elle n'avait pas vu la jeune femme et s'ennuyait déjà d'elle. Elle commença son plat en songeant à son couple avec Enzo, qui, elle le savait, se terminerait forcément par une rupture. En effet, Arizona avait toujours eu conscience qu'elle était attirée par les femmes, néanmoins, elle avait toujours préféré se cacher et essayait de se persuader qu'elle était bien hétérosexuelle. Durant presque vingt ans, elle était sortie avec des hommes et mentait à ses parents ainsi qu'à son entourage parce qu'elle avait peur de leurs réactions et du regard des autres. Elle n'arrivait pas à assumer son orientation sexuelle mais supportait cependant de moins en moins ses mensonges. Malgré tous ses efforts, son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tourner vers Callie qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus. Sa réflexion fut interrompue par Teddy qui s'installa à ses côtés.

Addison profita de sa pause déjeuner pour rendre visite à Callie. Elle fut acceuillie par Lucia qui la fit entrer en souriant. Addison salua les parents de son amie avant de rentrer dans sa chambre quand elle en eut l'autorisation.

**Addison:** Salut...

**Callie:** Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

**Addison**: Je suis venue voir comment allait Sofia...

**Callie:** Ca va, Arizona a dit qu'elle n'avait qu'une rhino...

Addison soupira.

**Addison:** Arizona...Encore !

**Callie:** Comment ça encore ?

**Addison:** Tu passes tout ton temps libre avec elle ! S'écria t-elle au comble de l'énervement. Depuis que tu la connais, je n'existe plus ! Avant c'était à moi que tu te confiais maintenant c'est à elle...Ca va faire plus de deux semaines qu'on a pas passé une seule soirée ensemble !

**Callie:** Excuse moi mais c'est toi qui m'évites et quand on se parle tu es froide pour je ne sais qu'elle raison.

**Addison:** Tout simplement parce que lorsqu'on se voit tu ne me parles plus que de ta blonde en roller !

**Callie:** N'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas ma blonde comme tu dis, Arizona n'est qu'une amie.

**Addison:** Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, Arizona est ton genre de femme.

**Callie**: C'est vrai sauf que tu as oublié deux petits détails: Elle est hétéro et je suis mariée.

**Addison:** Tu sais tout comme moi que le mariage n'est qu'un bout de papier que l'on signe.

**Callie:** Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Arizona d'accord ? C'est ma meilleure amie, au même titre que toi.

**Addison:** Tu ne peux pas comparer notre relation avec celle que tu as avec Arizona que tu connais à peine ! Je sais tout de toi ! Des choses les plus banales aux plus intimes! On a presque eu une relation amoureuse ! Tu ne peux pas me mettre au même niveau qu'elle parce que je t'aime. Oui, je suis amoureuse de toi Calliope et depuis qu'elle est là j'ai l'impression que je suis en train de te perdre.

Callie la regarda avec perpléxité. Elle était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement tant la surprise était grande. La belle rousse approcha alors son visage vers celui de Callie et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

Addison se recula quelques secondes plus tard en lui souriant avant de s'éloigner et de quitter son appartement. Lucia, intriguée par le comportement de la jeune femme pénétra dans la chambre de sa fille qui n'avait pas bougé tant elle était stupéfaite par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

**Lucia:** Ma chérie, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda t-elle en s'asseyant près d'elle.

**Callie:** Addison m'a embrassée et m'a avouée qu'elle m'aimait...

Madame Torres fut surprise par la révélation de Callie mais préféra ne faire aucun commentaire et se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras.

**Lucia:** Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour elle ?

**Callie**: Rien ! Elle n'est qu'une amie pour moi.

**Lucia:** Dans ce cas, tu dois lui dire et ne pas la faire espérer...

**Callie:** Mais elle sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec moi ! Je l'aime mais seulement en amitié, pas plus. Je ne comprends pas comment je n'ai pas pu remarquer ça ! Depuis que je connais Arizona, Addison est distante et froide envers moi...

**Lucia:** Elle est tout simplement jalouse de votre relation. Vous vous connaissez à peine et votre relation est déjà très forte, limite fusionnelle. Il n'y a pas une journée sans que vous ne vous voyez pas. Vous passez quasiment toutes vos soirées ensemble malgré qu'elle soit, soit disant en couple.

**Callie:** Elle est la seule personne qui puisse vraiment comprendre ce que je vis et bizarrement j'ai l'impression d'être beaucoup plus proche d'Arizona que je ne l'ai jamais été avec Addison.

**Lucia:** Peut-être parce que tu as des sentiments plus fort pour Arizona que tu ne veux te l'avouer...

**Callie:** Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'elle si c'est ce que tu essaies de sous-entendre. Je ne la connais que depuis deux semaines ! Et j'aime George.

**Lucia:** Arrête avec ça, tu l'as dit tellement de fois qu'à force ça n'a plus de sens ! J'ai plus le sentiment que tu tentes de te persuader que tu l'aimes encore alors qu'en faite, ton amour pour lui diminue. Et sache, ma fille qu'en deux semaines tu peux très bien ressentir des sentiments beaucoup plus forts que de l'amitié pour une personne. Regarde avec ton père, on s'est rencontrés puis une semaine plus tard on était ensemble et regarde aujourd'hui où nous en sommes ? Après plus de quarante ans de mariage on a deux superbes filles, une merveilleuse petite-fille et nous nous aimons comme au premier jour. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de moment pour tomber amoureuse et ,entre nous, je serais ravie d'avoir Arizona comme belle-fille ! Confessa t-elle en lui souriant tendrement.

**Callie:** C'est vrai qu'elle me plait, c'est une femme magnifique je dois l'avouer mais c'est ma meilleure amie...c'est tout. De toute façon elle n'est pas attirée un seul instant par les femmes et quand bien même ça serait le cas, je suis mariée.

**Lucia:** C'est bien, cette fois tu n'as pas dit que tu aimais George, tu fais des progrès ma chérie ! Déclara t-elle avec amusement.

Callie sourit en se blottissant contre sa mère et ferma les yeux avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Lucia caressa ses cheveux puis l'installa correctement en la recouvrant d'une couverture. Elle quitta ensuite la chambre après l'avoir embrassée sur la joue.

Arizona termina sa journée de travail puis se rendit chez Callie après avoir passé un moment avec Enzo. Lucia l'accueillit avec joie et l'invita à boire un verre en lui expliquant que Callie s'était endormie avec Sofia. Elle s'inquièta immédiatement pour la jeune femme mais resta cependant discuter un moment avec Lucia et Carlos lorsqu'ils décidèrent de s'éclipser en quittant l'appartement pour faire un petit tour en ville. Arizona en profita pour se rendre dans la chambre de Calliope et ne put résister devant cette image de la jeune femme assoupie,les cheveux légèrement en bataille avant de se reprendre rapidement en se contentant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle calina Sofia qui se réveilla en baillant. Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de la petite fille dès qu'elle vit Arizona et lui tendit aussitôt les bras . La pédiatre la regarda tout d'abord surprise mais ne se fit pas prier pour la prendre contre elle et parsemer son visage de baisers.

Callie se réveilla en ne sentant plus Sofia à ses côtés mais fut soulagée de voir qu'il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie. Elle soupira en se remettant sur le dos afin de fixer le plafond. Arizona comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas et s'allongea à ses côtés après avoir enlevé ses chaussures . Elle garda le bébé contre elle, la tête de Sofia posée sur sa poitrine en caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

**Callie**: Addison est amoureuse de moi...


	7. Chapter 7

Elles prirent la direction du centre commercial le plus proche puis pénétrèrent dans un magasin de vêtements. Elles se rendirent tout d'abord dans le rayon pour bébé où Callie regarda les différentes robes qui étaient présentées. Elle en choisit plusieurs sous le regard amusée de son amie.

**Arizona:** Tu sais qu'on est bientôt en hiver ?

**Callie:** Je sais mais je ne peux pas résister ! Elle serait tellement craquante dans cette tenue non ?

**Arizona:** Elle est toujours craquante ! Répliqua t-elle en caressant tendrement les cheveux de la petite fille qui était confortablement installée dans le porte-bébé.

Callie sourit en prenant un panier qui était à leur disposition et y rangea les robes.

**Callie:** Tu seras toute belle ma princesse ! S'exclama t-elle en embrassant le front de sa fille avant de regarder Arizona. Maintenant, à notre tour de trouver de belles robes !

Elle entraîna son amie par la main et l'emmena dans le rayon pour femme. Arizona repéra rapidement une robe noire à fines bretelles et légèrement décoltée au niveau de la poitrine. Callie le remarqua et prit la robe qu'elle tendit à son amie.

**Callie:** Tiens, prends la. Je suis certaine que tu seras superbe dedans !

Arizona rougit légèrement et se contenta de la remercier d'un sourire alors que Callie continuait à chercher des vêtements. Elles se rendirent ensuite dans le coin d'essayage. La belle brune prit soin de lui laisser Sofia pendant qu'elle essayait ses sortit de la cabine vêtue d'une robe rouge bustier qui arrivait juste au dessus du genou et qui lui moulait parfaitement son corps. Quand Arizona la découvrit, elle en resta bouche bée tant elle trouvait la jeune mexicaine magnifique.

**Callie:** Dis, j'ai besoin de ton avis. Comment tu me trouves ? T'as pas l'impression qu'elle me grossit ?

Arizona reprit ses esprits et lui fit un grand sourire.

**Arizona:** Pas du tout ! Tu es très belle ! Cette robe te va à merveille, faut absolument que tu la prennes !

**Callie:** D'accord, merci...

Elle referma le rideau en souriant puis se rhabilla. Callie reprit Sofia et laissa son amie rentrer dans la cabine. Arizona fit tomber la robe alors qu'elle déposait son sac à main à côté de l'habit. Lorsqu'elle se baissa pour la ramasser, elle se releva trop brusquement et ressentit soudainement une vive douleur dans le dos.

**Arizona:** Alors ? Interrogea t-elle en ouvrant le rideau, une fois changée.

**Callie:** J'avais raison , tu es superbe ! Tous les hommes vont se jeter à tes pieds !

Arizona rit légèrement mais se raidit rapidement, rappelée par la douleur de son dos. Elle se revêtit puis sortit en reprenant la robe.

**Callie**: Alors ? Tu la prends ?

**Arizona**: Je ne sais pas...

**Callie:** Moi je sais ! Je te l'achète !

Callie prit la robe des mains de son amie avant de se rendre à la caisse pour payer ses achats. Elles se baladèrent dans les rues de Seattle puis rentrèrent à l'appartement de Callie lorsqu'Arizona ressentit une nouvelle fois une douleur au niveau du dos.

**Callie:** Qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda t-elle inquiète en remarquant la grimace que faisait son amie.

**Arizona:** Je me suis relevée trop vite tout à l'heure et depuis j'ai mal au dos...

**Callie:** Je sais ce qui te ferait du bien: un bon massage !

**Arizona:** Quoi ?

**Callie:** Il n'y a rien de mieux pour calmer un mal de dos. Aller, va te déshabiller et appelle moi quand tu es prête.

**Arizona:** Tu n'es pas obligée...Ca va se passer tout seul...

**Callie:** Non, il ne faut pas prendre un mal de dos à la légère.

La mexicaine poussa doucement la pédiatre dans sa chambre et ferma la porte sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Arizona enleva son haut ainsi que son soutien-gorge avant de s'allonger sur le lit et d'appeler Callie. Celle-ci profita que la jeune femme se change afin d'aller chercher de la pommade dans la salle de bain. Elle rentra dans la chambre quand elle fut autorisée puis mit de la crème dans ses mains. La latina posa ses mains sur son corps en commençant par ses épaules et longea sa colonne vertébrale. L'orthopédiste massa ensuite le creux de ses reins en s'attardant à l'endroit douloureux mais elle ne put s'empêcher de frôler ses seins lorsqu'elle remonta s'occuper de ses omoplates.

Arizona ferma les yeux afin de profiter pleinement de ses caresses. Elle se retint non sans difficulté de laisser échapper un soupir de bien-être; jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien qu'avec Callie et ressentit même de nombreux frissons parcourir tout son corps quand cette dernière passa furtivement ses doigts sur sa poitrine. Elle était maintenant certaine des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers sa meilleure amie mais se refusait catégoriquement de les lui déclarer. Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'avouer à quiconque son homosexualité et ne voulait en aucun cas perdre son amitié qui était bien trop précieuse à ses yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Arizona finit par s'endormir totalement apaisée par le massage que lui prodiguait Callie. La mexicaine s'en aperçut et recouvrit la belle blonde d'une couverture, un tendre sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

Arizona dormit toute la nuit dans le lit de la jeune femme. Callie avait en effet préféré laisser son amie se reposer en sachant que celle-ci en avait besoin. Elle avait dîner seule puis s'était endormie dans la chambre où ses parents avaient résidé durant les deux semaines précédentes. La pédiatre se réveilla tôt le matin en se demandant pourquoi elle était à moitié nue. Elle se souvint néanmoins rapidement de la séance de massage de la veille et un sourire radieux illumina son visage. Elle se revêtit puis se rendit dans la cuisine. En comprenant qu'elle était la première réveillée, elle prit l'initiative de préparer le petit déjeuner. La latina se réveilla à son tour quelques minutes plus tard quand elle entendit les pleurs de Sofia. Elle lui donna le sein et passa un moment de tendresse avec elle avant de se lever.

**Callie:** Bonjour...

**Arizona:** Bonjour ! J'ai fait le petit-déjeuner, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

**Callie:** Pas du tout, au contraire, je vais enfin pouvoir goûter à ta cuisine !

**Arizona:** Je te préviens, je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi...

La mexicaine lui sourit tendrement alors que la pédiatre lui servait une crêpe au sirop d'érable. Callie la regarda avec envie et la goûta .

**Callie:** Mmmh ! C'est vraiment très bon ! Ne te dévarolise pas.

Arizona se contenta de lui sourire en s'asseyant face à elle afin de petit-déjeuner en sa compagnie. Elles se préparèrent puis se rendirent dans les vestiaires de l'hôpital après avoir déposé Sofia à la garderie.

**Addison:** Vous ne vous quittez plus dis donc, vous passez votre vie ensemble. S'exclama t-elle pleine d'ironie.

**Callie:** Je me passerais bien de tes commentaires. Répliqua t-elle froidement en enlevant son manteau.

**Addison:** Ecoute, j'ai besoin de te parler Calliope.

**Callie**: Pas besoin, j'ai compris. Tu m'aimes et je t'aime aussi mais d'une manière différente.

**Addison**: Alors pour toi on a aucun avenir toutes les deux ?

**Callie:** Non. Tu es mon amie Addison et je ne veux pas te perdre...Ton amitié est bien trop importante pour moi...

**Addison:** J'ai besoin de temps...

**Callie:** Je comprends.

Arizona fit semblant de ne pas s'interesser à ce qu'il se passait en mettant sa tenue de chirurgienne alors qu'elle écoutait tout avec une très grande attention. Elle sentit la jalousie envahir progressivement tout son être. L'obstétricienne leur décrocha un maigre sourire lorsqu'elle s'éloigna pour quitter la pièce.

**Callie:** Au fait, ton dos ça va mieux ?

**Arizona:** Oui, ton massage était divin !

Callie éclata de rire.

**Callie:** Je chante, je cuisine et masse divinement bien. Je vais commencer à rougir Docteur Robbins !

La mexicaine sourit avec amusement et embrassa son amie sur la joue puis rejoignit son service. Arizona posa sa main sur sa joue en souriant béatement avant de soupirer. Elle commençait à supporter de plus en plus mal la proximité qu'avait Callie envers Addison et savait pourtant qu'elle devrait s'y faire si elle ne voulait pas que la belle brune la raye de sa vie.

A la fin de la journée, Callie récupéra Sofia à la crèche puis rentra chez elle. Elle donna le bain à sa fille puis l'installa sur son tapis d'éveil pendant qu'elle préparait le repas lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du bébé et ouvrit la porte, stupéfaite.

**Callie:** George ? S'exclama t-elle heureuse en se jettant dans les bras de son mari. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

**George:** Vous me manquiez trop et je ne voulais pas manquer le premier noël de notre fille ...

**Callie:** C'est dans trois semaines Noël.

**George:** Je sais.

George prit le visage de sa femme entre ses mains pour l'embrasser passionément. Elle y répondit avec autant de ferveur avant de se reculer et de le laisser entrer pour aller chercher Sofia. Elle la prit dans ses bras en l'emmenant vers le jeune homme.

**Callie:** Regarde mon bébé, c'est papa. Lui dit-elle en la déposant dans les bras de son père.

**George:** Bonjour ma puce...Tu es magnifique...

Sofia se mit aussitôt à pleurer en tendant ses bras vers sa mère. Celle-ci regarda son mari d'un air désolé en la reprenant contre elle. Il rangea rapidement ses sacs avant de passer à table. Ils couchèrent Sofia dans sa chambre, Callie prit soin de lui laisser un de ses T-shirt pour qu'elle puisse avoir sa présence auprès d'elle. Le médecin militaire enlaça la taille de sa femme en parsemant son cou de baisers. Elle se retourna pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

**Callie**: Tu m'as manqué!

Pour seule réponse, George répondit à son baiser en l'emmenant dans leur chambre où ils firent l'amour jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain midi, George se rendit à la cafétéria du Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital où Callie déjeunait en compagnie d'Arizona et de Sofia. Il s'avança vers elles tout sourire et posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa femme.

**George:** Bonjour Madame O'Malley ! S'exclama t-il en embrassant tendrement Callie sur les lèvres.

**Callie:** Bonjour mon cher époux ! Répondit-elle en souriant. George, je te présente mon amie Arizona Robbins.

**George:** Enchanté !

George lui tendit la main qu'elle serra en se forçant à lui sourire.

**Arizona:** De même. Vous n'êtiez pas censé rentrer dans deux mois ?

**George:** Si mais j'ai réussi à avoir une permission pour passer noël avec ma petite femme et ma fille !

Cette nouvelle ne réjouie pas Arizona qui se voyait déjà proposer à Callie de passer noël à ses côtés. Elle sourit néanmoins légèrement malgré sa déception qui se lisait sur son visage.

**Arizona:** Oh...C'est super, je suis vraiment contente pour vous. Calliope m'a beaucoup parlé de vous...

**George :** Calliope ? Elle déteste qu'on l'appelle comme ça...

**Callie:** Non, ça ne me gêne pas. Rétorqua t-elle en haussant les épaules.

**Arizona:** Et vous restez combien de temps aux Etats-Unis ?

George s'assied aux côtés de sa conjointe en dévisageant Arizona du regard. Il avait très bien compris que son retour posait problème à la pédiatre qui dévorait Callie du regard. La jalousie se lisait sur son visage ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer en sachant que son épouse était autant attiré par les hommes que par les femmes.

**George:** Je repars le 26 décembre au matin, pourquoi ?

**Arizona:** Comme ça, par curiosité.

Le bipper d'Arizona se mit à sonner et se leva en reprenant son plateau.

**Arizona:** On se voit tout à l'heure Calliope. Ravie de vous avoir rencontré George.

Elle commença à partir lorsque Callie se leva en attrapant son poignet.

**Callie:** Hey ! Mon bisou ?

Arizona lui sourit tendrement et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner, satisfaite. Callie retourna à sa place sous le regard perplexe de George.

**George:** C'était quoi ça ?

**Callie:** De quoi ?

**George:** Là, ta scène. " Hey ! Mon bisou !" S'exclama t-il en imitant la voix de sa femme.

**Callie:** Mais c'est que tu es jaloux ! Répondit-elle avec une pointe d'amusement.

**George:** Je ne rigole pas Callie. Cette femme est amoureuse de toi et toi tu lui demandes de t'embrasser!

Callie éclata de rire.

**Callie:** N'importe quoi. Arizona est hétéro, on est juste des amies proches.

George: Je doute qu'elle soit hétéro vu la façon dont elle te regarde.

**Callie:** Tu délires complètement.

**George:** Non et je ne veux plus que tu lui parles en dehors du cadre professionnel.

**Callie:** Non mais tu te fous de moi là ? S'écria t-elle hors d'elle. De quel droit tu te permets de me dire qui je dois voir ou non ?

**George:** Je suis ton mari, j'ai tous les droits.

Callie rit nerveusement, complètement éberluée par son comportement et préféra quitter la cafétéria. N'ayant pas d'intervention de prévue pour le moment, elle se rendit dans une salle de garde où elle s'allongea sur le lit en câlinant Sofia. Elle songea à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer depuis que George était revenu, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que leurs retrouvailles se passeraient de cette manière. Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de son mari et avait l'impression d'être mariée à une autre personne que celle qu'elle avait épousé. Callie resta ainsi durant de nombreuses minutes avant de redéposer Sofia à la crèche. Elle retourna dans son service quand elle fut bippée par Arizona et prit la direction de la mine afin de rejoindre son amie.

**Callie:** Tu m'as bippée ?

**Arizona:** Oui. Ashley Gates, douze ans se plaint d'une douleur au tibia. Informa t-elle en lui donnant le dossier.

Callie le lut rapidement puis ausculta sa jambe, elle lui ensuite fit passer une radio et en conclua qu'elle devait l'opérer. Callie demanda à Meredith qui était sa résidente de réserver un bloc. Quand cela fut fait, l'orthopédiste opéra la petite fille avec l'aide d'Arizona. Une fois qu'elles eurent finies, elles se rendirent auprès des parents pour leur donner des nouvelles de leur fille.

La mexicaine termina sa journée de travail et rentra chez elle. Callie salua Owen d'un sourire lorsqu'il quitta l'appartement de Cristina qui était situé juste en face du sien alors qu'elle glissait les clés dans la serrure. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur où George l'attendait impatiemment assis sur le canapé. Elle referma la porte et passa devant lui sans un regard. Il attrapa son poignet en la regardant dans les yeux.

**George:** Je suis désolé...La jalousie a pris le dessus et je me suis emporté...

**Callie:** Mais jaloux de quoi ? Arizona n'est qu'une amie ! Elle était là lorsque j'avais besoin d'elle, c'est elle qui m'a fait retrouvé le sourire quand tu étais absent et que tu me manquais alors tu n'as pas le droit de m'interdire de la voir. Je t'assure que tu te fais des films George, Arizona n'est pas amoureuse de moi.

**George:** Je sais...Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça...

**Callie:** Non.

**George:** Tu me pardonnes ? S'il te plait...Déclara t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

**Callie:** Je ne sais pas...Répondit-elle un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres

George se leva et embrassa tendrement sa femme en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Celle-ci répondit à son baiser avant de rentrer dans la chambre pour allaiter Sofia. George prépara pendant ce temps un bain chaud pour sa compagne. Il la rejoignit pour la prévenir, Callie fut agréablement surprise par cette petite attention et le remercia d'un baiser. Elle coucha Sofia dans son lit puis alla se délecter dans son bain alors qu'il concoctait le dîner. Elle sortit de la baignoire, se vêtit d'une nuisette et retourna dans la cuisine où elle enlaça son mari par la taille

**Callie:** J'ai un mari parfait...

George se retourna pour l'embrasser et ils passèrent ensuite à ès le dîner, ils se dirigèrent dans leur chambre où Callie s'endormit rapidement, exténuée par sa journée harassante. George en profita pour la contempler dans son sommeil puis s'allongea sur le dos en fixant les pales du ventilateur allumé qui était accroché au dessus du lit. Il finit par s'endormir à son tour au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Au cours de la nuit, Callie se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de George autour de son cou qui tentaient de l'étrangler.


	9. Chapter 9

Callie essaya de le repousser, une main posée sur le visage de George. Elle avait du mal à respirer mais tentait tout de même d'appeler à l'aide et fit malencontreusement tomber la lampe qui était disposée sur la table de chevet. Le bruit réveilla Sofia qui se mit alors à pleurer, le jeune homme ouvrit soudainement les yeux lorsqu'il entendit les pleurs de sa fille. Il regarda, quelque peu perdu, ses mains entourer le cou de sa femme qui était tétanisée et en pleurs.

**George**: Je suis désolée...Murmura t-il en se reculant.

Callie ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, reprenant sa respiration et se changea rapidement avant d'aller prendre Sofia dans ses bras pour la calmer. Elle prit ses doudous puis rassembla ses affaires qu'elle mit dans un sac. George la regarda stupéfait accoudé sur le seuil de la porte.

**George:** Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**Callie:** Je vais chez Arizona. Répondit-elle en terminant de préparer les affaires de sa fille.

**George:** Non, je t'en prie reste, je suis sincèrement désolé Mon Amour...

Callie passa devant lui sans un mot, retourna dans sa chambre prendre quelques habits et quitta l'appartement pour se rendre chez son amie. Celle-ci lui ouvrit la porte et fut stupéfaite de voir les contusions qu'elle avait dans le cou ainsi que ses yeux rougis par les pleurs.

**Arizona:** Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda t-elle inquiète en laissant Calliope entrer.

Callie posa le sac d'affaires au sol et se jeta dans ses bras en éclatant en sanglots. Arizona lui caressa le dos en embrassant le sommet de sa tête.

**Callie:** Je peux dormir chez toi cette nuit ?

**Arizona:** Bien sûr, la question ne se pose même pas.

Elle s'assied avec elle sur le canapé en continuant de réconforter Callie qui serrait Sofia contre elle. Une fois calmée, elle essuya ses larmes du revers de la main puis regarda Arizona qui la fixait toujours aussi soucieuse.

**Callie:** George a fait un cauchemar... Je me suis réveillée en sentant ses mains autour de mon cou...C'est Sofia qui l'a réveillé grâce à ses pleurs... C'est grâce à ma fille si je suis encore là . Révéla t-elle avant d'éclater à nouveau en sanglots.

Arizona sentit la colère monter en elle, elle se demandait comment il avait pu faire du mal à la femme la plus merveilleuse qui lui eut jamais été donné de rencontrer ? S'il y avait bien une personne dans ce monde qui ne méritait pas qu'on lui fasse le moindre mal était bien Callie. La pédiatre embrassa la tempe de la jeune femme en posant sa main sur sa joue.

**Arizona:** Tu vas essayer de dormir un peu d'accord ? Tu as besoin de repos.

Callie hocha légèrement la tête.

**Callie:** Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée en pleine nuit.

**Arizona:** Non, tu as bien fait, tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu voudras.

La mexicaine la remercia d'un léger sourire. Arizona lui proposa de dormir avec elle si elle le souhaitait et Callie accepta. Elle confia Sofia à son amie pendant qu'elle se changeait dans la salle de bain puis retourna auprès des filles. Callie enveloppa Sofia dans sa gigoteuse avant de se glisser sous les draps, Arizona sortit un bras des couvertures et enlaça Callie par la taille.

Le lendemain dans la matinée, George se rendit à l'hôpital pour avoir une explication avec sa femme. Il devait la convaincre qu'il était réellement désolé et que jamais plus cela se reproduirait. Alors qu'il se renseignait à l'acceuil pour savoir où Callie était, Arizona l'aperçut et se dirigea vers lui, énervée.

**Arizona:** Eloignez vous d'elle !

George se retourna surpris mais sourit en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'Arizona.

**George:** Ca serait plutôt à moi de vous donner cet ordre.

**Arizona:** Je ne pense pas non. Vous auriez pu la tuer ! Si Sofia n'avait pas pleuré , Dieu sait ce qui aurait pu se passer ! A cause de vous j'ai failli perdre ma meilleure amie et croyez moi, je ne vous laisserai pas vous approcher d'elle.

**George:** Vous pensez peut-être que je n'ai pas remarqué votre petit jeu ?

**Arizona:** Je vous demande pardon ?

**George:** Votre regard vous trahit Arizona; je sais que vous êtes amoureuse de ma femme et votre comportement surprotecteur ne fait que confirmer mon intuition.

**Arizona:** J'aime Calliope mais uniquement en amitié. Si je fais tout ça c'est dans l'unique but de la protéger. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte de tout le mal que vous lui faites mais depuis que vous vous êtes engagé dans l'armée vous la voyez à peine ! Finalement vous ne la connaissez pas et vous ne méritez pas son amour. C'est quelqu'un de sensible,de gentil, d'intelligent. Elle est honorable, généreuse, drôle et vous au lieu de rester près d'elle, de l'aimer comme il se doit, vous vous barrez à l'autre bout du globe.

**George:** Je fais ça pour protéger notre patrie, pour que ma femme et ma fille puissent dormir tranquillement alors maintenant laissez moi passer. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous ni à me justifier.

Arizona lui fit face en le dévisageant du regard, l'empêchant ainsi d'avancer.

**Arizona:** En tout cas, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elles sont plus en sécurité lorsque vous êtes en Irak.

Il toisa d'un regard noir Arizona qui n'avait pas bougé d'un milimètre. Il regarda tout autour de lui et s'aperçut que le personnel soignant était en train de les observer.

**George:** Je reviendrai. S'exclama t-il froidement avant de s'éloigner et de quitter l'hôpital.

Une semaine était passée depuis l'incident, il avait essayé de parler à sa femme mais celle-ci ne souhaitait pas lui adresser la parole pour le moment. Elle avait passé sa semaine chez Arizona qui tentait, non sans difficulté, de lui changer les idées. George ne supportait plus cette situation. Il savait qu'il avait été trop loin et était persuardé qu'il venait de perdre l'amour de celle qu'il aimait. Un soir, alors qu'il se sentait seul, George se rendit au bar de Joe où il commanda un verre de whisky lorsqu'une belle femme blonde prénommée Cindy l'accosta. Il enchaîna les verres et finit par l'emmener chez lui. Cindy déshabilla George en embrassant goulument ses lèvres et firent l'amour dans la chambre à coucher du couple.

Callie n'avait cessé de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait fait le point sur son mariage et commençait à croire que sa mère avait finalement raison, qu'elle s'était bercée d'illusion sur son couple et venait de se rendre compte que l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui s'était peu à peu transformé en simple affection. Sa semaine passée en compagnie d'Arizona, n'avait fait que renforcer leur amitié. Elle ne pouvait l'expliquer mais elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose de beau et de fort les unissait.

L'orthopédiste venait de finir sa journée de travail et avait décidé de discuter avec George afin de clarifier la situation. Elle se rendit donc chez elle quand elle fut interpellée par des cris provenant de son appartement. Elle entra sans bruit à l'intérieur en s'avançant à pas de loup jusqu'au bruit qu'émettait le mari infidèle avec sa maîtresse. Callie ouvrit la porte et découvrit la scène avec stupéfaction.

**George:** Callie, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

**Callie:** Ca sert à rien, tes excuses bidons j'en veux pas. J'étais venue pour qu'on puisse discuter tranquillement, je te pensais différent George mais en fait je me rends compte que tu es comme tous les mecs ! Alors, je ne vais pas te le dire deux fois: Toi et Moi, c'est fini. Je demande le divorce.

Elle le regarda froidement avant de récupérer le couffin de Sofia et de se rendre chez Arizona. Elle prit soudainement conscience qu'elle avait oublié le double des clefs ce matin à l'intérieur de l'appartement . Elle soupira puis s'assied par terre afin de l'attendre. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, Sofia qui était installée dans le porte-bébé posa sa main sur le visage de sa mère en lui souriant tendrement. Cette image de sa fille la calma aussitôt, elle ne pouvait pas craquer, elle se devait d'être forte pour celle qui était devenue sa raison de vivre. Pendant plus d'une heure, elle resta au sol et, voyant qu'elle ne revenait pas, elle pensa qu'elle avait dû avoir une urgence et préféra se rendre chez son autre meilleure amie: Addison.

L'obstétricienne fut surprise de voir Callie sur le pas de sa porte mais en fut néanmoins heureuse. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle remarqua que son amie n'allait pas bien. Elle la fit entrer et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

**Addison:** Callie ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

**Callie:** George me trompe.

**Addison:** Quoi ? T'es sûre de ça ?

**Callie:** Je l'ai vu dans notre lit en train de sauter Barbie.

**Addison:** Quel salaud...

**Callie:** Tu te rends compte que depuis trois ans qu'il est au front je passe ma vie à l'attendre ? A me faire un sang d'ancre pour lui, pour sa vie...Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un homme qui dit m'aimer mais qui en fait se fout bien de ma gueule.

**Addison:** Il ne te méritait pas. Lui confia t-elle en caressant tendrement son dos alors que Callie laissa couler quelques larmes.

Addison les lui essuya du pouce puis embrassa sa joue.

**Addison**: Tu veux dormir à la maison ce soir ?

**Callie:** Si ça ne te dérange pas...

**Addison:** Bien sûr que non, tu sais que tu es ici chez toi.

Callie installa Sofia dans son couffin puis la déposa sur le lit dans la chambre d'ami où elle allait passer la nuit. Elle revint auprès de son amie qui leur servait un verre de téquila.

**Addison:** Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

**Callie:** Divorcer. Ma mère va se faire une joie de me défendre.

Addison: Oui, elle va être heureuse de cette nouvelle ! Depuis le temps qu'elle attend ça.

Callie lui sourit légèrement et but son verre d'une traite avant de s'en reservir un. Addison regardait la belle mexicaine avec envie, maintenant qu'elle était célibataire elle se disait qu'elle pouvait à nouveau tenter sa chance. Callie posa son verre sur la table basse puis tourna son visage en direction de son amie qui fixait ses lèvres. Addison posa sa main sur le visage de la jeune femme et l'embrassa tendrement. Callie se laissa faire, ressentant le besoin de se sentir aimer puis répondit à son baiser. Addison, heureuse, s'allongea sur le canapé, l'attira vers elle en la déshabillant. Callie parsema son visage de baisers en glissant ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son amante. Elle enleva à son tour les vêtements de sa partenaire et elles firent l'amour.


	10. Chapter 10

Callie se réveilla en première et se souvint rapidement de la soirée d'hier. Elle regretta immédiatement la nuit qu'elle venait de passer avec Addison car elle savait qu'elle venait certainement de donner de l'espoir à son amie qui devait maintenant penser qu'une relation amoureuse était possible entre elles. Elle se leva doucement puis se rhabilla. Elle alla voir Sofia qui continuait de dormir profondément et retourna en cuisine où elle prépara le café. Addison ouvrit à son tour les yeux, un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle vit Calliope préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle vint enlacer son amante par la taille en embrassant son épaule mais celle-ci se raidit aussitôt en enlevant les mains d'Addison.

**Callie:** Non Addie. Je suis sincèrement désolée, je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû coucher avec toi en sachant les sentiments que tu éprouves pour moi. J'ai passé une nuit superbe en ta compagnie mais ça s'arrête là, je n'arrive pas à te voir autrement qu'en amie.

**Addison:** Je n'étais qu'un coup d'un soir alors ?

**Callie:** Oui...Je n'étais pas bien...et j'avais besoin de me sentir aimer...alors je me suis laisser faire...Je suis sincèrement désolée Addison.

**Addison:** Sors de chez moi. Ordonna t-elle froidement.

**Callie:** Addison...

**Addison:** Non, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

Callie baissa honteusement la tête. Elle récupéra Sofia ainsi que son sac d'affaires puis quitta l'appartement de son amie. L'idée de se rendre chez Arizona lui effleura l'esprit mais elle préféra aller dans un hôtel au lieu de la déranger de si bonne heure. Elle réserva donc une chambre dans l'hôtel le plus proche de l'hôpital. Elle donna le sein à Sofia en profitant de ce moment de tendresse. Elle commanda ensuite son café avant de se préparer. Elle la remit dans son couffin puis quand il fut l'heure d'aller travailler, elle se rendit au Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital où elle retrouva Arizona et Addison dans les vestiaires.

**Arizona:** Tu étais où hier soir ? Je t'ai attendu toute la soirée...

**Callie:** J'avais oublié mes clefs alors je t'ai attendu pendant une heure mais comme je ne te voyais pas rentrer, je suis allée chez Addison.

L'obstétricienne lui jeta un regard noir puis s'éloigna pour rejoindre son service.

**Arizona:** Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda t-elle surprise en remarquant l'attitude désagréable de la jeune femme.

**Callie:** J'ai fait une énorme connerie Arizona...

**Arizona:** Laquelle ?

**Callie:** J'ai couché avec Addison...

Arizona était partagée entre la colère et la déception mais était principalement jalouse. Jamais elle n'aurait cru Callie capable de tromper son mari même si elle devait avouer qu'elle aurait bien voulu être à la place d'Addison. Elle savait qu'elle devait arrêter de faire semblant de considérer Callie comme son amie car elle était maintenant consciente qu'elle était amoureuse de la belle mexicaine. La jalousie qui la rongeait à cet instant précis en était la preuve.

**Arizona:** Quoi ? S'exclama t-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

**Callie:** J'ai découvert que George me trompait... J'étais pas bien...Elle m'a embrassée et je me suis laissée faire comme une imbécile. Je m'en veux terriblement. Je sais qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi, j'aurais dû la repousser.

**Arizona:** Ouais, t'aurais dû. Répondit-elle en fermant son casier avec contrariété. Bonne journée.

La pédiatre s'éloigna à son tour sous le regard stupéfait de l'orthopédiste qui ne comprenait absolument pas sa réaction qu'elle trouvait quelque peu démesurée. Elle termina de s'habiller puis partie travailler. Quand elle eut une pause dans la matinée, elle se rendit dans une salle de garde pour téléphoner à sa mère. Elle avait besoin d'entendre sa voix rassurante et savait qu'elle seule pouvait répondre aux multitudes de questions qui ne cessaient de se bousculer dans son esprit.

**Lucia:** Allo ?

**Callie:** Maman...C'est Calliope...

**Lucia:** Ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ?

**Callie:** Pas très bien pour tout avouer...

**Lucia:** Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda t-elle soucieuse.

**Callie:** Je vais divorcer...

Lucia était heureuse de cette nouvelle. Même si Callie était malheureuse à cet instant, elle était persuadée que c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver, néanmoins, elle se demandait comment cela avait-il pu arriver.

**Lucia:** Je suis désolée...C'est lui qui a demandé le divorce ?

**Callie:** Non, c'est moi. Il est rentré à Seattle il y a une semaine, on a eu un petit incident et j'ai voulu prendre mes distances..

**Lucia:** Comment ça un incident ?

**Callie:** Il a fait un cauchemar. Quand je me suis réveillée, il essayait de m'étrangler...C'est grâce à Sofia si je suis encore en vie...

**Lucia:** Je te demande pardon ? S'exclama t-elle furieuse.

**Callie:** Ca va Maman, c'est juste un problème post-traumatique dû à la guerre. Ce n'était pas volontaire.

**Lucia:** Je vais le tuer ! Je te jure que si je le vois, je le tue !

**Callie:** Ca n'arrivera plus d'accord ? Le plus important c'est que j'ai ouvert les yeux. George n'est qu'un salaud...

**Lucia:** C'est pas nouveau ça...

Callie sourit légèrement.

**Callie:** Maintenant que je sais qui il est vraiment, je ne veux plus être une O'Malley.

**Lucia:** Tu as bien raison ! Torres te va tellement mieux ! Je suis heureuse de voir que ce mariage est terminé, si tu as besoin d'une avocate n'hésite pas à me demander.

**Callie:** Je le sais...

**Lucia:** Comment va Arizona ?

**Callie:** Elle va...bien. En parlant d'elle, j'aurais besoin de ton avis...

**Lucia:** Tu t'es enfin rendue compte que tu l'aimais ?

**Callie:** Quoique je puisse ressentir pour elle, ça n'a pas d'importance. Arizona aime les hommes même si depuis tout à l'heure je commence à avoir des doutes...

**Lucia:** Comment ça ?

**Callie:** Et bien...Disons que j'ai couché avec Addison hier soir. Je venais de voir George se taper une autre femme et j'étais pas bien...Addison était là et j'ai pas réfléchi. Quand Arizona l'a su, elle a très mal réagi...Elle était froide...et je ne sais pas, j'avais presque l'impression qu'elle était jalouse...

**Lucia:** Ne cherche pas plus loin, elle est autant hétéro que je suis lesbienne !

**Callie:** Tu es sûre ?

**Lucia:** Certaine. Une amie ne réagirait pas de cette façon Calliope.

**Callie:** Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'aurait caché son homosexualité...

**Lucia:** Je ne sais pas ma chérie, je ne peux pas te répondre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle n'est pas hétéro et que pour moi elle doit avoir des sentiments pour toi...La seule façon de savoir si c'est vrai ou non c'est de lui parler Calliope.

Le bipper de la jeune femme se mit à sonner.

**Callie:** Je dois te laisser, le travail m'appelle. Merci pour tous tes conseils.

**Lucia:** De rien Mija, tu sais que je suis toujours là pour toi. Je t'aime ma chérie...

**Callie:** Te Quiero mucho Mamá !

Callie raccrocha et partie à son urgence. A la pause déjeuner, elle se dirigea comme à son habitude à la cafétéria afin de retrouver Arizona. Celle-ci détourna son regard quand elle aperçut la mexicaine s'avancer vers elle.

**Callie:** Je peux ?

Arizona haussa les épaules, se leva puis quitta la salle sans un mot. Callie ne comprenait pas son comportement. La discussion avec sa mère retentit alors dans son esprit comme une évidence. Souhaitant être fixée, elle décida de la suivre et emmena son amie dans une salle de garde.

**Callie:** Arizona, est-ce que tu aimes les femmes?


	11. Chapter 11

Arizona regarda Callie stupéfaite. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui pose cette question et se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait lui répondre. Devait-elle lui dire la vérité ou continuer à mentir ? Elle voulait lui avouer son amour, lui dire qu'elle était lesbienne et que la seule chose qu'elle rêvait de faire à cet instant précis était d'embrasser ses lèvres, mais elle était paniquée car elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à assumer son homosexualité aux yeux de tous.

Callie ne quittait pas ses yeux bleus du regard, elle fixa un instant ses lèvres avec envie mais se reprit bien vite devant le silence persistant de la jeune femme qu'elle prit comme un "oui" en réponse à sa question. La mexicaine fronça les sourcils,blessée qu'Arizona n'ait pas été totalement honnête envers elle, elle qui pensait la connaître mieux que quiconque s'était finalement trompée.

**Callie:** J'ai raison hein ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? J'ai toujours été honnête envers toi, je t'ai toujours tout confié et là je me rends compte qu'en retour tu ne l'as pas totalement été.

**Arizona:** J'ai toujours été sincère Calliope...Je ne me sentais simplement pas capable de te l'avouer...

**Callie:** Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama t-elle énervée. Tu avais peur que je te juge alors que je suis moi même bisexuelle ?

Le bipper de Callie se mit soudainement à sonner, elle ouvrit la porte en regardant Arizona avec déception avant de quitter la pièce. Arizona s'effondra en larmes lorsque son amie fut partie. Elle était maintenant certaine que Callie ne voudrait plus lui adresser la parole après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Son regard de déception lui brisa le coeur et s'en voulut de ne pas avoir eu le courage de lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait peur d'avoir perdu la femme qu'elle aimait et rien qu'à cette idée sa respiration se fit de plus en plus courte.

La pédiatre bippa Teddy qui se dépêcha d'arriver sur place. Quand elle vit son amie dans cet état, elle courut chercher un sac afin de l'aider à respirer puis revint à ses côtés en le lui donnant. Arizona finit par se calmer quelques secondes plus tard.

**Arizona:** Merci...

**Teddy:** Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Arizona la regarda avec hésitation. Elle savait que Teddy était une personne de confiance, sur qui elle pouvait compter et ressentit le besoin de se confier.

**Arizona:** Je suis amoureuse de Callie...

**Teddy**: Je m'en doutais...Répondit-elle en lui souriant légèrement. Et je dois t'avouer que je pensais même qu'il s'était déjà passer quelque chose entre vous. Vous êtes tellement proches...

**Arizona**: Non, je n'arrive pas à lui dire... Elle est tout ce que j'aime chez une femme, c'est vrai, elle est magnifique autant intérieurement qu'extérieurement. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de la perdre et d'être dans le même cas qu'Addison...Je ne supporterai pas de ne plus l'avoir auprès de moi...Elle ne ressent peut-être rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour moi mais je préfère ça à de l'ignorance...

**Teddy:** Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tant que tu ne lui auras rien dit, tu ne pourras jamais le savoir.

**Arizona:** Je sais mais je suis effrayée...Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de me montrer en public avec une femme...

**Teddy:** Même si cette femme est Callie ? Crois moi, la plupart des hommes et des lesbiennes de cet hôpital rêveraient d'avoir Callie Torres dans leur lit. Toi tu as cette opportunité alors fonce !

**Arizona:** Tu penses vraiment qu'elle m'aime aussi ? Demanda t-elle pleine d'espoir.

**Teddy:** J'en suis convaincue, laisse lui simplement le temps de s'en rendre compte. Et n'oublie jamais que le plus important c'est d'être heureux avec la personne que tu aimes peu importe le sexe ou l'origine...C'est ta vie Arizona pas celle des autres.

**Arizona:** Mais le regard des autres est tellement dur...

**Teddy:** Tu sais, quand on a vu Callie pour la première fois sortir avec une femme on a tous été surpris mais jamais elle n'a été jugée ni critiquée. Ce que les autres pouvaient penser d'elle, elle s'en moquait bien et je pense que tu devrais prendre exemple sur elle.

**Arizona:** Je vais y réfléchir...Merci de m'avoir écoutée.

**Teddy:** De rien, les amies sont là pour ça et promis je ne dirai rien à personne ! S'exclama t-elle avant de quitter la pièce sur un dernier sourire.


	12. Chapter 12

Callie avait pris soin pendant deux longues semaines à éviter Arizona alors que celle-ci tentait en vain d'avoir une discussion avec elle. L'orthopédiste savait qu'elle lui faisait du mal en l'ignorant de cette façon mais elle avait besoin de prendre du recul et de faire le point sur ses sentiments concernant la jeune femme. Cependant, elle avait pris conscience durant ces journées passées sans elle l'importance que la pédiatre avait pris dans sa vie. Chaque soir elle s'endormait en pensant à elle et chaque jour passé loin d'elle devenait de plus en plus difficile à vivre.

Arizona passait tout son temps libre enfermée chez elle. Elle n'avait plus goût à rien et n'avait qu'une envie c'était de voir Callie malgré la présence de Teddy qui passait de temps en temps chez elle pour lui remonter le moral.

Aujourd'hui était le jour de Noël. Les parents d'Arizona venaient d'arriver sur Seattle pour fêter l'occasion. Ils pensaient que leur fille serait seule en cette journée de fête et voulaient lui faire la surprise. Arizona était installée dans son canapé à regarder la télévision lorsqu'ils sonnèrent à la porte.

**Arizona:** Papa? Maman ? S'exclama t-elle étonnée en ouvrant la porte

**Barbara:** Joyeux Noël ma chérie ! Déclara t-elle en lui tendant un paquet cadeau.

Arizona prit le cadeau en main et la remercia en prenant sa mère dans ses bras.

**Arizona:** Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

**Barbara:** On est venu fêter Noël avec notre fille.

Arizona leur sourit en les faisant entrer puis leur servit une tasse de café. Barbara connaissait parfaitement sa fille et remarqua rapidement qu'elle était préoccupée, elle se promit qu'elle aurait une discussion avec la jeune femme mais préféra pour le moment profiter de leurs retrouvailles.

Pendant ce temps, Callie était assise par terre devant un petit sapin et tenait Sofia dans ses bras. Elle lui tendit un paquet cadeau en la regardant avec tendresse.

**Callie:** Tu as vu mon bébé, le Papa Noël est passé cette nuit pour Sofia. S'exclama t-elle en embrassant la petite fille sur la joue. Tu ouvres ton cadeau ?

Sofia regarda le papier avec envie et tendit ses bras vers le paquet. Callie l'aida à l'ouvrir. Sofia découvrit une poupée de chiffon et regarda sa mère avec un grand sourire en émettant un son de joie. L'orthopédiste lui donna sa poupée qu'elle prit immédiatement en main. La mexicaine déballa avec la petite fille ses autres cadeaux puis se prépara pour se rendre chez Arizona. Elle ne savait pas si son amie souhaitait encore la voir après son comportement de ces deux dernières semaines mais elle tenait réellement à ce qu'elles se réconcilient et aujourd'hui était selon elle le jour parfait. Arrivées chez Arizona, Calliope sonna quelque peu anxieuse quant à sa réaction alors que la pédiatre discutait avec ses parents quand elle entendit sonner. Elle alla ouvrir et resta bouche-bée en voyant Callie sur le pas de sa porte.

**Callie:** Je sais que je t'ai blessée et que j'aurais dû venir te parler plus tôt mais j'avais vraiment besoin de prendre du recul... Je suis sincèrement désolée pour mon comportement de ces derniers jours Arizona...J'espère que tu arriveras à me pardonner...

Arizona se jeta dans ses bras sans réfléchir, heureuse du retour presque inespéré de la jeune femme . Callie referma son bras libre sur elle en caressant tendrement son dos, soulagée.

**Arizona:** Je pensais que jamais plus tu ne voudrais me reparler...

**Callie:** C'est vrai que je t'en ai voulu de m'avoir caché une telle chose mais je me suis rendue compte que j'ai été injuste...Et je dois dire que ma meilleure amie me manquait.

La mexicaine sourit avant de remarquer la présence des parents d'Arizona. Elle se sentit soudainement gênée d'avoir gâché une réunion familliale.

**Callie:** Oh bonjour, excusez moi de vous avoir dérangé.

**Barbara:** Bonjour ! Répondit-elle en lui souriant. Ne vous en faites pas, vous ne nous dérangez pas.

Sofia regarda Arizona en lui tendant ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres. La pédiatre la prit contre elle en posant son front contre sa tempe.

**Arizona:** Qu'est ce que tu m'as manquée ma puce ! Je vois que le Père Noël a gâté Sofia ! S'exclama t-elle avec amusement en voyant la poupée que tenait fermement la petite fille.

Callie s'avança vers les parents d'Arizona et leur tendit la main qu'ils serrèrent avec un sourire.

**Callie:** Enchantée Madame, je suis Calliope Torres.

**Barbara:** Ravie de vous rencontrer Calliope, ma fille m'a beaucoup parlée de vous et de votre petite Sofia.

Arizona les rejoignit avec un grand sourire, heureuse d'avoir en ce jour de fête les personnes qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde réunies autour d'une même table. Madame Robbins s'approcha de Sofia et caressa tendrement sa joue du doigt.

**Barbara:** Elle est trop craquante !

Intimidée, Sofia nicha son visage au creux du cou d'Arizona.

**Barbara:** Elle a quel âge ?

**Callie:** Elle a eu quatre mois hier... Répondit-elle en caressant avec attendrissement les cheveux de son bébé. On ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps, j'étais venue pour te donner ton cadeau.

**Arizona:** Tu m'as acheté un cadeau ? Il ne fallait pas Calliope...Dit-elle émue.

Callie sortit de son sac une enveloppe qu'elle lui tendit un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**Callie:** Joyeux Noël Arizona !


	13. Chapter 13

_" Le vol en direction de Paris va bientôt décoler, veuillez attacher vos ceintures et éteindre vos téléphones portables. Notre compagnie vous souhaite un agréable voyage."_

Arizona regardait Callie avec un grand sourire, toute excitée par le séjour prévu par son amie.

**Arizona:** J'arrive pas à croire qu'on va à Paris ! J'ai toujours rêvé de visiter la France !

**Callie:** Je sais...C'est pour ça que j'ai pris ces billets... Déclara t-elle avec amusement.

La pédiatre embrassa la belle mexicaine sur la joue et l'avion décolla quelques instants plus tard. Arizona fixa le ciel grisé et nuageux de Seattle, pensive. Elle se rappellait le moment où elle s'était lancée et avait avoué à sa mère qu'elle était amoureuse de Callie. Celle-ci, à la grande surprise d'Arizona, avait bien réagi à la nouvelle et la joie qui se lisait dans les yeux de la belle blonde lorsque Calliope était apparue n'avait fait que facilité son acceptation. Elle ne voulait que le bonheur de sa fille et trouvait que Callie était d'une extrême tendresse et débordait d'amour pour Sofia mais aussi pour Arizona, elle avait été touchée lorsqu'elle vit la mexicaine offrir à sa fille pour Noël ce voyage qu'elle avait tant de fois rêvé. Sa mère lui avait fait part que ses sentiments devaient, selon elle, être réciproques lui redonnant ainsi espoir qu'un jour son amour puisse être partagé. Même si elle avait eu le courage de dire la vérité à sa mère, Arizona n'avait cependant pas pu se confier à son père. Barbara comprit sa fille et accepta de ne rien dire à son mari préférant attendre qu'elle soit prête à assumer totalement son homosexualité. Callie remarqua son air pensif et posa sa main sur celle de son amie en lui souriant tendrement.

**Callie:** A quoi tu penses ?

**Arizona:** A rien...Je me disais simplement que j'étais vraiment chanceuse de t'avoir rencontrée...De vous avoir rencontré... Rectifia t-elle en regardant Sofia qui se blottissait contre sa mère.

Callie posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme en fermant les yeux.

**Callie:** Nous aussi...Murmura t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

La mexicaine finit par s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard. Arizona en profita pour humer l'odeur de sa chevelure, elle adorait respirer son parfum et sentir la présence de Callie l'apaisait comme jamais personne auparavant n'avait été capable de le faire. Elle la regarda amoureusement avant de reporter son attention sur Sofia qui dormait aussi paisiblement. Cette vision lui procura un sentiment de joie intense et la fit désirer de vivre tous les jours de sa vie cette scène.

Callie avait réservé une chambre pour une semaine, elles allaient ainsi passer le nouvel an à Paris rien que toutes les trois, loin de toutes leurs habitudes américaines. Arizona avait été heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle avait pris une chambre pour trois, elle se voyait déjà dormir dans les bras de la jeune femme et espérait bien pouvoir se rapprocher de la femme qu'elle aimait durant ce séjour qu'elle savait déjà inoubliable. Après de nombreuses heures dans l'avion, elles finirent par arriver sur le sol parisien. Elles récupérèrent leurs valises puis quittèrent l'aéroport de Roissy-Charles-de-Gaulle, un sourire illuminant leurs visages fatigués. Des flocons de neige tombaient sur le sol pour le plus grand bonheur des deux jeunes femmes. Elles prirent un taxi afin de se rendre à leur hôtel qui était situé seulement à quelques mètres de la Tour Eiffel et découvrirent avec émerveillement la ville des amoureux sous la neige.

Elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de l'hôtel et se dirigèrent à l'accueil. La réceptionniste leur donna les clés de leur chambre puis elles s'y rendirent pour y déposer leurs affaires. Arizona fut éblouie par la splendeur des lieux, la chambre était spatieuse et lumineuse, un lit à barreaux pour Sofia était disposé juste à côté de leur lit double. Il y avait aussi un balcon qui donnait une vue magnifique sur tout Paris enneigé. La pédiatre s'avança sur le balcon pour y admirer la vue, Callie s'approcha d'elle en posant sa main au creux de ses reins.

**Callie:** C'est beau hein ?

**Arizona:** Non, c'est magnifique ! C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait me faire...

**Callie:** Ravie que ça te fasse autant plaisir.

Elles contemplèrent le paysage durant de multiples minutes. Callie s'installa sur le lit et remonta son haut pour allaiter Sofia qui posa immédiatement ses mains sur le sein de sa mère puis têta avec appétit. Arizona tourna son visage à ce moment là et regarda le sein dénudé de son amie avec envie. Elle ressentit soudainement une bouffée de chaleur et préféra détourner son regard afin que celle-ci ne s'aperçoive pas du désir qui montait en elle.

**Callie:** Oh...Ca te dérange que je donne le sein ? Demanda t-elle quelque peu satisfaite de la réaction qu'avait eu Arizona.

**Arizona:** Non non, ne t'en fait pas... Répondit-elle en souriant. Je...Je vais prendre une douche.

Arizona se dépêcha de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau, se déshabilla puis se glissa dans la baignoire en fermant les yeux, essayant d'oublier la vision de Callie. Une fois Sofia nourrie, Callie profita d'être seule avec elle pour la câliner en attendant qu'Arizona revienne dans la chambre et qu'elle aussi puisse se doucher.

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent leur première journée à découvrir les rues commerciales de la capitale et s'amusaient à dévaliser les différents magasins de vêtements ou de souvenirs qu'elles trouvaient sur leur chemin. Le soir, elles dînnèrent au restaurant de l'hôtel, elles étaient bien trop fatiguées pour s'aventurer à en rechercher un. Callie laissa à Arizona le soin de bercer Sofia pendant qu'elle se préparait à mettre sa tenue de nuit. Elles se glissèrent toutes les deux sous les draps et Arizona se blottit contre la belle brune qui n'hésita pas un instant à la prendre dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin, elles prirent un taxi puis quittèrent le centre de Paris pour se rendre dans une ville périphérique. Arizona était curieuse de savoir ce qu'avait en tête Callie et regarda le paysage jusqu'à ce que le taxidriver s'arrêta en face d'une maison. Calliope donna l'argent au conducteur avant de sortir de la voiture et de sonner à la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**...:** Oh mon dieu ! Calliope !


	14. Chapter 14

Callie serra sa soeur dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

**Callie:** Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir!

**Aria:** J'en reviens toujours pas que tu sois là ! Oh mais c'est ma nièce préférée ! S'exclama t-elle, heureuse, en embrassant Sofia sur la joue puis sourit à Arizona en lui tendant sa main. Ma soeur manque à tous ses devoirs ! Je suis Aria Torres, sa grande soeur et vous êtes...?

**Arizona**: Arizona Robbins. Répondit-elle en prenant la main d'Aria. Je suis une amie de Callie.

Aria les laissa entrer et les invita au salon où une petite fille de six ans se précipita vers Callie, les bras grands ouverts.

**Emma:** Tata Callie !

Callie s'accroupie et prit la petite fille dans ses bras en l'embrassant.

**Callie:** Bonjour ma puce! Qu'est ce que tu as grandi ! Tu deviens une belle grande fille !

**Aria:** En même temps, t'as vu un peu les gènes qu'elle a ? S'exclama t-elle avec amusement.

**Callie:** Ca va tes chevilles ? Répliqua t-elle en riant.

**Aria:** Elles vont parfaitement bien, t'en fais pas !

Callie sortit de son sac un boitier emballé dans du papier cadeau qu'elle tendit à Emma en lui souriant tendrement.

**Callie:** Tiens, le Père Noël a apporté quelque chose pour toi...

Emma se dépêcha d'ouvrir le cadeau et découvrit avec joie un bracelet en argent.

**Emma:** Merci Tata Callie ! S'exclama t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de la mexicaine. Il est trop beau!

**Callie:** Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, mais le Père Noël ! Je te le mets ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête en guise de réponse, Callie sortit le bracelet du boitier et lui mit autour du poignet.

**Emma:** Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda la petite fille à l'intention d'Arizona.

**Arizona:** Arizona...

**Emma:** Il est marrant ton prénom ! T'es une copine à Tata Callie ? Elle est cool hein ?

**Arizona:** Oui très cool...Répondit-elle avec amusement

**Emma:** Et bein tu sais, un jour, tata m'a achetée un furet pour mon anniversaire alors que Papa et Maman voulaient pas ! Lui confia t-elle en riant. Ca s'était cool !

**Aria:** Oh, arrête avec ce furet ! Je croyais que j'allais étrangler Callie à ce moment là ! Bon, et si tu me disais ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Elles prirent place sur le canapé où Aria leur servit un verre de vin. Emma se blottit contre sa tante et s'amusa avec Sofia qui était confortablement installée sur les genoux de sa mère.

**Callie:** J'ai offert à Arizona un voyage à Paris pour Noël alors j'en ai profité pour passer voir ma grande soeur adorée!

**Aria:** Quelle gentille attention ! Répliqua t-elle pleine d'ironisme. Vous restez combien de temps ?

**Callie:** Quatre jours, juste le temps de visiter les plus beaux quartiers parisiens.

**Aria:** Je vous conseille de faire les bords de Seine ou Montmartre, te connaissant, ça ne peut que te plaire.

Emma descendit du canapé et regarda sa tante toute heureuse de l'avoir auprès d'elle en ce moment de fête. Elle voulait lui montrer ses nouveaux jouets, lui raconter sa nouvelle vie...Être tout simplement de nouveau proche de sa tante qui était pour elle une confidente.

**Emma:** Maman m'a achetée une nouvelle poupée, tu veux la voir ?

**Callie:** Avec plaisir !

Calliope regarda Arizona en souriant.

**Callie:** Tu peux me garder Sofia s'il te plait ?

**Arizona:** Oui, vas-y. Répondit-elle en prenant Sofia contre elle.

Callie embrassa Arizona sur la joue en la remerciant puis prit la main d'Emma pour voir la poupée en question. Aria profita de l'absence de sa soeur pour interroger Arizona.

**Aria:** Maintenant qu'on est que toutes les deux, Callie et vous...Vous êtes plus que de simples amies hein ?

**Arizona:** Non pourquoi ?

Aria: Parce que ma soeur se comporte comme si vous êtiez sa petite amie. Elle vous offre un voyage à Paris, ce que de mon point de vue, trouve ça plus romantique qu'amical ensuite, elle vous embrasse en se levant et vous n'arrêtez pas de vous dévorer des yeux!. Si vous êtes ensemble vous n'avez pas besoin de vous cacher vous savez !

**Arizona:** On ne se cache pas, on est seulement amies...

Aria éclata de rire.

**Aria:** A d'autres ! On apprend pas aux vieux singes à faire la grimace ! Sérieusement, je connais ma soeur mieux que quiconque et même si je ne vous connais pas il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre que vous ressentez autre chose que de l'amitié.

**Arizona:** Vous pensez réellement que Callie me considère autrement qu'en amie ? Demanda t-elle pleine d'espoir.

**Aria**: Certaine. On n'offre pas un voyage dans la ville la plus romantique du monde à une amie.

Callie revint dans le salon en riant avec Emma et les filles interrompirent alors leur conversation. Elle appella sa soeur puis la prit à part, laissant Arizona discuter avec la fille d'Aria.

**Callie:** Je voulais savoir...Est-ce que tu pourrais garder ta nièce pour la journée ?

**Aria:** Vous voulez vous envoyer en l'air ?

**Callie:** T'es con ! S'exclama t-elle en riant.

**Aria:** Arrête! Ne me dis pas que t'en as pas envie !

**Callie:** Si...Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'en ai envie...Elle est tellement...magnifique...S'en est presque surnaturel...

Aria regarda sa soeur tendrement et posa sa main sur son épaule.

**Aria:** Toi, t'es amoureuse !

**Callie:** Oui...Je ne peux plus me passer d'elle mais je ne sais pas comment lui avouer...J'ai peur que ça ne soit pas réciproque...


	15. Chapter 15

**Aria**: Tu rigoles ? Elle n'a pas arrêté de te dévorer du regard depuis que vous êtes arrivées ! Cesse de te poser des questions et fonce ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu peux aller à Paris et faire une belle déclaration d'amour.

**Callie:** Mais imagine que tu te sois faite des idées et qu'elle ne veuille plus me parler ? Je ne veux pas la perdre Aria...

**Aria:** Mais fais moi confiance ! Tu ne la perdras pas, bien au contraire...Elle aussi ne dit rien de peur de te perdre, pourtant il va bien falloir que l'une de vous deux se lance sinon votre petit jeu peut durer encore des années . Vous pouvez vivre une belle histoire toutes les deux, saisis cette chance et ne la laisse surtout pas passer.

**Callie:** Ouais, t'as raison je lui dirai tout quand l'occasion se présentera.

**Aria:** Tu vas la trouver ton occasion ! Tu as toute la journée pour lui dévoiler ton amour !

Callie soupira et regarda sa soeur avec une moue légèrement boudeuse.

**Callie:** Je suis nulle pour les déclarations d'amour...Je stresse et je dis n'importe quoi !

**Aria:** Mais non ! Tu verras, tout va bien se passer j'en suis convaincue ! Laisse simplement parler ton coeur!

**Callie:** Plus simple à dire qu'à faire...

**Aria:** Va retrouver ta belle au lieu de dire des bêtises ! Et surtout je veux tous les détails petite soeur !

**Callie:** C'est ça, tu rêves là ! S'exclama t-elle en s'éloignant rejoindre Arizona qui était en pleine discussion avec Emma. Ca discute beaucoup par ici !

**Arizona:** Oui, ta nièce me racontait tes exploits lorsqu'elle habitait encore aux Etats-Unis. Je ne connaissais pas ton côté bon enfant. Lui confia t-elle avec amusement.

**Callie:** Il y a encore pleins de choses que tu ignores sur moi...Répliqua t-elle en la regardant d'un air coquin.

Emma vit le regard de sa tante et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

**Emma:** Tata Callie, tu regardes Arizona comme Maman regarde Papa quand ils se font des bisous partout !

Les trois jeunes femmes regardèrent la petite fille abasourdies.

**Emma:** Bein quoi ? Une fois j'ai entendu des bruits bizarres alors je suis descendue dans le salon et j'ai vu Maman embrasser Papa ! Ils étaient tous nus ! Ajouta t-elle malicieusement en portant ses mains sur sa bouche.

Callie et Arizona éclatèrent de rire au contraire d'Aria qui se sentait gênée d'avoir été vue de cette manière par sa fille. Arizona regarda Callie et ne pouvait détacher son regard de la belle brune qui était en train de rire aux éclats. Elle était, selon elle, la femme la plus magnifique et se rendait compte que plus elle passait de temps avec elle, plus elle en était amoureuse.

**Callie:** Tu as testé quoi ? Le fauteuil ou le canapé ?

**Aria:** Tu auras des détails sexuels seulement si toi aussi tu m'en donnes si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

**Callie:** Aria ! Ne parle pas comme ça devant ma fille ! S'exclama t-elle en bouchant les oreilles de Sofia qui la regardait en souriant.

**Aria:** Ca va, elle est jeune, elle ne comprend pas !

**Callie:** Bien sûr que si ! Elle n'est pas stupide. Pour la peine, on va y aller ! Annonça t-elle en tendant sa main à Arizona.

**Arizona:** Tu ne préfères pas rester avec ta soeur et ta nièce ? Demanda t-elle en attrappant la main de son amie.

**Emma:** Oui ! Tata s'il te plait reste ! Répliqua sa nièce en venant enlacer ses jambes.

**Callie:** Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai ce soir. Sofia va rester avec vous aujourd'hui, je te la confie d'accord ?

**Emma:** D'accord ! Répondit la petite fille quelque peu attristée.

Callie donna ses dernières recommandations à Aria puis embrassa Sofia avant de quitter la maison. Elles prirent un taxi puis se rendirent au coeur de Paris où elles visitèrent Montmartre toute la matinée et déjeunèrent ensuite dans un petit restaurant typiquement français. Callie prit la main d'Arizona qu'elle caressa du pouce durant le repas, celle-ci fut agréablement surprise par ce geste de tendresse et la regarda dans les yeux en lui souriant amoureusement. Après le déjeuner, elles se promenèrent sur les Champs Elysées puis dînèrent dans un restaurant situé au premier étage de la Tour Eiffel illuminée à la nuit tombante. Elles quittèrent le monument, les yeux étincellants de bonheur, pour se rendre sur les bords de Seine comme sa soeur le lui avait conseillé. Toute la journée Calliope avait essayé de tester Arizona quant à ses possibles sentiments amoureux ,et, voyant qu'elle ne la repoussait pas, elle s'était enfin décidée à lui avouer son amour.

La mexicaine emmena Arizona s'asseoir sur un banc face à la Seine où la neige se mit à tomber sur leurs visages souriants. Callie regarda longuement Arizona et se demandait si s'était le bon moment pour lui faire sa déclaration. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de prendre les mains de la jeune femme avec nervosité.

**Callie:** Arizona...J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer...


	16. Chapter 16

Arizona regarda Callie et attendit qu'elle parle avec anxiété. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle voulait lui dire de si important pour que celle-ci se mette dans cet état de nervosité. Ses mains étaient tremblantes et elle voyait dans le regard de la mexicaine toute la peur qu'elle tentait en vain de cacher.

**Callie:** Ce que j'ai à te dire va donner un grand tournant à notre relation et ça me terrifie parce qu'il y a un risque que tu prennes peur ou que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me parler mais il faut que je me lance...

**Arizona:** Tu commences à me faire peur Callie...

**Callie:** Non tais-toi, ne dis rien tant que je n'ai pas fini d'accord ?

**Arizona:** D'accord.

**Callie:** Voilà, je ne veux pas te perdre Arizona...Lui confia t-elle en se noyant dans le regard azur de la jeune femme. Parce que depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie, j'ai l'impression de revivre. Tu m'as fait découvrir ce qu'était le vrai bonheur et maintenant que je l'ai touché je ne veux plus jamais le laisser partir. Je sais aujourd'hui qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse me rendre heureuse Arizona. Quand je suis dans tes bras, je sais que rien ne peut m'arriver. Je peux retrouver le sourire rien qu'en te regardant grâce à ton sourire et à ta joie de vivre.

La pédiatre serra un peu plus les mains de la belle brune au fil de sa déclaration, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues tant elle était heureuse que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Jamais elle ne s'était imaginée avoir une déclaration d'amour aussi romantique que celle que venait de lui faire Calliope.

**Callie:** En plus d'être magnifique, tu es généreuse, douce, chaleureuse, intelligente, drôle, attentionnée et je pourrais te citer encore plein d'autres qualités mais la liste serait bien trop longue... Tu es une personne exceptionnelle et je t'aime Arizona Robbins.

Callie scruta le moindre de ses mouvements avec inquiètude mais le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres d'Arizona lui fit comprendre qu'elle aussi ressentait autre chose que de l'amitié pour elle. Elles se plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre, n'osant briser ce moment qu'elles qualifiaient toutes deux de magique.

Callie posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme en approchant son visage du sien, elle sentit le souffle chaud de la mexicaine caresser son visage et ferma les yeux de bonheur en déposant ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un tendre et doux baiser. Arizona vint ensuite enlacer la taille de son amie en la regardant amoureusement.

**Arizona:** Tu sais, depuis l'âge de seize ans je sais que je suis lesbienne mais je n'ai jamais réussi à l'accepter. C'est pour ça que je suis toujours sortie qu'avec des hommes même si je n'étais pas heureuse, je préférais m'enfoncer dans mon mensonge parce que j'avais peur du regard des autres mais surtout celui de mes proches. Quand tu es venue le jour de Noël, j'ai avoué à ma mère que j'étais amoureuse de toi et pour la première fois en vingt ans, je me suis sentie réellement moi-même. Je pense que j'attendais simplement la personne qui me donnerait le courage d'affronter mes peurs et tu es l'unique femme qui a réussi à m'apporter la force dont j'avais besoin pour avancer. Je n'assume pas encore complètement mon homosexualité et j'ai besoin de temps avant de me montrer en couple avec une femme aux yeux de tous nos amis...

**Callie:** Je le comprends parfaitement Arizona et on prendra tout le temps qu'il te faudra.Répliqua-t-elle en caressant les cheveux de sa désormais compagne.

**Arizona:** Merci...Répondit-elle en déposant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Tu es la première femme que j'embrasse et je dois dire que c'est le meilleur baiser qu'on ne m'ait jamais donné...

Callie sourit assez fièrement puis captura les lèvres de sa petite-amie avec cette fois-ci un peu plus de passion que lors de leur premier baiser.

**Callie:** Ce sont les premiers d'une longue série...

**Arizona:** Arrête de parler et embrasse moi... S'exclama-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

L'orthopédiste ne se fit pas prier et embrassa tendrement la jeune femme en glissant sa main dans sa chevelure doré.

**Arizona:** Je t'aime Calliope...


	17. Chapter 17

Callie sourit contre ses lèvres puis reprit leur baiser. Elles s'embrassèrent durant de longues minutes, découvrant ainsi des sensations qu'aucune d'entre elles n'avaient auparavant jamais goûté. Arizona ressentit de nombreux frissons parcourir tout son être dès que Callie posait ses lèvres contre les siennes et se demandait ce qu'elle ressentirait lorsqu'elles feraient plus que de s'embrasser. La mexicaine finit par se lever et lui tendit sa main.

**Callie:** Tu viens ?

**Arizona**: Tu m'emmènes où encore ? Demanda-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**Callie:** Tu verras ! C'est une surprise.

Arizona saisit la main de sa compagne en se levant et Callie l'emmena sur le pont des Arts. Elles virent sur le chemin un bouquiniste qui vendait des cadenas pour que tous les amoureux qui passaient par là puissent y laisser la trace de leur passage. La mexicaine sourit à cette idée et décida d'en acheter un afin d'immortaliser elles aussi leur amour.

**Arizona:** C'est pour quoi ce cadenas ?

**Callie:** Tu ne connais pas la tradition ? Tous les amoureux qui passent sur le Pont des Arts peuvent mettre un cadenas où ils y inscrivent leurs prénoms, une date qui leur est chère... Expliqua-t-elle en s'arrêtant à l'endroit où elle voulait déposer leur cadenas.

**Arizona:** Et tu veux qu'on écrive quoi sur le nôtre ?

**Callie**: Mmmh...Calliope and Arizona Forever. 12/30/2011 ?

**Arizona:** Tu es vraiment romantique...Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une petite-amie aussi parfaite ?

Callie éclata de rire en amenant le corps de la jeune femme contre le sien.

**Callie:** Crois moi, je ne suis pas parfaite loin de là.

**Arizona:** A mes yeux, tu l'es...Répliqua-t-elle en glissant ses bras autour du cou de Callie avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Callie répondit à son baiser en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle se détacha ensuite de sa compagne pour accrocher le cadenas parmi ceux des autres couples puis lança la clef dans la Seine. N'étant que toutes les deux, Arizona vint enlacer la taille de Calliope en posant sa tempe contre son dos et ferma les yeux pour profiter simplement de sa présence. La belle blonde dégagea la nuque de son amie puis y déposa de nombreux baisers, elle était enivrée par son parfum et par sa peau douce qu'elle ne se lassait pas de dévorer. Callie se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres, puis caressa sa joue.

**Callie:** Tu sais qu'on est en pleine rue ? Non pas que ça me déplaise...bien au contraire.

**Arizona:** Je sais...mais il n'y a personne alors j'en profite ! Déclara-t-elle en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes

La mexicaine approfondit leur baiser en massant tendrement la nuque de sa -ci laissa échapper un léger soupir de plaisir, Callie sourit, ravie et la bloqua contre la rembarde du pont sans cesser de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'un couple vienne les interrompre. Arizona baissa honteusement la tête et se sépara à regret de ses bras. Callie se moquait bien que les gens les regardent mais comprenait que cela n'était pas simple pour sa compagne et redoutait vraiment le retour sur Seattle vu la réaction qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle lui reprit cependant la main qu'elle serra fort pour lui montrer son soutien.

**Callie:** Je sais que ce n'est pas simple pour toi...Je suis moi aussi passée par là mais sache que je serai là pour t'aider. Il faut que tu fasses abstraction de leurs regards méprisants parce que le principal c'est que tu sois heureuse. C'est vrai après tout, tu es lesbienne et alors ? Tu aimes une personne pour ce qu'elle est et non pour ce qu'elle représente.

**Arizona:** Je le sais mais...c'est dur...Les gens peuvent être tellement méchants...

**Callie:** Parce que tu crois que je les laisserais faire ? Crois moi qu'avec un prénom comme le mien je sais me battre depuis la cour de récré...Répliqua-t-elle en souriant légèrement pour détendre l'atmosphère.

**Arizona:** Tu es mon garde du corps c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

**Callie:** Et même plus que ça...Murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. On va chercher Sofia ? C'est pas qu'il commence à faire froid mais presque...

**Arizona:** Tu as besoin de ton radiateur personnel ?

**Callie:** Ne me tente pas !

Calliope lui lança un dernier sourire charmeur avant de reprendre un taxi pour se rendre chez sa soeur. Elles furent accueillies par Quentin, le mari d'Aria. Celle-ci se précipita aussitôt sur elles avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Aria était curieuse de savoir comment s'était passée leur soirée mais au vu de leurs visages resplondissants elle était certaine qu'elles s'étaient enfin confiées l'une à l'autre. Emma courut vers elles en sautant dans les bras de sa tante.

**Emma:** Tata Callie !

**Callie:** Hey ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure si tardive ?

**Emma:** Maman m'a dit que je pouvais rester debout jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes chercher Sofia !

**Callie:** Et tu n'es pas fatiguée ?

**Emma:** Non ! Venez ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant la main de Callie ainsi que celle d'Arizona. Maman, mets la musique !

Aria alluma le poste CD avec amusement puis s'avança vers les filles qui se mirent à danser en riant aux éclats.


	18. Chapter 18

Elles dansèrent ainsi durant de nombreuses minutes avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé, exténuées. Emma vint se blottir contre sa tante et ferma les yeux avant de s'endormir en s'accrochant à elle. Callie lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

**Callie:** Comment ça s'est passé avec Sofia ?

**Aria:** Plutôt bien. Même si tu lui as beaucoup manqué, elle n'a pas cessé de regarder la grande photo de nous deux accrochée au mur.

**Callie:** Faut que j'aille la voir !

Callie se leva en prenant sa nièce dans ses bras pour la coucher dans son lit. Elle la glissa sous les draps, l'embrassa puis s'approcha de Sofia qui dormait paisiblement dans un lit pliant. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui déposer un tendre baiser sur son front en la regardant avec une infinie tendresse.

**Callie:** Tu m'as manquée mon bébé...Murmura-t-elle lorsque la petite fille fut réveillée par le son de la voix de sa mère. Pardon mon coeur, Maman ne voulait pas te réveiller...

Sofia lui fit un grand sourire, heureuse d'être dans les bras de sa mère. Callie l'embrassa puis retourna dans le salon où Arizona guettait avec impatience l'arrivée de sa compagne.

**Callie:** Regardez qui est réveillée !

La mexicaine s'assied aux côtés d'Arizona en posant naturellement sa main sur sa cuisse et regarda amoureusement sa compagne. Aria, qui remarqua son geste fit un sourire radieux alors qu'Arizona déposait un tendre baiser sur la tempe de Sofia.

**Aria:** Alors ça y est ? Vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

Callie jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa petite-amie pour voir sa réaction puis reporta son attention vers sa soeur.

**Callie:** Oui... Répondit-elle avec un sourire resplondissant.

**Aria:** Je le savais! S'exclama-t-elle heureuse pour sa soeur. N'empêche, je suis quand même une bonne entremetteuse !

**Arizona:** C'est vrai. C'est grâce à vous si on s'est enfin dit ce que l'on ressentait l'une pour l'autre...

**Aria:** Puisqu'on est belle-soeurs on pourrait se tutoyer non ?

**Arizona:** C'est une bonne idée, oui.

**Aria:** Maintenant je veux voir le bisou ! Et pas un comme font les adolescents de douze ans hein !

**Quentin:** Chérie, tu es vraiment incorrigible !

**Aria:** Je sais et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! S'exclama-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari. Aller les filles, je veux voir un vrai baiser avec la langue !

Callie sourit à sa soeur quelque peu amusée puis posa sa main sur la joue de sa belle en approchant doucement son visage du sien. Arizona fixa avec envie les lèvres de sa compagne, oubliant totalement la présence d'Aria, de Quentin et de Sofia. A cet instant, elles avaient l'impression qu'elles étaient dans une bulle où elles n'étaient rien que toutes les deux et ne résista pas plus longtemps à la tentation de l'embrasser amoureusement. Callie glissa sa main sous son haut, caressant sa peau et approfondit leur baiser. Arizona se serra davantage contre son corps chaud en nouant ses bras autour de son cou.

**Aria:** J'ai demandé un baiser pas que vous vous envoyez en l'air sur mon canapé !

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent à regret et Arizona regarda sa belle-soeur, rougissante.

**Arizona:** Désolée...

**Aria:** T'inquiètes, c'est rien ! Je vais simplement pouvoir raconter une anecdote lors des futures réunions familiales ! S'exclama-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

**Callie:** Tu n'oserais pas...

**Aria:** J'vais me gêner !

**Callie:** La ferme Aria !

Les deux soeurs se sourirent avec complicité et discutèrent encore un peu avant que le couple ne prenne congé. Quentin les ramena à leur hôtel. Elles le remercia puis montèrent dans leur suite. Pendant que Callie se démaquillait et se changeait dans la salle de bain, Arizona se glissa sous les draps après avoir mis sa tenue de nuit. La mexicaine s'allongea à ses côtés en la prenant dans ses bras et lui caressa la joue. Elle l'embrassa en effleurant ensuite sa jambe du bout des doigts puis dévora son cou de baisers. Arizona sentit des frissons parcourir tout son corps.

**Arizona:** Calliope...

Arizona prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser avec passion et vint se blottir contre son amie en enlaçant sa taille. Callie lui caressa les cheveux avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, Callie emmena sa belle en haut de la Tour Montparnasse puis firent un petit tour sur un bateau-mouche. En fin d'après-midi, Callie commanda chez le traiteur, et, étant la veille du nouvel an, elle se para de sa belle robe rouge bustier qu'elles avaient acheté ensemble quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle voulait que cette soirée soit parfaite. Elle se maquilla légèrement, se parfuma puis se coiffa avant de sortir se présenter devant la jeune femme qui en resta bouche-bée.

**Arizona:** Tu es magnifique Calliope...

**Callie:** Pas autant que toi...

Arizona enlaça sa taille en l'embrassant tendrement.

**Arizona:** Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Bon, moi aussi je vais me faire belle, je reviens !

Arizona mit sa plus belle robe et se pomponna. Elle rejoignit ensuite sa compagne qui réceptionnait le dîner qu'elle avait commandé. Lorsqu'elle la découvrit, Callie la dévora du regard puis posa le repas pour prendre ses deux mains et l'admirer de plus près.

**Callie:** Ma compagne est vraiment la plus belle de toutes...Tu as de la chance que Sofia soit présente sinon je t'aurais enlevé ta robe sur le champ !

**Arizona:** Bientôt tu pourras...Murmura-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle en caressant sa hanche. Mais pour l'instant, il faut que tu contentes de me dévorer seulement avec les yeux...

**Callie:** Je te déteste, tu le sais ça ?

**Arizona:** Moi aussi je t'aime ! S'exclama-t-elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. On passe à table ?

Callie mit la table puis elles commencèrent à dîner en tête à tête. Elles s'amusaient à se jeter des regards coquins et jouaient à se charmer durant tout le repas. Vers minuit, un feu d'artifice se fit entendre pour célébrer la nouvelle année. La mexicaine sourit en se levant et prit la main de sa compagne pour qu'elle en fasse de même. Elle noua ses bras autour de sa taille en se perdant dans le regard bleu océan de la jeune femme.

**Arizona:** Bonne année.

**Callie:** Bonne année mon Amour. Une nouvelle année et une nouvelle vie commence pour nous.

Elles s'embrassèrent et se rendirent sur le balcon pour admirer le feu qui éclatait juste au dessus de la Tour Eiffel, enlacées.

**Arizona:** C'est tellement magique...J'aimerais pouvoir arrêter le temps et rester toute ma vie dans tes bras...J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cocon où rien ne peut m'arriver...

**Callie:** Je ressens exactement la même chose Arizona. Je suis tellement heureuse depuis qu'on est ensemble...

**Arizona:** Moi aussi...Je ne veux pas rentrer à Seattle, on est tellement bien ici rien que toi, moi et Sofia.

Callie hocha simplement la tête en serrant un peu plus sa compagne contre elle. Trois jours après ce merveilleux moment, elles devaient rentrer à Seattle mais avant de quitter la France, elles passèrent voir une dernière fois Aria puis se rendirent à l'aéroport. Elles embarquèrent dans l'avion, un énorme sourire illuminant leurs visages mais ce qu'elles ne savaient pas c'est que leur relation serait mise à rude épreuve à leur retour.


	19. Chapter 19

Arrivées à Seattle, les deux jeunes femmes récupérèrent leurs affaires puis se rendirent à l'appartement d'Arizona où elles déposèrent leurs sacs de voyage. Elles couchèrent Sofia dans le couffin avant de s'endormir enlacées sur le lit de la jeune femme sans prendre la peine de se changer. Vers dix heures, la petite fille se réveilla. Affamée, elle se mit à pleurer. Callie se leva, la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans le salon pour lui donner le sein. Elle prépara ensuite le petit-déjeuner pour sa belle qu'elle mit sur un plateau afin de le lui apporter au lit. Elle posa Sofia sur Arizona, toujours endormie, puis apporta le repas qu'elle déposa sur la table de nuit. La mexicaine s'assied sur le rebord du lit et caressa les cheveux de sa compagne en parsemant son visage de baisers. Elle embrassa tendrement les lèvres de sa douce alors qu'elle commençait à sortir doucement de ses rêves. Arizona sourit contre ses lèvres en glissant une main autour de son cou.

**Arizona:** J'aime ce genre de réveil ! S'exclama-t-elle en répondant à son baiser.

Allongée sur le ventre, Sofia soulevait sa tête pour les regarder s'embrasser et elle éclata de rire en reposant sa tête sur la poitrine d'Arizona. Les deux amantes se séparèrent en la regardant avec amusement.

**Arizona:** Ca te fait rire de nous voir nous embrasser ? Demanda-t-elle,amusée.

La pédiatre se redressa en soulevant le bébé dans les airs. Sofia rit davantage en posant sa main sur le nez d'Arizona, celle-ci la serra contre elle après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa tempe.

**Arizona:** Tu es aussi craquante que ta mère toi !

Callie glissa un bras autour de sa taille en lui volant un baiser.

**Callie:** J'espère que tu as faim et que tu aimes toujours mes pancakes ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant le plateau qu'elle déposa sur ses genoux.

**Arizona:** Un tendre réveil plus le petit-déjeuner au lit...On fête quoi aujourd'hui ?

**Callie:** Rien. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire plaisir à ma petite-amie ? Répliqua-t-elle un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

**Arizona:** Si bien sûr...C'est juste que je ne suis simplement pas habituée à ce qu'on fasse autant attention à moi.

**Callie:** Il va falloir que tu prennes l'habitude alors, parce que j'adore prendre soin de toi ! Annonça-t-elle avec tendresse.

Arizona posa sa main sur la joue de la mexicaine en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Callie reprit Sofia dans ses bras puis déposa le plateau sur les genoux d'Arizona. Elle coupa un bout de pancake qu'elle apporta à la bouche de sa compagne. L'orthopédiste prit le morceau entre ses dents et la regarda d'un air coquin. Arizona ne put s'empêcher de prendre en mains le visage de sa belle pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Callie répondit à son baiser avant de se détacher de son étreinte.

**Callie:** Je crois que je vais prendre une douche froide...Tu peux me dire où sont les serviettes ?

**Arizona:** Dans l'armoire en haut à gauche.

Calliope se leva en laissant Sofia sur le lit puis alla chercher les serviettes dans l'amoire. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et rentra dans la cabine de douche. Arizona continua de manger les pancakes sans grand appétit. Elle n'avait qu'une envie: rejoindre Callie. Elle s'imaginait son corps nu contre le corps chaud de la jeune femme sous l'eau qui ruisselait sur sa peau typée et ressentit une bouffée de chaleur envahir tout son être. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant de désir pour quelqu'un. N'en supportant pas davantage, elle déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit, installa Sofia dans son couffin puis rejoignit Callie dans la salle d'eau. Arizona enleva sa nuisette avant de se glisser dans la douche en enlaçant la mexicaine par la taille alors qu'elle était dos à elle en train de se rincer. Celle-ci sursauta de surprise mais un large sourire illumina son visage en reconnaissant sa compagne.

**Callie:** Je te manquais déjà ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

**Arizona:** Oui. Je n'arrêtais pas d'imaginer ton corps nu contre le mien...et comme j'en avais marre de simplement deviner, j'ai préféré voir ça par moi-même...Et je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçue...Lui confia-t-elle en caressant sa hanche. Tu es encore plus belle que ce que j'avais imaginé...

Callie colla Arizona contre la paroi de la douche en l'embrassant avec passion en caressant le bas de son dos. Elle dévora son cou de baisers avant de le suçoter tendrement, la belle blonde laissa échapper un léger soupir de bien-être. Callie la regarda quelque peu amusée.

**Callie:** Je n'ai encore rien fait...

**Arizona:** C'est pas de ma faute. Je suis sensible au niveau du cou...Maugréa-t-elle.

**Callie:** C'est toujours bon à savoir...Murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille qu'elle se mit à mordiller amoureusement.

Callie se recula légèrement et prit en main le gel douche qu'elle versa dans les paumes de ses mains. Elle passa ses mains sur les épaules de sa petite-amie puis caressa ses bras jusqu'à ses mains qu'elle prit entre les siennes. Elle lava son cou, le haut de sa poitrine puis son dos. Callie l'embrassa sensuellement puis fit glisser sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

**Callie:** Je te laisse laver le reste...

**Arizona:** Calliope Iphigenia Torres, vous êtes diabolique ! S'exclama-t-elle, frustrée.

**Callie:** C'est pour mieux nous découvrir ma chérie...

Callie l'embrassa sur la joue puis sortit de la douche, laissant Arizona reprendre ses esprits. La mexicaine s'enroula dans une serviette en quittant la salle de bain à regret. Si elle s'était écoutée, elles auraient été beaucoup plus loin mais elle désirait que leur première fois soit magique et inoubliable, elle ne voulait pas précipiter les choses car elle tenait à leur histoire plus que tout au monde.

Après déjeuner, elles décidèrent de faire un tour en ville. Callie prit la main d'Arizona en entrelaçant leurs doigts mais celle-ci la regarda, mal à l'aise.

**Arizona:** Je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas encore prête à ce qu'on se montre en public...Des gens de l'hôpital pourraient nous voir.

**Callie:** D'accord...Je comprends...Répondit-elle en souriant légèrement, quelque peu déçue.

Ayant besoin d'affaires pour Sofia, elles se rendirent à l'appartement de Callie où George les attendait installé dans le canapé.

**Callie:** Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle surprise. T'étais pas censé retourner en Irak le 26 ?

**George:** Si. Mais j'ai demandé à ce qu'on reporte mon retour.

**Callie:** Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici, dégage tes merdes de mon appartement. S'exclama-t-froidement.

**George:** Il faut qu'on parle...

**Callie:** Non, on a rien à se dire. Tu t'es tapée une autre alors que j'ai sacrifié trois ans de ma vie pour toi ! S'énerva-t-elle. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de nous laisser tranquille...

**George:** C'est impossible Calliope, je t'aime...

**Callie:** Ce n'est plus réciproque, mon coeur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre.

Arizona regarda Calliope, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. George comprit à cet instant que sa femme était maintenant en couple avec la pédiatre.

**George:** Ne me dis pas que tu es avec elle ?

**Callie:** Si. J'aime Arizona.

**George:** Il est hors de question que ma fille soit élevée par deux femmes ! Je te jure Calliope que si tu ne cesses pas ta relation avec Arizona je demande à avoir la garde exclusive de Sofia !


	20. Chapter 20

**Callie:** Je te demande pardon ? S'exclama-t-elle perplexe. Tu ne sais rien de Sofia ! Tu es resté à peine une semaine avec elle ! Elle n'a aucune affinité avec toi au contraire d'Arizona qu'elle adore !

**George:** Donne moi au moins la possibilité de la connaître !

**Callie:** Pour quoi faire ? Tu seras parti dans quelques jours ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'attache à toi en sachant pertinament qu'elle souffrira de ton départ.

**George:** Calliope...

**Callie:** Il n'y a pas de Calliope qui compte. Tu n'as rien à me dire, j'éduque mon enfant comme je l'entends. Elle est heureuse avec nous deux et c'est tout ce qui compte.

**George:** J'ai aussi mon mot à dire ! Je suis son père !

**Callie:** Non, tu n'es que le donneur de sperme ! S'écria-t-elle au comple de l'énervement.

George fronça les sourcils en jetant un regard noir à son ex-femme, puis, sans réfléchir, sa main vint se poser violemment sur la joue de Callie. Sofia se mit à pleurer et Arizona se précipita vers sa compagne en posant sa main sur sa pommette rougie. La latina serra Sofia contre elle alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

Arizona: Vous dîtes vouloir la garde exclusive de Sofia mais vous avez pensé un peu à elle ? Pendant quatre mois elle a été élevée uniquement par Calliope, elle n'a qu'elle comme parent depuis sa naissance et vous voulez lui enlever sa mère sous prétexte qu'elle soit en couple avec une femme ? Vous n'avez aucune chance, vous êtes un père violent et absent, aucun juge avec un tant soin peu de bon sens n'accepterait votre requête alors maintenant vous feriez mieux de partir avant que je ne devienne moi aussi violente.

**George:** Parce que vous pensez me faire peur peut-être ?

**Arizona:** J'ai été élevée pour protéger les personnes que j'aime et en l'occurrence Calliope et Sofia en font parties alors croyez moi que je n'hésiterais pas à user de la violence même si je déteste ça.

George la défia du regard en passant à côté de Callie.

**George:** Ta copine n'est qu'une folle, tu le sais ça ?

Hors d'elle, Callie déposa Sofia dans les bras d'Arizona puis prit George par le col afin de le coller contre le mur.

**Callie:** Retire ce que tu viens de dire immédiatement.

**George**: Pourquoi ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité.

Arizona vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et caressa tendrement son dos afin de la calmer.

**Arizona:** Calliope...Laisse ce n'est rien...

**Callie:** Non ce n'est pas rien ! Il n'a pas le droit de te manquer de respect !

**Arizona:** Chérie...Pense à Sofia...

La mexicaine se calma légèrement et lâcha George.

**Callie:** Dégage. Je mettrai toutes tes affaires dans un carton que je laisserai sur le pas de la porte.

**George:** Profite bien de tes derniers moments en compagnie de Sofia. S'exclama-t-il en quittant l'appartement.

Callie reprit Sofia contre elle afin de se calmer, et parsema le visage du bébé de baisers en la câlinant.

**Callie:** Maman t'aime tellement fort mon bébé...Je ne le laisserai jamais t'enlever à moi...

Calliope finit par éclater en sanglots en serrant sa fille contre elle. La peur de la perdre était bien trop forte et savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas d'être éloignée ne serait-ce qu'une seule journée de son bébé. Arizona vint la prendre dans ses bras et caressa tendrement son dos.

**Arizona:** Tu peux toujours rompre avec moi Calliope...Annonça-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux pas que notre couple soit un obstacle dans ta relation avec Sofia...

Callie: Non...Je t'aime Arizona...J'ai besoin de vous avoir toutes les deux dans ma vie...

Arizona embrassa tendrement les lèvres salées de la belle mexicaine puis posa sa tête sur son épaule, songeuse. La pédiatre n'avait aucune envie de rompre avec Callie. Elle était devenue complètement accro à elle, à ses baisers, à sa tendresse...et la voir aussi mal par sa faute lui brisait le coeur. Même si pour elle, Sofia ne risquait pas d'être mise sous la garde de son père, elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque car elle savait que Callie serait dévastée si Sofia devait lui être enlevée. Cependant elle se demandait si rompre n'était pas la meilleure solution...


	21. Chapter 21

Calliope glissa un bras autour de la taille d'Arizona en embrassant son front. Elles s'installèrent sur le canapé où elles restèrent enlacées durant de nombreuses minutes, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre. Arizona réfléchissait à la situation en regardant le visage attristé de sa compagne. Elle devait prendre rapidement une décision : rester auprès de celle qu'elle aimait en espérant que George ne tente rien contre Sofia ou jouer la sécurité en rompant ? Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de capturer les lèvres de la Latina.

**Arizona:** Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi Calliope. Quoiqu'il arrive.

**Callie:** Je sais Arizona...Répondit-elle en serrant davantage sa compagne contre elle. J'ai confiance en toi.

**Arizona:** Tu es certaine de vouloir prendre le risque de rester avec moi ?

**Callie:** Bien sûr. George n'a aucune chance d'avoir la garde de Sofia, il ne l'a même pas reconnue...On devait le faire la semaine où il est revenu mais vu ce qu'il s'est passé...

**Arizona:** Tu penses qu'il va la reconnaître ?

**Callie:** Je ne l'espère pas...

**Arizona**: Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

**Callie:** Appeler ma mère. Elle est avocate, elle saura quoi faire.

Callie embrassa la belle blonde puis se leva en prenant soin de laisser Sofia dans les bras d'Arizona. Elle partit chercher son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa mère. Lucia fut heureuse d'apprendre que Callie avait enfin avoué ses sentiments à Arizona mais fut néanmois attristée, une nouvelle fois, du comportement de George. Celle-ci lui promit que Sofia ne le lui serait pas retirée et qu'elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que son ex-mari ne leur porte plus préjudice. La jeune mexicaine remercia sa mère avant de retourner dans le salon où la pédiatre l'attendait nerveusement.

**Arizona:** Alors ?

**Callie:** Pour elle, George n'a aucune chance d'avoir la garde de Sofia notamment si on prouve qu'il a des problèmes post-traumatiques dû à la guerre.

**Arizona:** C'est une bonne chose. Sofia ne supporterait pas un éloignement, vous êtes bien trop fusionnelles.

**Callie:** Ni elle, ni moi d'ailleurs. Elle est toute ma vie...

**Arizona:** Je sais...Répondit-elle avec attendrissement.

**Callie:** De toute façon, ma mère prépare déjà le dossier au cas où il irait jusqu'en justice.

**Arizona :** Ta mère est efficace ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

**Callie:** Oui...Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point elle était heureuse d'apprendre qu'on était enfin ensemble. Lui confia-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

**Arizona:** Elle a l'air de bien m'aimer...Et je me demande bien pourquoi...

Callie enlaça la taille d'Arizona en venant capturer tendrement ses lèvres.

**Callie:** Tout simplement parce que ma mère sait que tu es parfaite pour moi...Affirma-t-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau. Et comme on dit : Telle mère, telle fille...

Arizona éclata de rire et caressa les cheveux de sa compagne.

**Arizona:** N'empêche, j'ai réussi à séduire la mère avant la fille...C'est peu commun quand même !

**Callie:** Tu sais, dès que je t'ai vu je t'ai trouvé magnifique avec tes yeux bleus...J'en avais jamais vu des aussi beaux ! On va dire que j'étais simplement aveuglée par l'amour que je pensais porter pour George.

**Arizona:** Et bien heureusement que tu as ouvert les yeux, je ne supportais plus de ne pas pouvoir embrasser tes lèvres pulpeuses et te dire combien je t'aimais ! Mais j'étais tellement effrayée à l'idée que je puisse te perdre...

**Callie:** Moi aussi...

Sofia posa sa main sur le visage de sa mère en riant. Callie se détacha d'Arizona pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras et parsemer sa figure de baisers. Elles passèrent le reste de la journée assises sur le canapé à discuter et jouer avec Sofia, oubliant presque l'altercation qui s'était produite un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Pendant que Callie préparait le dîner, Arizona s'occupait avec joie de laver la petite fille. En plus de trois mois, la pédiatre s'était énormément attachée à Sofia qu'elle aimait comme si elle était sa propre fille. Elle qui ne voulait pas d'enfant, se surprit à adorer de plus en plus ces moments passés en famille. Arizona rejoignit Callie dans la cuisine avec Sofia qui ne cessait de rire dans ses bras. Elles dînnèrent toutes les trois dans la bonne humeur avant d'aller se coucher dans la chambre d'ami, Callie ne voulant pas dormir dans la chambre où elle avait surpris quelques semaines plus tôt son mari avec une autre femme. L'orthopédiste prit sa compagne dans ses bras en l'embrassant avec amour.

**Callie:** Je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée...

**Arizona:** Moi aussi...Je t'aime Calliope. Murmura-t-elle en se noyant dans le regard de la belle mexicaine.

**Callie:** Je t'aime aussi. Répondit-elle en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Arizona posa sa tête sur la poitrine de sa conjointe en glissant ses bras autour de sa taille. Callie caressa ses cheveux et finit par s'endormir, épuisée. Le lendemain, Callie et Arizona se rendirent à l'hôpital en prenant chacune leur voiture. En effet, Arizona ne souhaitait pas que les gens commencent à se poser des questions en les voyant arriver ensemble dès leur première journée de reprise. Callie fut déçue mais prit cependant sur elle pour le lui cacher car elle savait que cette situation n'était pas simple pour elle.

Arrivée au Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, Calliope déposa Sofia à la crèche avant de se rendre aux vestiaires se mettre en tenue de chirurgienne et de prendre son service. Dans la matinée, alors que Callie était en pleine intervention, George pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital pour aller discrètement à la crèche.

**Auxiliaire de puériculture:** Bonjour, Monsieur. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

**George:** Je suis venu récupérer ma fille, Sofia Torres O'Malley.

**Auxiliaire de puériculture**: Je suis désolée mais sa mère a bien dit que c'était elle qui viendrait la chercher.

**George:** Elle s'est trompée...Mentit-il en lui souriant. J'ai fini mon travail plus tôt aujourd'hui, elle a dû oublier !

**Auxiliaire de puériculture:** Je peux voir votre carte d'identité s'il vous plait ?

George sortit sa carte de son portefeuille puis la lui montra. En voyant qu'il disait vrai, l'auxiliaire l'autorisa à aller chercher Sofia qui dormait paisiblement. Il prit le couffin où était installée la petite, signa la décharge et quitta l'établissement, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.


	22. Chapter 22

A la pause déjeuner, Callie se rendit à la crèche le sourire aux lèvres impatiente de pouvoir prendre sa fille dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Elle pénétra dans la garderie puis se mit à chercher en vain Sofia . Paniquée ne pas la trouver, elle se dirigea vers l'auxiliaire qui avait accueilli George un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

**Callie**: Où est ma fille ? Demanda-t-elle aux bords des larmes.

**Auxiliaire de puériculture:** C'est votre mari qui a récupéré Sofia. Répondit-elle surprise par la question de l'orthopédiste.

**Callie**: Je vous demande pardon ? S'écria-t-elle affolée. Je vous avais dis que c'était moi qui irais la chercher !

**Auxiliaire de puériculture:** Je suis désolée...Il m'a dit que vous vous étiez trompée...J'aurais dû vous téléphoner...

**Callie:** Vous auriez dû oui ! Vous n'êtes qu'une incapable !

La jeune femme se mit à pleurer en faisant les cent pas dans la crèche. Elle prit fébrilement son biper et contacta Arizona qui l'attendait à la cafétéria. Celle-ci rejoignit rapidement sa compagne qu'elle découvrit en larmes puis vint aussitôt la prendre dans ses bras en caressant tendrement son dos.

**Arizona:** Calliope...Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

**Callie:** George...enlever...Sofia...Réussit-elle à prononcer avec difficulté en serrant un peu plus fort sa conjointe contre elle

**Arizona:** Quoi ? Hurla-t-elle

**Callie:** Il a pris mon bébé !

Calliope se mit à pleurer davantage tant la douleur d'être éloignée de sa fille lui était insupportable. Elle avait du mal à respirer et s'accrocha à Arizona. La pédiatre se détacha légèrement de ses bras pour prendre son visage en main.

**Arizona:** Calme toi et respire profondément...

**Callie:** Imagine qu'il lui fasse du mal ? Hoqueta-t-elle. Je ne peux pas la perdre...

**Arizona:** Tu ne la perdras pas,on va la retrouver d'accord ? Je te le promets Calliope.

Callie hocha simplement la tête en prenant à nouveau la jeune femme dans ses bras.

**Arizona:** Je vais prévenir la police. Va te changer en attendant...Dit-elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

Callie se contenta d'hocher la tête et se rendit comme une automate aux vestiaires. Elle ferma la porte et s'effondra en pleurs en glissant contre le mur , la tête cachée entre ses bras.

Arizona prit son téléphone puis prévint la police de la disparition de Sofia, la gorge nouée. Elle n'avait qu'une envie: pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps mais elle se devait d'être forte pour Callie et la voir ainsi ne faisait que lui brisait un peu plus le coeur.. Elle retrouva sa compagne qui était toujours assise par terre, elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés en la prenant dans ses bras.

**Callie:** Je veux mon bébé...

**Arizona:** Je sais...Moi aussi elle me manque mais dis toi que les policiers arrivent dans quelques minutes pour prendre notre déposition et nous la rendre rapidement.

**Callie:** Merci...

**Arizona:** De quoi ?

**Callie**: D'être là pour moi...

**Arizona**: C'est normal, c'est mon rôle de petite-amie. Répondit-elle en embrassant rapidement ses lèvres.

**Callie:** Tu sais qu'on est à l'hôpital et que tout le monde peut nous voir ?

**Arizona:** A cet instant précis je m'en fiche un peu. Le plus important pour le moment c'est Sofia et toi.

Callie lui sourit maigrement en signe de remerciement puis se leva pour s'habiller rapidement. La nouvelle de l'enlèvement de Sofia fit vite le tour de l'hôpital, Addison qui était la marraine de la petite vint à la rencontre de Callie malgré la rancoeur qui continuait à exister entre les deux amies.

**Addison:** J'ai appris pour Sofia...Révéla-t-elle avec inquiètude. Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ?

**Callie:** Je ne sais pas...Déclara la jeune femme avant de se remettre à pleurer.

Addison s'avança puis prit Calliope dans ses bras en caressant son dos sous le regard rempli de jalousie d'Arizona. La mexicaine se détacha mal à l'aise.

**Callie:** Ca va Addison...

**Addison:** Je ne pense pas que tu ailles bien. Ta fille vient d'être enlevée.

**Arizona**: Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, je m'occupe d'elle.

**Addison:** Oh t'es là toi ? Je t'avais presque oublié...Répliqua-t-elle narquoisement.

**Callie:** Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le moment de me faire une crise de jalousie ? Mon bébé a disparu je vous rappelle.

Enervée, Callie quitta les vestiaires en claquant la porte suivie de près par Arizona.

**Arizona:** Calliope...Je suis désolée, c'était déplacé...

**Callie:** Ca ne fait rien, je comprends que voir mon ex sex friend me prendre dans ses bras soit tout sauf plaisant à voir.

**Arizona:** En effet...Avoua la pédiatre avec un très léger sourire.

Elles allèrent à la crèche et attendirent avec anxiété l'arrivée de la police. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux officiers pénétrèrent dans la garderie en s'avançant vers l'auxiliaire de puériculture.

**Policier:** Bonjour, on nous a téléphoné pour un enlèvement d'enfant...

**Arizona:** Oui, c'est moi qui vous ai contacté.

**Callie:** Ma fille a été enlevée par mon ex-mari. Informa-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

**Policier:** Vous êtes ?

**Callie**: Calliope Torres. Je suis la mère de Sofia.

**Policier:** Et vous êtes certaine de ce que vous avancez ?

**Auxiliaire de puériculture:** Oui, c'est moi qui ait laissé Sofia à son père...

**Policier:** On aurait besoin d'une photo récente de votre fille et d'une description précise sur la façon dont elle était habillée au moment de l'enlèvement. Déclara-t-il en regardant Callie.

Calliope sortit une photo de Sofia de son portefeuille qu'elle tendit nerveusement à l'agent de police.

**Callie:** Elle porte un haut rayé rose et blanc avec une petite fleur violette, un jean et des chaussures roses...

**Policier**: Comment s'appelle ex-mari ? Demanda-t-il en prenant

**Callie:** George O'Malley.

**Policier 2 :** Et votre fille ?

**Callie:** Sofia Torres.

**Policier:** Son âge ?

**Callie:** Quatre mois...

**Policier:** Vous savez quelles sont les raisons qui ont poussé votre ex-mari à faire ce geste ?

**Callie:** Je suis en couple avec une femme, chose qu'il a du mal à accepter. Il voulait demander la garde de Sofia parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit éduquée par deux femmes...

Le second policier se tourna vers l'auxiliaire.

**Policier:** Vers quelle heure Monsieur O'Malley est-il venu chercher Sofia ?

**Auxiliaire de puériculture:** Vers 10 heures.

**Policier:** Très bien, on va lancer une alerte enlèvement qui sera diffusé sur toutes les chaînes de télévisions américaines pour qu'on ait le maximum de chances de la retrouver dans les prochaines heures. On vous tiendra au courant des recherches. En attendant rentrez chez vous Madame Torres.

**Callie:** Je ne peux pas rentrer sans elle...

**Arizona:** Il a raison Calliope, viens on rentre.

Callie donna son numéro de téléphone pour qu'il puisse la contacter à la moindre nouvelle. Elle était sur le point de quitter la crèche lorsqu'elle vit le manteau de sa fille qui était resté accroché au porte-manteau. Elle le prit en humant l'odeur de sa fille, Arizona alla prévenir le chef puis elles rentrèrent chez Callie. La mexicaine se dirigea aussitôt dans la chambre de Sofia et s'installa sur la chaise à bascule en prenant un doudou qu'elle serra fort contre elle en s'effondrant en larmes. Sa compagne s'assied sur ses genoux et glissa un bras autour de son cou en posant son front contre celui de sa belle. Elle caressa sa joue du pouce afin de retirer les goutelettes d'eaux qui ruisselaient sur son visage. La pédiatre ne put retenir davantage ses larmes et déversa à son tour toute sa peine.

Pendant ce temps, George, qui avait emmené Sofia chez lui avait décidé de quitter Seattle pour faire le tour des Etats-Unis, espérant ainsi pouvoir effacer toutes traces de leur passage. Il prit alors sa voiture et commença son périple sous les pleurs incessants de la petite fille qui ne voulait qu'une chose: être dans les bras de sa Maman.


	23. Chapter 23

Callie et Arizona restèrent dans cette position pendant de longues minutes. Leurs pensées étaient bien évidemment tournées vers Sofia et plus le temps passait plus leur angoisse ne cessait de s'accroitre. La mexicaine regardait fréquemment avec nervosité son téléphone portable pour être certaine de ne pas râter l'appel du policier.

**Callie:** Ca fait déjà plus de trois heures qu'il a enlevé Sofia...Elle est peut-être blessée ou pire ! S'exclama-t-elle sanglotante.

**Arizona:** Calliope...Ne dis pas ça, je suis certaine qu'elle est saine et sauve.C'est sa fille, il ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

**Callie:** Il m'a étranglée alors que j'étais sa femme je te rappelle !

**Arizona:** Il faisait un cauchemar...Tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

**Callie:** En plus Sofia est allaitée, elle ne peut pas boire de lait vendu au supermarché ! Continua-t-elle sans prendre en compte ce que la jeune femme venait de dire. Elle va tomber malade !

**Arizona:** Calme toi...L'alerte enlèvement a été lancée, je suis certaine que ce n'est plus qu'une question de quelques heures pour qu'on la retrouve.

**Callie:** ¿ Solamente una cuestión de algunas horas? ¿ Te ríes? S'exclama-t-elle soudainement hors d'elle, incapable de penser autrement qu'en espagnol. ¡ No comprendo cómo pudo hacerme esto! ¡ Es mi hija, mi bebé ! No tiene interés a dolerle porque...* ( * Seulement une question de quelques heures ? Tu rigoles ? Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu me faire ça ! C'est ma fille , mon bébé ! Il n'a pas intérêt à lui faire du mal parce que...)

Arizona la regardait stupéfaite en ne comprenant pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle racontait. Elle prit son visage en mains en l'obligeant à la regarder.

**Arizona:** Stop ! L'interrompit-elle. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis Calliope ! Je ne parle pas espagnol !

**Callie:** Excuse moi, je ne suis qu'un paquet de nerfs...

**Arizona:** C'est normal que tu sois inquiète pour Sofia mais s'il te plait, à l'avenir parle de façon à ce que je comprenne ! Répliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Pendant ce temps, George continuait sa route malgré les larmes de Sofia qui ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues. Il s'arrêta quelques instants plus tard dans la ville de Portland situé à trois heures de Seattle. Il pénétra dans un supermarché acheter tout le matériel nécessaire pour Sofia puis se rendit dans un hôtel afin de se reposer un peu. Seulement, alors qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre, un client qui venait de regarder les informations à la télévision avait remarqué que Sofia ressemblait étrangement à la petite fille de l'alerte enlèvement. Celui-ci prit alors son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de police pour les prévenir de ce qu'il venait de voir.

George sortit Sofia du couffin et l'installa sur le lit tandis qu'il préparait le biberon. Il s'installa confortablement sur le lit puis tenta de lui donner en vain le biberon. Sofia tournait la tête, refusant de boire, et se mit à hurler apeurée de ne pas avoir vu Callie depuis ce matin.

La police avertie, des officiers arrivèrent rapidement à l'hôtel et rencontrèrent l'homme qui pensait avoir aperçu Sofia quelques minutes plus tôt. Un policier lui montra une photo de la petite fille qu'il reconnut avec facilité puis il leur indiqua où étaient George et Sofia. Les inspecteurs le remercièrent avant de frapper à la porte de la chambre.

**Policier:** Police ouvrez ! S'exclama-t-il.

**George:** Allez vous-en !

**Policier:** Vous ne faites qu'aggraver votre cas ! Il n'est pas trop tard pour vous rendre !

**George:** On ne me prendra pas ma fille pour la redonner à ces lesbiennes !

Les policiers se regardèrent et en un instant un des agent ouvrit la porte de son pied en braquant son arme sur George qui était debout avec Sofia dans ses bras.

**Policier:** Donnez nous la petite !

**George:** Il n'en est pas question ! Hurla-t-il en brandissant un couteau qu'il avait précautionneusement mis dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Ne vous approchez-pas ! Et toi ferme la ! Arrête de chialer ! S'écria-t-il en regardant Sofia qui n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

**Policier:** Vous aimez votre fille Monsieur O'Malley ?

**George:** Evidemment !

**Policier:** Vous croyez qu'elle est heureuse d'être éloignée de sa mère de cette façon ? Votre fille est apeurée c'est pour cette raison qu'elle pleure autant. Elle ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas dans les bras de sa mère.

**George:** Non ! Elle peut vivre sans cette garce !

Enervé, il s'avança vers eux et poignarda le policier qui était en face de lui en plein que George n'ait le temps de réagir , un de ses collègue appuya sur la détente et tira sur son épaule. A terre, le jeune homme finit par lâcher Sofia qui fut prise en charge par un troisième agent de police. Il appela une ambulance puis, quand les médecins furent sur place ils emmenèrent George et le policier blessé à l'hôpital. Arrivés au commissariat, ils contactèrent Callie qui n'avait pas bougé de la chaise à celle-ci entendit le téléphone sonner, elle regarda nerveusement sa compagne puis décrocha fébrilement. Un large sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'on lui appris que Sofia avait été retrouvée saine et sauve et qu'on la lui ramènerait à son domicile le plus rapidement possible.

**Callie:** Ils ont retrouvé Sofia ! S'écria-t-elle heureuse une fois qu'elle ait raccroché.

Arizona lui donna son plus beau sourire avant de capturer passionnément ses lèvres.

**Arizona:** Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Ils l'ont retrouvée où ?

**Callie:** Portland...

Trois heures plus tard, un policier vint sonner à la porte de l'appartement de Callie avec Sofia confortablement installée dans son couffin. La mexicaine se précipita d'aller ouvrir la porte puis détacha aussitôt Sofia pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre elle, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues tant elle était heureuse et soulagée de retrouver son bébé. Elle parsemait son visage de baisers et caressait son dos avec tendresse.

**Callie:** Maman t'aime tellement fort mon bébé !

Sofia glissa ses bras autour du cou de sa mère puis, pour la première fois de la journée, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle laissa échapper un son de joie. Arizona les rejoignit puis reprit le couffin des mains du policier.

**Callie:** Merci pour tout...Dit-elle à l'intention du policier

**Policier:** De rien...Il faudrait que vous repassiez demain au commissariat si vous souhaitez porter plainte contre votre ex-mari.

**Callie:** Très bien, je passerai.

**Policier:** Passez une bonne soirée.

**Callie:** Vous aussi...

Il sourit en s'éloignant. Arizona ferma la porte puis déposa le couffin par terre avant de venir caresser les cheveux de Sofia en embrassant sa tempe.

**Arizona:** Tu sais qu'on a vraiment eu peur ?

Sofia lui répondit par un sourire en posant une main sur la joue de la pédiatre.

**Arizona:** Arizona aime Sofia vraiment fort...Lui avoua-t-elle en posant son front contre celui de la petite fille et enlaça la taille de sa compagne.

**Edit Auteur: Pour ce qui est de l'espagnol dans ma suite, je n'en suis pas totalement certaine donc s'il y a des fautes c'est normal lol En tout cas, merci à toutes et à tous pour vos Reviews ça me fait chaud au coeur de vous lire et de voir que ma fiction vous plait :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'enlèvement de Sofia. Callie s'était rendue au commissariat pour porter plainte contre George, celui-ci fut incarcéré dès sa sortie d'hôpital pour enlèvement d'enfant et agression sur un agent de police. N'ayant plus confiance en la crèche de l'hôpital, l'orthopédiste avait engagé il y a peu un charmant jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année prénommé Mickaël en tant que Baby-sitter. Il était la seule personne avec qui Sofia s'entendait très bien même si sa mère lui manquait lui énormément durant la journée.

Un soir, Arizona quitta l'hôpital avec une idée bien particulière en tête. Elle avait envie de passer une soirée romantique en compagnie de Callie et voulait que ce soir soit le moment qu'elles avaient toutes les deux attendues. Callie avait été tellement attentionnée à son égard depuis qu'elles étaient ensemble qu'elle avait à son tour ressentie le besoin de lui prouver tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour elle. Même si elle se comportait comme une amie en dehors de l'appartement, elle voulait lui témoigner tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. En effet, à l'hôpital ou en public Arizona ne souhaitait pas qu'elles montrent en tant que couple et n'avaient donc aucun geste de tendresse l'une envers l'autre. Elle savait que son comportement blessait sa compagne même si celle-ci ne lui faisait pas part de son ressentiment.

La pédiatre se rendit alors au premier supermarché qui était sur sa route acheter tout ce dont elle avait besoin et rentra à l'appartement de Callie. Arizona remercia le baby-sitter qui lui expliqua rapidement comment s'était déroulé la journée de Sofia avant de prendre congé. Le bébé endormi, Arizona alla dans sa chambre l'embrasser puis se mit à préparer le dîner. Lorsque Calliope ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, elle découvrit avec stupéfaction la surprise que lui avait faite sa compagne. Des bougies avaient été disposées dans tout le salon pour tamiser la pièce et des pétales de rose avaient été mis au sol jusqu'à leur chambre. Arizona s'était faite belle pour l'occasion et portait une magnifique robe rouge légèrement décolté arrivant juste au dessus des genoux

**Callie:** Arizona...Wow...C'est magnifique...Tu es magnifique ! Déclara-t-elle émue.

Arizona s'avança vers elle tout sourire et glissa ses bras autour du cou de la mexicaine en venant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Callie approfondit leur baiser en massant sa nuque et colla la jeune femme contre le mur.

**Callie:** Merci pour cette magnifique surprise...Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

**Arizona:** Tu sais que tu as dit trois fois le mot "magnifique" en seulement deux phrases ?

**Callie:** Je suis juste...surprise...et j'ai l'air ridicule maintenant comparée à toi...

**Arizona:** N'importe quoi, même sans artifice tu restes la plus belle...

Callie se mit à rire puis captura une nouvelle fois tendrement les lèvres de sa compagne.

**Arizona:** Je t'ai préparé un bon bain chaud, va te relaxer pendant que je termine de préparer le repas.

**Callie:** Tu sais que je ne vais plus pouvoir me passer de toi ?

Arizona: C'est le but recherché...Répliqua-t-elle avec amusement. Aller, oust ! Va au bain !

**Callie:** Oui Maman !

Callie lui vola rapidement un baiser avant d'aller embrasser Sofia et de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Elle enleva ses vêtements puis se glissa dans l'eau chaude en fermant les yeux afin de profiter de ce moment de relaxation. Quelques minutes plus tard, Callie retourna dans le salon vêtue d'une robe bordeau moulante et vint enlacer la taille de sa compagne.

**Callie:** Mmh ça sent bon ! Qu'est ce que tu nous as concocté ?

**Arizona:** Du poulet au cury , ça te va ?

**Callie:** J'adore !

Elles passèrent à table en discutant de leur journée. Arrivées au dessert, Arizona se leva pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de Callie et glissa ses bras autour de son cou en se noyant dans son regard.

Arizona: Ca fait maintenant un peu plus de deux mois qu'on est ensemble et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie. Je sais qu'en public j'ai encore du mal à me montrer en te prenant la main mais je veux faire un effort, pour toi...pour nous. J'essaie d'affronter ma peur mais...

**Callie:** Arizona...Je ne veux pas que tu te forces et...

**Arizona:** Laisse moi finir ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de lui voler un baiser. Je passe pratiquement toutes mes soirées chez toi et les soirs où je suis seule je ressens un énorme vide car tu me manques...J'aime Sofia de tout mon coeur et je la considère comme ma propre fille...Je sais que ça peut paraître dingue mais pour moi nous sommes une famille ! J'ai vraiment envie de construire quelque chose avec toi parce que c'est la première fois que j'éprouve quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un et j'aimerais...enfin je me demandais...si tu voulais qu'on vive ensemble ?

Arizona regardait Callie avec nervosité et se demandait si elle ne s'était pas emballée trop rapidement mais voyant le grand sourire que lui donnait sa conjointe, elle fut quelque peu rassurée.

**Callie:** Oui oui oui et encore oui Arizona ! Répondit-elle en prenant son visage en main pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Heureuse, Arizona répondit avec ferveur à son baiser avant de parsemer le cou de la jeune mexicaine de baisers. Elle se mit à le suçoter en descendant légèrement au niveau de son décolter et abaissa une bretelle de sa robe. Callie glissa sa main sous la robe de la jeune pour caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse, électrisée par ce contact, Arizona se redressa instantanément.

**Callie:** Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû aller aussi vite...

**Arizona:** Non...J'ai envie de toi Calliope...Murmura-t-elle sensuellement.

**Callie:** Tu es certaine d'être prête ?

**Arizona:** Plus que jamais.

Callie lui fit un grand sourire, elle avait tant de fois rêvé de ce moment qu'elle captura ses lèvres comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Callie se leva en portant sa compagne qu'elle déposa tendrement sur le lit où était disposé des pétales de rose formant un coeur en plein milieu.

**Callie:** Tu avais tout prévu...S'exclama-t-elle pleine de tendresse dans la voix.

**Arizona:** Oui...Je voulais que cette soirée soit parfaite...

**Callie:** Elle l'est...Répondit-elle en embrassant sa compagne.

Calliope allongea Arizona sans cesser ses baisers. Ils étaient doux, tendres puis devinrent un peu plus passionnés. Callie glissa sa main sous la robe de sa conjointe afin de caresser sa cuisse pendant qu'Arizona tentait nerveusement de déshabiller Callie. La belle mexicaine remarqua son inquiétude et se redressa légèrement.

**Callie:** Si tu n'es pas encore prête on peut attendre...

**Arizona:** Non...Je veux le faire c'est juste que j'ai peur...Je veux dire je n'ai jamais touché une femme avant toi et je ne veux pas te perdre Calliope...

Callie la regarda intriguée.

**Callie:** Pourquoi tu me perdrais ?

**Arizona:** Imagine que ça se passe mal...? Que je ne sois pas à la hauteur...

**Callie:** Arizona...Tu ne me perdras pas d'accord ? Détends toi, tout se passera bien...et si ce n'est pas le cas et bien ça nous donnera l'occasion de recommencer ! S'exclama-t-elle avec amusement. Tu vas voir, je vais te faire découvrir la méthode Torres...

Callie lui sourit tendrement puis embrassa le haut de sa poitrine en se débarrassant de sa robe qu'elle jeta à l'autre bout de la chambre. Arizona frissonnait sous les caresses de sa compagne et enleva à son tour le vêtement que portait Callie. Elles étaient maintenant toutes les deux en sous-vêtements et chacune se dévorait du regard, contemplant avec envie le corps de l'autre. Callie prit un pétale et s'amusa à le passer sur la poitrine presque dénudée d'Arizona. Elle parsema ensuite son cou et caressa ses hanches en glissant sa main sous son bas, la pédiatre ressentit une bouffée de chaleur envahir tout son être et prit l'initiative de dégraffer le soutien-gorge de la mexicaine. Envoûtées par le désir qui s'emparaient d'elles, elles caressaient sans plus de retenue le corps chaud de leur partenaire, néanmoins, Calliope regardait fréquemment la réaction d'Arizona, soucieuse de ne pas la brusquer et c'est avec douceur et tendresse qu'elles finirent par s'unir pour la première fois.

Blotties l'une contre l'autre, Callie caressait machinalement la joue de sa compagne en ne quittant pas son regard des yeux.

**Callie:** La méthode Torres t'a plue ?

**Arizona:** Oui, c'était magique...

**Callie:** Merveilleux même je dirais...Murmura-t-elle avant d'embrasser les lèvres d'Arizona.

**Arizona:** C'est la première fois que je me sens autant aimer... Je t'aime Calliope.

**Callie:** Je t'aime aussi Arizona


	25. Chapter 25

Le lendemain matin, Arizona se réveilla la première et regarda amoureusement la belle mexicaine dormir. Elle l'embrassa en caressant tendrement les cheveux de sa compagne alors que celle-ci émergeait doucement du sommeil.

**Callie:** Bonjour...Murmura-t-elle en s'étirant, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

**Arizona:** Bonjour ma Bomba Latina ! Répondit-elle en déposant ses lèvres contre celles de Callie.

**Callie:** Ta Bomba Latina hein ?

**Arizona:** Oui ! Tu es rien qu'à moi et maintenant que tu m'as fait découvrir ce qu'était le septième ciel, je ne veux plus jamais redescendre de mon nuage.

Callie se mit à rire en enlaçant la taille de la belle blonde.

**Callie:** Le septième ciel ? Carrément ? Répliqua-t-elle avec amusement.

**Arizona**: Vous avez des doigts de fées Mademoiselle Torres...

**Callie:** Tu veux que je te montre à nouveau mes talents ?

**Arizona:** Avec plaisir...

Callie roula sur Arizona et parsema son visage de baisers lorsque les pleurs de Sofia se firent entendre dans tout l' mexicaine soupira de frustration.

**Arizona:** Ce n'est que partie remise...

**Callie:** J'espère bien !

Calliope sourit en se levant et se rendit dans la chambre de Sofia. Elle lui donna le sein après s'être installée dans la chaise à bascule qui était disposée juste en face du lit de bébé. Pendant ce temps, Arizona se prépara dans la salle de bain puis concocta un bon petit-déjeuner pour sa conjointe ,et,une fois prêtes, elles partirent pour l'hôpital.

Après une matinée de travail passée au bloc, Callie retrouva Arizona à la cafétéria lors de la pause déjeuner.

**Callie:** Bonjour jolie demoiselle ! S'exclama-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue d'Arizona avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

**Arizona:** Calliope...Pas à l'hôpital...Réprimanda-t-elle légèrement.

**Callie:** Désolée...

**Arizona:** Je sais que ce n'est pas simple pour toi mais je ne suis pas encore prête...Il me faut encore un peu de temps...

**Callie:** D'accord...Répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais que j'emmènage chez toi ou toi chez moi ?

**Arizona:** J'avais pensé qu'on aurait pu se chercher un appartement qui serait rien qu'à nous et qu'on aurait toutes les deux choisi...

**Callie:** C'est une excellente idée ! En attendant, tu n'as qu'à ramener tes affaires chez moi, avec Sofia ça sera plus simple plutôt que de démonter tout son lit pour le remettre et le redémonter dans quelque temps.

Arizona acquiesça avec un grand sourire, heureuse de la tournure dont prenait leur relation. Cependant, une infirmière qui était attablée juste derrière elles avait entendu toute leur conversation. Contente de pouvoir alimenter les potins de l'hôpital, elle se leva avec précipitation pour rejoindre ses amies afin de divulguer l'information. Rapidement, le personnel fut au courant de la relation qu'entretenait le Docteur Torres et le Docteur Robbins. Paniquée en entendant les infirmières parler sur leur couple, Arizona décida de faire taire la rumeur en allant voir un infirmier de façon quelque peu charmeuse.

**Arizona:** Bonjour Steven ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

L'infirmier la regarda surpris qu'elle lui adresse la parole, ayant eu vent de la rumeur.

**Steven:** Bien et vous?

**Arizona:** Ca va ! Je me demandais si vous accepteriez d'aller boire un verre chez Joe ?

Steven releva son regard de son dossier et dévisagea Arizona de plus en plus perplexe. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Callie s'avança vers eux, énervée et blessée par le comportement de sa compagne.

**Callie:** Oui Steven allez donc boire un verre avec le Docteur Robbins ! Elle est célibataire. S'exclama-t-elle furieuse en rangeant le dossier de son patient avant de s'éloigner.

Consciente qu'elle était allée un peu trop loin, Arizona se mit à courir derrière Callie, soudainement affolée par l'idée que la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer sous-entendait une possible rupture.

**Arizona:** Calliope !

**Callie:** Non, retourne draguer ton infirmier. Tu n'as plus de compte à me rendre.

Arizona prit la main de Callie pour l'entraîner dans la salle de garde la plus proche.

**Arizona:** Je suis sincèrement désolée Calliope...

**Callie:** Tu es désolée ? Tu as carrément dragué cet infirmier ! Je sais que tu ne veux pas que notre relation soit rendue publique mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable d'aller voir ailleurs ! S'écria-t-elle.

**Arizona:** Je te suis totalement fidèle Calliope...C'est juste que tout l'hôpital est au courant pour nous et j'ai paniqué ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...Je t'aime Calliope ...Je ne veux pas te perdre...Révéla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

**Callie:** Si tu continues à te comporter comme ça c'est ce qu'il risque de se passer Arizona. Tu dis m'aimer mais j'ai l'impression que tu as honte de moi et de notre couple. Je ne veux pas d'une femme qui a honte de ce que nous sommes. Les gens sont au courant à l'hôpital ? Tant mieux ! Parce que moi j'en ai marre de me cacher. Je veux vivre ma vie de couple comme je l'entends sans me préoccuper de ce que les autres peuvent penser !

**Arizona:** Moi aussi mais j'ai peur...

**Callie:** Peur de quoi ? Du regard des autres ? Je sais qu'ils peuvent être dur parfois mais ce n'est pas important. Ce qui compte c'est qu'on soit ensemble non ?

**Arizona:** Tu as raison. Je suis désolée mon amour.

Arizona enlaça la taille de Callie avant de se mettre à pleurer.

**Arizona:** Pardonne moi...Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare. Lui avoua-t-elle, hoquetante.

Callie referma ses bras autour de sa compagne en embrassant le sommet de sa chevelure.

**Callie:** Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois mais ne recommence pas...Ca m'a vraiment fait mal de te voir draguer cet homme...

Arizona releva son visage et embrassa tendrement Callie.

**Arizona:** Je ne voulais pas te blesser...Je te promets qu'il n'y a que toi.

Callie sourit légèrement puis déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie. Arizona enleva les larmes qui continuaient de couler le long de ses joues avant de prendre la main de Callie et de sortir de la salle de garde. Elle voulait lui prouver que ses sentiments étaient sincères et c'est pourquoi elle prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser passionnément sous le regard médusé du personnel de l'hôpital.

**Arizona:** Voilà, c'est officiel maintenant. S'exclama-t-elle satisfaite. Les gens peuvent parler mais je m'en fiche, c'est notre vie.

Callie l'embrassa avant de sourire lorsque son biper se mit à sonner.

**Callie:** Mince, faut que j'y aille. Tu peux récupérer Sofia ce soir ? Je dois aller rapidement au supermarché acheter des couches et de quoi manger pour le dîner.

**Arizona:** D'accord. Aller file !

Callie lui vola un baiser puis alla à son urgence. Après avoir terminé son service, la mexicaine quitta l'hôpital pour se rendre dans la première supérette qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Elle parcourut les différents rayons afin de trouver ce dont elle avait besoin quand elle entendit la voix d'une femme s'élever.

**Femme:** Salaud ! Tu vas me le payer !

La femme brandit son pistolet au niveau du torse de son mari mais celui-ci se mit à courir pour se réfugier dans son bureau en évitant les balles que tiraient sa femme. Enervée de ne pas avoir pu le toucher elle braqua son arme sur les quelques clients qui avaient eu le malheur de se trouver à ses côtés.

**Femme:** Allez au fond du magasin !

Ils s'exécutèrent apeurés et s'asseyèrent à l'endroit où elle le leur indiqua. En entendant le bruit des coups de feu, Callie tenta de se cacher en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Elle sortit de son sac à main son téléphone portable pour composer le numéro d'Arizona lorsqu'elle sentit avec effroie le pistolet pointé en plein milieu de son front.

**Femme:** A votre place je ne ferais pas ça...Lui dit-elle froidement.


	26. Chapter 26

Calliope regarda la femme qui devait avoir environ une cinquantaine d'années avec nervosité puis rangea son téléphone dans son sac.

**Femme:** Bien. Maintenant debout et rejoignez les autres !

Elle se leva sans réfléchir et se rendit auprès des autres en s'asseyant aux côtés d'une adolescente qui était paniquée par ce qui était en train de se femme fit le tour de la supérette pour rassembler tous les clients au fond du magasin. Voyant qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, le gérant contacta rapidement les services de police pour les prévenir qu'une vingtaine de personnes avaient été pris en otage dans son magasin.

**Femme:** Bonjour je m'appelle Lindsey, Informa-t-elle à l'intention des clients. Je suis navrée de vous gâcher votre journée à tous les coups mon infidèle de mari est en train d'appeler les flics dans son bureau alors je compte sur vous pour les maintenir à l'extérieur tant que je n'aurais pas discuté avec ce cher Franck.

Lindsey se mit en face d'une caméra de surveillance en la regardant afin de s'adresser à ce dernier.

**Lindsey:** Franck ! Tu sais que c'est très gênant pour tes clients ? Alors sors de là ! S'exclama-t-elle avant d'aller frapper à la porte du bureau où se trouvait son mari. Ouvre ou sinon j'en bute un !

Les otages se regardèrent de plus en plus inquiets, cette femme était incontrôlable et ils ne pouvaient rien faire tant que son mari n'accepterait pas de coopérer. Callie ferma les yeux, s'imaginant être auprès d'Arizona et de sa fille. Elle se voyait les embrasser en les serrant contre elle et leur dire combien elle les aimait. Elle était terriblement effrayée quant à l'idée que sa vie puisse se terminer de façon aussi tragique mais ses pensées furent interrompues par Lindsey qui lui mit une légère claque derrière la tête.

**Lindsey:** Arrête de rêvasser !

Pendant ce temps, les policiers se rendirent au magasin et se mirent à l'encercler. Des dizaines de journalistes les accompagnaient, mettant l'évènement en information spéciale sur les chaînes américaines. Arizona qui attendait impatiemment le retour de Callie, était installée confortablement sur le canapé avec Sofia dans ses bras. Elle regardait la télévision en se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire sa compagne lorsqu'elle vit l'image du supermarché où Callie était censée être allée après le travail. Soudainement inquiète, elle augmenta le son avec la télécommande pour entendre les dires de la journaliste.

_**Journaliste:** Une prise d'otage vient d'être signalée par le gérant du supermarché "Field Market" qui a prévenu lui-même les policiers. On vient de me communiquer qu'il s'agirait de la femme du gérant, Lindsay Meyer. Elle retiendrait avec elle une vingtaine de personnes qu'elle menacerait, toujours selon son mari, avec une arme. Nous n'avons pour le moment pas plus d'informations, nous vous contacterons bien évidemment dès que cela sera le cas._

Le sang d'Arizona se glaça et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle était terrifiée qu'il puisse arriver quoique ce soit à celle qu'elle aimait. Sofia, intriguée par les pleurs d'Arizona, posa sa main sur sa joue en lui souriant. La jeune femme embrassa la petite fille, se leva pour prendre le porte-bébé ainsi que le manteau de Sofia puis quitta précipitament l'appartement. Elle se rendit au supermarché et se dirigea vers un policier, la peur au ventre.

**Arizona:** Pourquoi elle prend en otage des innoncents ?

Le policier se retourna, intrigué.

**Policier:** Je vous demande pardon ?

**Arizona:** La femme du gérant...pourquoi elle fait ça ?

**Policier:** Nous n'en savons rien pour le moment. Je suis désolé Madame.

**Arizona:** Vous êtes désolé ? Ma compagne est à l'intérieur et peut se faire descendre à tout moment et tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire c'est " Je suis désolé" ? S'écria-t-elle au comble de l'énervement et du stresse qui ne cessait de s'accroître.

**Policier:** Ecoutez Madame, nous faisons de notre mieux pour que vous puissiez retrouver votre conjointe saine et sauve. Maintenant laissez nous travailler.

Arizona s'éloigna, dépitée. La peur la rongeait de l'intérieur mais elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas s'effondrer devant Sofia. Elle se colla contre une voiture de police où le père d'une otage vint à sa rencontre.

**Homme:** Votre mari est à l'intérieur ?

**Arizona:** Non. Ma compagne. Et vous?

Elle aimait s'entendre prononcer ses deux mots qui avaient pour elle tant de sens. Callie avait eu raison d'insister sur l'officialisation de leur couple, elle était tellement fière de pouvoir dire qu'elle entretenait une relation romantique avec la plus fantastique des femmes.

**Homme:** Ma fille. Vous savez ce qu'il se passe?

**Arizona:** Non...Soupira-t-elle. Ils n'ont rien voulu me dire...

Elle se retourna et fixa la supérette avec inquiètude. A l'intérieur, Lindsey tournait en rond en attendant que son mari sorte du bureau alors que les clients la regardaient avec exaspération. Elle partit chercher un paquet de gateau qu'elle mangea en s'appuyant contre la porte de l'office.

**Lindsey:** Je voulais des enfants, j'avais très envie d'avoir des enfants mais il en avait déjà deux de sa première femme. Il disait que ça me ferait aime les femmes minces...Commença-t-elle à expliquer en croquant dans un cookie. Je cours six kilomètres par jour , c'est mon premier gateau en six ans ! Tu entends Franck ?

Elle commença à s'énerver en donnant un coup de pied à la porte. Callie la dévisagea, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

**Callie:** Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Finit-elle par demander.

**Lindsey:** Cet enfoiré m'a trompée !

**Callie:** C'est pour cette raison que vous nous tenez en otage ? Parce que votre mari a été infidèle ?

**Lindsey:** Il y a de quoi être énervée non ?

**Callie:** Je veux bien vous croire Madame. Moi aussi mon mari m'a trompée mais maintenant j'ai retrouvé quelqu'un que j'aime de tout mon être. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait possible qu'un jour je puisse retombée amoureuse mais j'avais tort...Je sais combien c'est blessant et humiliant mais vous pensez vraiment que votre vie vaut la peine d'être sacrifiée pour un mari qui ne vous aime pas comme il le faudrait ?

**Lindsey:** Qu'est ce que tu en sais hein ? Tu es encore jeune et jolie, tu as tout pour toi ! Toute ta vie est devant toi ! Alors ferme là !

Callie se leva avec énervement, un jeune homme suivit son mouvement en s'avançant vers la chirurgienne.

**Callie:** Non ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de me la fermer ! Ca fait bientôt une heure que vous nous menacez avec votre arme ! Votre mari est allé voir ailleurs d'accord, mais on a tous nos problèmes ! Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on s'amuse à prendre en otage des inconnus ! Je vois des malades tous les jours, des enfants, des adultes avec des malformations graves qui sont bien plus malheureux que vous ! Alors avant de pleurer sur votre sort regardez autour de vous !

**Homme:** Elle a raison! On s'en fout de votre histoire, tout ce qu'on demande c'est de rentrer chez nous pour être auprès des personnes qu'on aime ! Mais ça bien évidemment vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Si votre mari ne vous a pas été fidèle c'est qu'il y a une raison mais vu votre comportement je peux le comprendre ! Finalement peut-être que vous méritiez d'être cocue !

Lindsey braqua son arme en direction de Callie ainsi que de l'homme qui venait d'élever la voix. Callie regarda tour à tour Lindsey et le jeune homme avec effroie, sentant la fin proche. Dehors, plusieurs coups de feu se firent entendre. Arizona serra Sofia fort contre elle alors que les larmes se remirent à couler sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Quelques otages commencèrent à sortir en courant pour rejoindre leurs proches. Arizona se rapprocha des barrières de sécurité les jambes tremblantes en ne voyant pas Calliope sortir du magasin.


	27. Chapter 27

Policiers et médecins se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du magasin et découvrirent le jeune homme étendu sur le sol. Callie avait été touchée à l'épaule mais essayait malgré la douleur de stopper le sang qui ne cessait de couler de l'abdomen du client qui avait eu le courage d'intervenir à ses côtés. Une tierce personne avait réussi à stopper Lindsey en la poussant violemment contre le mur, faisant ainsi dévier la balle qu'était censée recevoir Callie en plein coeur. Les médecins accoururent vers les deux blessés qu'ils mirent sur un brancard tandis que les policiers interpellèrent la preneuse d'otage. Arizona ne quittait pas la sortie du magasin du regard et sentait ses jambes trembler tant l'attente lui devenait insupportable. Son coeur s'arrêta un instant lorsqu'elle vit Callie sur un brancard. Ses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues alors qu'elle se précipita vers sa compagne.

**Arizona:** Calliope ! S'exclama-t-elle en serrant la main de Callie. Chérie tu vas bien ?

**Callie:** J'ai juste été touchée à l'épaule ça va aller...Répondit-elle avec une respiration quelque peu saccadée.

Arizona se pencha vers elle pour lui déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lè tourna sa tête en direction de sa mère et se mit soudainement à pleurer en voyant ses vêtements qui étaient tâchés de sang.

**Callie:** Mon bébé...

Elle sentit brusquement sa tête tourner avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. L'ambulancier poussa rapidement le brancard à l'intérieur de l'ambulance en invitant Arizona à venir auprès de sa conjointe. Elle reprit conscience sur le trajet alors qu'ils la conduisaient au Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital où les Docteurs Webber et Bailey l'attendaient à l'entrée des urgences.

**Richard:** Qu'est ce qu'on a ?

**Ambulancier:** Jeune femme de 33 ans, plaie par balle à l'épaule droite.

Les médecins les regardèrent avec stupéfaction, Arizona descendit de l'ambulance en serrant Sofia contre elle et leur explication furtivement la situation. Ils prirent rapidement Callie en charge en l'emmenant dans la salle de traumatologie la plus proche puis commencèrent à l'ausculter tandis que l'orthopédiste regardait, perdue, l'agitation qui était en train de se dérouler tout autour d'elle. Bailey et Webber remarquèrent son comportement et bippèrent Derek qui se dépêcha de venir aider ses collègues.

**Derek:** Callie, serre ma main.

Callie obéit et serra la main de Derek le plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Les trois chirurgiens se regardèrent avec inquiètude puis décidèrent de l'emmener passer une radio. Après avoir interprètés la radio, Miranda se rendit auprès d'Arizona qui attendait nerveusement des nouvelles de la belle mexicaine. Elle se leva aussitôt dès qu'elle aperçut Bailey s'avancer vers elle. Celle-ci lui expliqua ce qu'il en était et lui avoua que Callie devait se faire opérer. La pédiatre courut en direction des blocs opératoires et attendit impatiemment que sa compagne sorte.

Quelques heures plus tard, Callie se réveilla difficilement avec une grosse douleur au niveau de son épaule. Lorsqu'elle vit la jeune femme qui essayait de s'accoutumer à la lumière, Arizona se redressa immédiatement et serra sa main qu'elle caressa pouce.

**Arizona:** Calliope !

Callie tourna son visage en sa direction et lui sourit légèrement.

**Callie:** Hey...

**Arizona:** Comment tu te sens ?

**Callie:** Ca pourrait aller mieux...Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**Arizona:** Il y a eu une prise d'otage au supermarché. Tu as été touchée à l'épaule et ils ont dû t'opérer. J'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre...Avoua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

La mexicaine se décala en faisant un signe de tête à Arizona pour que celle-ci la rejoigne. La blonde déposa Sofia qui dormait profondément sur le ventre de sa mère et prit sa compagne dans ses bras. Elle parsema le visage de Callie de baisers pour finir son chemin sur ses lèvres pulpeuses qu'elle captura avec tendresse.

Peu de temps après Derek et Richard rentrèrent dans la chambre quand Callie leur en donna l'autorisation.

**Derek**: Ravie de te revoir parmi nous !

**Callie:** Moi aussi Shepherd...Alors ? Qu'est ce que j'ai ?

**Derek:** La balle s'était logée au niveau du Plexus Brachial et on a dû t'opérer d'urgence...

**Callie:** Et ?

**Derek:** Ton bras va simplement devoir rester immobile durant plusieurs semaines, tu vas devoir suivre des séances de rééducation et ne pas toucher à un bistouri avant longtemps...Je suis désolé Callie...

**Callie:** Quoi ? Je ne peux pas vivre sans broyer des os ! Je ne vais même pas pouvoir m'occuper correctement de ma fille !

**Derek:** Je sais que ça va être difficile mais si tu veux pouvoir retourner dans un bloc tu dois suivre ce que je te dis à la lettre. C'est compris Torres ?

**Callie:** Oui...Répondit-elle en soupirant.

Les deux chirurgiens quittèrent la chambre les laissant ainsi profiter de la présence de l'autre. Des goutelettes d'eau commencèrent à perler au coin des yeux de Callie. Arizona enleva ses larmes du pouce et y déposa un doux baiser.

**Callie:** Comment je vais faire avec Sofia ? Elle a besoin de moi...

**Arizona:** Tu n'es pas seule, je serai là pour t'aider.

**Callie:** Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de t'occuper de moi et de Sofia...

**Arizona:** J'ai l'air d'être une personne qui fait des choses sans en avoir envie ? Sérieusement Calliope, on est ensemble. C'est normal que je sois là quand tu ne vas pas bien. J'adore Sofia elle te ressemble tellement...Autant physiquement que par son comportement j'ai même parfois l'impression d'avoir deux Calliope à la maison ! Confia-t-elle avec amusement. Je prendrai une semaine de congé voire deux pour être avec toi, et lorsque je reprendrai le travail tu aurass toujours le baby-sitter qui sera là pour t'apporter l'aide dont tu auras besoin...

**Callie:** Oui mais...

**Arizona:** Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Je veux prendre soin de toi et te prouver combien je tiens à toi...Rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. Maintenant dors, tu as besoin de te reposer.

A sa plus grande surprise, Callie ne protesta pas et ferma les yeux avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Arizona caressa ses cheveux en regardant sa compagne et Sofia dormir paisiblement, elle était tellement heureuse que Callie aille épreuve n'avait fait que renforcer son amour qu'elle éprouvait pour elle et elle n'arrivait plus à concevoir son avenir sans cette magnifique femme. Elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine puis se laissa bercer par les battements de coeur de celle qui avait conquis le sien.


	28. Chapter 28

Le lendemain matin, Arizona sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et regarda l'heure qui était indiquée sur l'écran. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit car elle avait préféré surveiller sa compagne, préoccupée par son état de santé. La blonde déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la belle mexicaine, embrassa Sofia puis se leva. Elle laissa un mot au cas où Callie se réveillerait pendant son absence et quitta la chambre pour aller voir le chef afin de prendre deux semaines de congé et ensuite chercher le petit-déjeuner ainsi que quelques affaires qui lui seraient nécessaire durant son séjour à l'hôpital. Une heure plus tard, Addison qui avait entendu ce qu'il était arrivé à Callie, avait voulu lui rendre visite pour savoir comment elle allait. Elle entra dans la chambre et s'installa sur la chaise qui se trouvait juste à côté du lit en prenant la main de la jeune femme, toujours profondément endormie.

**Addison:** Hey Calliope...J'ai appris ce matin ce qu'il t'était arrivé...J'ai vraiment eu peur sur le coup mais Mark m'a rapidement rassurée. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas en bon terme depuis plusieurs mois mais tu me manques...Ma meilleure amie me manque terriblement.

A cet instant, Arizona pénétra dans la chambre et sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'elle découvrit Addison au chevet de sa bien-aimée. L'obstétricienne n'ayant pas entendu Arizona entrer, continua son discours.

**Addison:** Tu te souviens du jour où tu as rencontré George ? Tu m'as dit " Celui-là c'est l'homme de ma vie!" et j'ai ri. Je te savais heureuse avec lui alors je n'ai rien dit sur les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi et quand enfin tu t'es décidée à rompre avec lui, tu te mets en couple avec Blondie ? Je sais que que c'est moi qui vous ai présenté et que j'adorais Arizona mais maintenant que je vous sais ensemble, je la déteste de tout mon être. Je ne me suis pas battue pour toi la première fois mais cette fois-ci je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Crois moi tu te rendras bien vite compte que ce n'est qu'une amourette de passage et que personne ne peut t'aimer comme je t'aime.

N'en supportant pas d'en entendre davantage, Arizona s'avança en déposant le petit-déjeuner qu'elle avait apporté à Callie sur la table de chevet.

**Arizona:** Si, moi.

Surprise, Addison se retourna vers la pédiatre et la regarda d'un air de dégoût.

**Addison:** Laisse moi rire, tu ne connais quasiment pas Calliope !

**Arizona:** Je sais plein de choses sur elle. Je ne vais pas faire un concours avec toi sur celle qui en connait le plus, tu l'as rencontrée bien avant que je ne rentre dans sa vie mais je suis sa petite-amie et je l'aime. Notre couple est solide, tu n'arriveras pas à nous séparer.

**Addison:** C'est ce qu'on verra ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

**Arizona:** Lâche la main de ma copine et sors de sa chambre !

Addison lui sourit avant de se pencher vers le visage de Callie pour déposer un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Enervée, Arizona prit Addison par les épaules pour l'éloigner de Calliope et la colla contre le mur.

**Arizona:** Ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle tu m'entends ? Calliope est ma compagne ! Toi tu as Joanne alors lâche nous ! Elle n'a pas besoin que tu viennes semer la zizanie dans notre couple après ce qu'elle vient de vivre ! Elle t'apprécie énormément mais elle n'est pas amoureuse de toi Addison, il est temps que tu te rentres ça dans le crâne!

**Addison:** Parce que tu crois qu'elle t'aime ? Elle se sert simplement de toi pour oublier George. Répondit-elle froidement avant de se dégager de l'étreinte d'Arizona et de quitter la chambre.

Une fois Addison sortie, la blonde s'allongea aussitôt aux côtés de l'orthopédiste et enlaça sa taille. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa présence qui était devenue au fil des jours indispensable. Sofia se réveilla en se mettant à pleurer. Quelque peu déçue que ce moment soit interrompu, Arizona se redressa pour prendre la petite fille dans ses bras. Callie finit par quitter les bras de Morphée en entendant les pleurs de son bébé.

**Arizona:** Hey...Murmura-t-elle en déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne. Comment tu te sens ?

**Callie:** Ca va...Du moment que tu es là...Répondit-elle en souriant.

**Arizona:** Addison est venue te voir tout à l'heure...Lui avoua-t-elle avec une pointe de jalousie.

**Callie:** Ah...Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

**Arizona:** Qu'elle t'aimait et qu'elle allait tout faire pour détruire notre couple. Elle a aussi dit que tu te rendrais rapidement compte que toi et moi ce n'était qu'une amourette et que tu te servais de moi pour oublier George...

**Callie:** i La Zorra ! (La garce) S'écria-t-elle en serrant son poing avant de caresser la joue d'Arizona afin de la rassurer. Tu sais que c'est faux mon amour. Notre histoire n'est pas une simple amourette, je ne suis pas avec toi pour oublier George parce que je t'aime Arizona de tout mon coeur et rien ni personne ne me fera changer d'avis...Je sais que notre relation peut durer encore longtemps...

Soulagée par les paroles réconfortantes de la latina, Arizona déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

**Arizona:** Je t'aime aussi Calliope...Comme jamais je n'ai aimé.

Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux en se noyant dans le regard de l'autre oubliant complètement les pleurs de la petite fille et laissant ainsi transparaître tout l'amour qu'elles se finit par rompre ce moment en reportant son attention sur Sofia.

**Callie:** Tu peux me détacher ma chemise s'il te plait ? Il faut que je donne le sein à Sofia...

Arizona s'exécuta puis déposa la petite fille dans les bras de sa mère. Elle prit immédiatement le sein en bouche qu'elle têta goulûment.

**Arizona:** Et bien dis donc, elle avait vraiment faim ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant sans perdre une miette de la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

Callie remarqua le regard de sa belle et la considéra avec amusement .

**Callie:** La vue te plait ?

**Arizona:** Plutôt oui ! J'aimerais bien être à la place de Sofia...

La jeune mexicaine éclata de rire.

**Callie:** Arizona Brooke Robbins ! Vous êtes incorrigible !

**Arizona:** Je sais. Pas de ma faute si je suis en manque ! En tout cas, c'est très sexy la façon dont tu dis mon nom entièrement...Lui susurra-t-elle sensuellement au creux de son oreille.

Calliope sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps et ne put s'empêcher de capturer les lèvres d'Arizona pour un baiser plein de mains de la belle blonde caressèrent la douce peau de la latina qui soupira de plaisir contre les lèvres de la pédiatre. Elles furent cependant interrompues par Mark qui entra dans la chambre sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

**Mark:** Wow ! C'est chaud par ici ! Je peux me joindre à vous ? S'exclama-t-il moqueur en voyant les mains balladeuses d'Arizona.

Toutes deux sursautèrent et laissèrent échapper un cri de surprise . Arizona se dépêcha de couvrir la poitrine dénudée de sa compagne avant que le chirurgien ne puisse avoir la possibilité de l'admirer.

**Callie:** La ferme Sloan ! J'ai bien le droit d'embrasser ma chérie non ?

**Mark:** Oh mais tu fais ce que tu veux Torres ! Mais si un jour vous avez besoin d'un homme pour pimenter vos relations torrides...faites moi signe !

Arizona le regarda avec dégoût en enlaçant la taille de Callie.

**Arizona:** Pas question, je ne partage pas !

**Mark:** Egoïste ! Lâcha-t-il avec amusement en souriant aux deux jeunes femmes. Comment tu te sens ?

**Callie:** Ca va, j'ai mon infirmière personnelle près de moi pour me soulager en cas de douleur...

**Mark:** Et la solution miracle de ton infirmière c'est quoi ? Les galipettes sous la couette ? Si c'est ça, je veux bien être blessé moi !

**Arizona:** Non, c'est le repos. Le sexe n'est à utiliser que si les douleurs sont persistantes ! Déclara-t-elle avec fierté.

**Mark:** J'ai mal au bras Docteur Robbins...Depuis hier...J'ai beau prendre des médicament mais rien n'y fait !

**Arizona:** Désolée Docteur Sloan, ce traitement n'est réservé qu'à la plus belle des mexicaines prénommée Calliope Torres...

Mark sourit en levant les yeux au ciel alors que les jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent langoureusement.

**Mark:** Je vais vous laisser vous envoyer en l'air mais n'oublie pas Torres qu'il y a un bébé de quelques mois pendu à ton sein !

Le chirurgien leur lança un dernier regard amusé avant de quitter la chambre. Durant presque cinq jours, Arizona resta auprès de Callie et passa ses journées allongée à ses côtés sur le lit d'hôpital. La blonde sortait de temps en temps Sofia pour une rapide promenade, leur permettant ainsi de se rapprocher encore plus l'une de l'autre.

Le jour de sa sortie était enfin arrivé. Callie rangeait les dernières affaires quand Arizona arriva avec Sofia dans les bras.

**Arizona:** Prête à quitter cette monstrueuse chambre ?

**Callie:** Plus que jamais !

Après avoir signé les différents papiers, elles quittèrent le Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital afin de rentrer chez elles.


	29. Chapter 29

AN: Merci pour toutes vos rewiews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ma fiction est appréciée ! Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture ! =)

Dès qu'elles furent rentrées à l'appartement de Callie, Arizona déposa leurs affaires et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour préparer le bain à sa compagne qu'elle savait exténuée, elle retourna ensuite dans le salon en prenant Sofia dans ses bras.

**Arizona:** Un bon bain chaud n'attend plus que toi ! Informa-t-elle en lui souriant. Tu veux que je vienne t'aider ?

**Callie:** Non, ça va aller...Merci.

**Arizona:** D'accord mais si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas.

Callie lui sourit légèrement et s'avança vers elle pour lui voler un baiser avant de se rendre dans la salle de s'adossa contre la porte fermée en soupirant puis tenta en vain de se déshabiller. La douleur lui tiraillait tout le long de son bras et, énervée, elle se mit à éclater en sanglots. Elle laissait couler toute la peine et l'angoisse de ses derniers jours qu'elle avait gardé tout au fond d'elle afin de ne pas inquiéter un peu plus sa compagne. Après quelques minutes, elle essuya ses larmes et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre Arizona. Surprise et soucieuse de voir la belle mexicaine les yeux rougis, la pédiatre s'approcha doucement d'elle.

**Arizona**: Calliope ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

**Callie:** Je n'arrive pas à me déshabiller...

**Arizona:** Et c'est pour ça que tu te mets dans cet état ?

Callie détourna son regard ne souhaitant pas parler de ses problèmes pour le moment.

**Callie:** Tu peux m'aider ? S'il te plait...Demanda-t-elle au bord des larmes.

**Arizona:** Oui, bien sûr.

Arizona déposa Sofia dans son petit parc de jeu puis rejoignit Callie qui était retournée dans la salle d'eau. La belle blonde commença à lui enlever ses vêtements en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire de mal. Une fois dans la baignoire, elle l'aida à se laver puis la rinça. L'orthopédiste n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elles étaient entrées dans la salle de bain. Arizona la regardait de plus en plus inquiète,elle voulait tellement savoir ce que la latina ressentait afin de pouvoir la soutenir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais elle avait l'impression que sa conjointe faisait tout pour la repousser et elle ne comprenait pas ce soudain changement de comportement. Callie se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre pour se mettre en nuisette après l'avoir remerciée en l'enlaçant rapidement par la taille.

Arizona prépara le dîner, perdue dans ses pensées alors que Callie était avec Sofia dans la chambre pour lui donner le sein. Une fois le repas prêt, la pédiatre alla retrouver la latina en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le lit. Elle enlaça sa taille d'une main en posant sa tête sur son épaule non blessée.

**Arizona:** Je commence à te connaître et je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Calliope...

**Callie:** Ne t'en fais pas, ça va, je suis simplement fatiguée...

Arizona savait que sa compagne lui cachait quelque chose mais préférant lui laisser du temps elle n'insista pas et embrassa tendrement sa chevelure. Callie s'enfonça sous les couvertures en serrant Sofia contre elle puis ferma doucement les yeux avant de s'endormir. Dès que la petite fille termina sa têtée, Arizona la prit dans ses bras pour se rendre dans sa chambre et la coucher dans son lit après l'avoir bercée. Elle s'installa à table puis mangea rapidement ce qu'elle avait préparé et songea à Calliope ainsi qu'à ce qu'elle était en train de traverser autant physiquement que était consciente que la mexicaine allait mal et se sentait impuissante de ne pas pouvoir l'aider aussi bien qu'elle le voudrait, cependant, ses pensées furent interrompues par des cris qui n'étaient autres que ceux de Callie. La pédiatre se leva immédiatement et se précipita vers la jeune femme qui se débattait dans son sommeil avec des larmes innondant les joues de son visage fatigué.

**Arizona:** Chuut...Mon amour c'est fini...Lui murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille en la prenant dans ses bras.

Callie se réveilla aussitôt et s'agrippa instinctivement à Arizona, celle-ci lui caressa tendrement les cheveux sachant que ce geste calmait sa conjointe.

**Callie:** Je suis désolée... Marmonna-t-elle de façon presque inaudible.

**Arizona:** Tu n'as pas à être désolée, je sais que ce que tu traverses. Tu peux me dire autant de fois que tu veux que tu vas bien mais je sais que c'est faux. Quand on était à l'hôpital tu crois que je ne te voyais pas lutter contre le sommeil de peur de faire un nouveau cauchemar ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tes sourires sont que faux-semblant ? Je commence à te connaître Calliope...Ne te renferme pas sur toi même, parle moi...S'il te plait...

Callie ne répondit pas et resta le regard livide en se blottissant contre sa compagne. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler car elle savait qu'au moment même où elle lui expliquerait ce qu'elle avait vécu, son regard plein d'amour se transformerait en regard rempli de pitié et de compassion. Elle ferma alors les yeux et fit semblant de se rendormir de nouveau.

Plusieurs jours venaient de s'écouler depuis que Callie était rentrée de l'hôpital et le jour de la reprise d'Arizona était finalement arrivé. Le moral de l'orthopédiste était au plus bas et Arizona ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui faire retrouver le sourire, elle avait l'impression que la mexicaine était vidée de toute vie et maudissait plus que tout au monde la preneuse d'otage qui avait ôté la joie de vivre de celle qu'elle aimait. La blonde lui avait conseillée d'aller voir un psychologue mais celle-ci s'y était catégoriquement opposée au grand damn d'Arizona qui, pour la première fois s'était énervée contre sa moitié provoquant ainsi leur première grande dispute conjugale.

Reprenant le travail à l'aube, Arizona avait laissé la latina en compagnie du baby-sitter qui avait gentillement accepté de venir aider Callie dans les tâches quotidiennes. A la pause déjeuner, Arizona retrouva Teddy à la cafétéria qui était assise à leur table habituelle.

**Teddy:** Alors ? Comment va Callie ?

**Arizona:** Mal, et elle ne me laisse pas l'aider. Ca me terriblement mal de la voir souffrir à ce point et de ne pas avoir la possibilité de la soutenir. Je vois bien qu'elle est fatiguée et qu'elle se renferme sur elle-même...

**Teddy:** Il faut qu'elle aille voir un psychologue, elle a besoin de se faire aider.

**Arizona:** Tu crois que je ne lui ai pas déjà dit ? Mais elle ne veut pas y aller ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé et je ne sais plus quoi faire... Quand elle s'est réveillée de l'opération elle allait parfaitement bien et là c'est limite si elle m'adresse la parole ! Avoua-t-elle au bord des larmes. J'ai peur de ne jamais retrouver ma Calliope, celle dont je suis tombée éperduement amoureuse.

**Teddy:** Hey ! C'est la même Callie sauf qu'elle traverse un moment difficile, ce n'est pas le moment de l'abandonner, il faut que tu sois là pour elle. Tu sais chaque personne est différente et réagi différemment selon les situations, elle a subi un traumatisme important il lui faut simplement un peu de temps pour se reconstruire.

**Arizona:** Tu as certainement raison...

**Teddy:** J'ai toujours raison ! Depuis le temps tu devrais le savoir !

Arizona hocha simplement la tête en souriant légèrement toujours aussi soucieuse pour celle qui partageait sa vie. Pendant ce temps, chez elle, Callie s'occupait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de Sofia avec le soutien de Mickaël, le baby-sitter. Celui-ci avait réussi à la faire rire pour la première depuis son retour de l'hôpital en lui racontant quelques anecdotes de son passé. Callie lui sourit légèrement, gratifiante qu'il n'essaie pas de savoir comment elle allait au contraire de sa compagne qui ne cessait de lui poser la question. Elle savait qu'elle faisait ça parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour elle mais au lieu de l'encourager à parler, elle ne faisait que la braquer davantage. La mexicaine regarda Mickaël attentivement alors qu'il était en train de préparer le repas pour midi et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver très attirant .


End file.
